Searching for Levi - Buscando a Levi
by Maru de Kusanagi
Summary: -TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA- Eren Jaeger tiene 3 secretos que nadie sabe. A. Existe un mundo paralelo al nuestro, más conocido como 'Titán'. B. Ha sido un guardián de la paz entre los dos mundos desde la edad de quince años. C. Está casado con el más grande pendejo de la historia de ambas civilizaciones (tanto literal como figurativamente). [LevixEren]
1. Promesa

_**NT: POR FAVOR, LEER LAS ANOTACIONES AL FINAL**_

_****__**Saa, hajimemasho ka?**_

* * *

**Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi_  
****Original por Blessende / Traducción por Maru de Kusanagi**

**GENRE:** Romance, sci-fi, amistad, drama, humor, acción / aventura  
**Rating:** "T" por lenguaje profano y situaciones adultas  
**AN:** Esta historia es una amalgama de géneros, situada en un universo alternativo con dos mundos. Sigue la vida y el viaje personal de los personajes. Antes de que empieces, te recomiendo que leas este pequeño oneshot que menciono abajo. Porque ése es donde el viaje empieza para ambos. Así es como se conocieron.

_El mocoso en la bañera_

* * *

Capítulo 1 – Promesa

~.~

'Las consignas deben ser entregadas el veintiséis. Merci beaucoup **(1)**,' oyó que alguien dijo. Una mano jaló de su manga, tratando de despertarle. Eren dio un vigoroso gruñido y apartó con rudeza la mano intrusa, fastidiado. Había un ligero latido en su cabeza, y ocultó su cabello castaño oscuro en un codo, apartándose de la mano. Veintiséis, murmuró adormilado. ¿Por qué le sonaba de algo, tanto así? De todas las fechas, ¿qué había de importante acerca de ese impetuoso día en el calendario?

Su subconsciente se sumergió profundamente en los recovecos de su memoria, buscando la fecha y una conversación que la conectase. Recordó una figura inclinada contra el armario de la cocina, bebiendo té y sosteniendo la taza por el borde. Era una de sus mañas, eren parecía entenderle. Una de las tantas mañas que Eren hallaba atractivas y entre las mas fáciles de soportar.

'_Seis meses,' una voz vino de aquellos arrogantes **(2)** y finos labios. '¿Te vas por seis meses?'_

Sí, recordó que había un sempiterno ceño fruncido sobre ellos.

'_Admítelo,' Eren hizo una pausa y le dio al hombre una sonrisa cálida. 'Vas a extrañarme,' sus ojos turquesas se iluminaron, divertidos._

'_¿Extrañarte?' repitió en hombre mayor, rascándose desinteresadamente la barbilla perfectamente afeitada. 'De buena molestia me deshago, eso es todo lo que pienso. No te tendré molestándome, no tendré que compartir mi cama con un bruto torpe, no tendré que aguantar tu mal aliento y tu cocina patética. Estoy esperando ansioso estos seis meses, gracias en verdad,' dijo secamente el hombre, mirando las cortinas como si quisiera que la tela color malva ardiera instantáneamente. _

_Eren hizo una pausa, considerándolo con cuidado. Tres años y podían leerse uno al otro sin hablar. Tres años, y las palabras seguían sin decirse. Y justo entonces, sintió que la frustración se retiraba tras la máscara. Suspirando, Eren se levantó y caminó hasta el mayor, quitando la taza de esos labios húmedos e inclinó la cabeza para dejar un casto beso en ellos._

_Como respuesta hubo un gruñido, pero ninguna objeción._

_Eren probó los restos del té, un trozo de limón y cardamomo._

'_Veintiséis de octubre. Aquí estaré… para entonces.' Dijo Eren. Apretó los labios entre las palabras y sostuvo la mirada de los tormentosos ojos grises de su pareja con firmeza._

'_¿Es esa una puta promesa?' le preguntó el hombre, viéndose molesto._

'_Sí,' respondió Eren. 'Es una promesa.'_

El veintiséis, murmuró Eren en su sueño.

'¡Mierda! ¡El veintiséis!' gritó, sentándose alarmado.

Cabello desordenado cayendo por todos lados, ojos lagrimeando y cansados, Eren parpadeó y se dio cuenta donde exactamente se encontraba. Treinta pares de ojos se clavaron en él. Treinta y uno, si contabas al frutillita asistente del profesor que enseñaba Mecánica Avanzada. Hubo un silencio amenazante y vio a Connie conteniendo la risa. El cabeza hueca rubio ceniza de Jean le hizo un gesto con los pulgares arriba, en señal de triunfo. Eren no le prestó demasiada atención. El silencio fue roto con un crujido. El profesor había partido una tiza en dos, evidentemente molesto. Cerró de golpe el grueso tomo que tenia y las aletas de su nariz se inflaron.

Eren sintió un codazo y descubrió a Armin a su lado.

'Genial, Einstein. He tratado de despertarte durante la última hora,' siseó el rubio '¿y ahora decides despertarte? Mira, hiciste que toda la clase se enoje.'

Eren volvió su atención a la clase, sonriendo inocentemente a todos.

'Uh, ¿perdón?'

'¿Tiene un problema con la ficha límite, señor Jaeger?' inquirió el profesor, clavándole la mira desde arriba de sus quevedos **_(3)_**.

'No, claro que no, señor.'

'Bien. Puede salirse con la suya en cuanto a ausentismo, señor Jaeger, pero no puede evadir mis consignas. ¿Me oyó?'

'¡S-sí!' respondió animadamente.

El profesor recogió sus papeles y abandonó el aula del último año en un parpadeo. Los otros estudiantes le siguieron, dándole una larga mirada descreída, y empezaron a salir, susurrando por lo bajo sobre qué molestia era Jaeger. _Siempre durmiendo en clases, quien rayos se cree_. Eren presionó el puente de su nariz y dejó salir un largo suspiro. Se durmió en clase, por tercera vez esta semana.

Incluso su amigo compasivo, Armin, le pasó las notas con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Eren observó la escritura prolija, los intricados diagramas y los puntos remarcados. Sintió una punzada de culpa. Le devolvió las notas a su pequeño amigo y sacudió su cabeza, resuelto.

'No, Armin. No voy a aprovecharme de ti esta vez. Me desvelaré una noche y lo terminaré. Juro que lo haré.'

Armin sonrió.

'Y, ¿qué tiene de especial el veintiséis?' inquirió el rubio, mientras abandonan el aula anfiteatro.

Eren hizo una media sonrisa.

'Oh, me voy a casa.'

**..-..**

_**Mundo Titán – Un bosquejo**_

**Titán-** un planeta en la galaxia Andrómeda, a 2.5 millones de años luz de la Tierra, que rota alrededor de una estrella enana en los últimos estadios de su ciclo de vida. Es tres veces el tamaño de la luna terrestre. De color verdoso gracias a su densa atmósfera de metano, nubes de etano y nitrógeno, con el mínimo de oxigeno necesario para la vida. No debe confundirse con Titán, la luna de Saturno, pero ambos tienen similitudes.

**Agua-** no hay presencia de agua en estado líquido en la superficie. Toda el agua es drenada de vetas subterráneas en Titán a través de acueductos y fuentes. No hay océanos ni mares como les conocemos. Hay lagos de hidrocarbono, que dan energía al progreso del avance científico de Titán.

**Ciudades Burbuja-** ciudades de rascacielos que albergan el 60% de la población de Titán. Con clima controlado y autosuficientes por las plantaciones aéreas. La administración se organiza con un alcalde / intendente para cada ciudad como responsable, pero todas las leyes pasan por la central del Estado Militar, comandado por Darius Zachlay. Ejemplos de estas ciudades- Sina, Trost, Stonehess.

**Inferior _(4)_-** El terreno fuera de las ciudades burbuja es desértico, pero pequeños clústeres de población se han formado. Estos clústeres están fuera de la jurisdicción del estado. El género de la población de Titán se ha desigualado, especialmente en las regiones inferiores, favoreciendo a los niños varones. 1000:762. La población es nómade y tiene una alta tasa de criminalidad. No hay presencia de la rama del Ejército de Titán – los Cuerpos de Paz ni de la Policía Militar aquí. Pero miembros de la PM son vistos asiduamente, para investigar pistas, por placer y para descansar. Ejemplos de Inferior- Shiganshina, Maria, Belemoth.

**Tiempo-** Aquí el día dura veinte horas. Los diales en todos los relojes van en rangos de uno al diez. La estrella enana se alza en el este a las seis de la mañana, y se pone a las dos.

**Temperatura-** las temperaturas varían de templado a frio extremo dependiendo del lugar. Las ciudades burbuja tienen garantizado un sol artificial, pero las regiones inferiores enfrentan la furia de las temperaturas extremas.

**Geología-**crio volcanes, lagos de hidrocarbono, cráteres, tierras desiertas, plantaciones flotantes y esporádicos acuíferos (oasis). Igual que el ciclo del agua en la Tierra, Titán tiene un ciclo de metano. PH en su estado más bajo; pH=5. La lluvia es ácida el 97% de las veces.

* * *

**1** Del francés, "muchas gracias"

**2** La palabra original es 'surly', que puede significar tanto gruñón como rudo, brusco, irascible, colérico, arrogante e incluso amenazante.

**3 ** h - t - t - p : / / es . wikipedia wiki / Quevedos_(lentes)

**4** El término que Blessende usa es 'subpar', que se traduce como mediocre, insatisfactorio, etc. Use 'inferior' porque fue lo que más se acomodó a su idea.

_**Nota de la traducción**__:_ **Hola a todos. Soy Maru, y si bien no soy nueva al fanfiction, esta es mi primera incursión al fandom SNK. Este fic se centrará en la pareja Levi/Eren. No adhiero a esa discusión de qué es mejor, si ereri o rivaere, además de que eso no tiene relevancia en esta historia. Tampoco me gusta que se use el mpreg por nada, o sin una escasa explicación coherente.**

**Cambiando de tema, ésta es una historia escrita originalmente en inglés por BLESSENDE, quien ha sido tan amable como para autorizarme, y que ya ha superado los 50 caps y otras tantas side stories, que también traduciré. Mucho sci-fi, mucha acción, drama y escenas épicas (sé que es mucho decir tratándose de una obra como es SNK) nos esperan en esta historia, que para mi es una de esas que ya han superado el fanfic mismo para convertirse en verdaderas obras autónomas (algo así como un gaiden). Por ese mismo motivo, quiero comentar que encontraran, de vez en cuando, aclaraciones al final. Es que Blessende ha usado un inglés mucho más complejo del que usualmente uno lee en fanworks, y las traducciones de algunos términos quedan truncas si uno no reflexiona sobre el original. Por eso, si encuentran algo demasiado literal o raro, no duden en mandarme un mail a **_marukusanagi (arroba) yahoo . com . ar_,** siempre estoy dispuesta a escucharles. También quiero que excusen mi uso del castellano, que tendrá acento rioplatense aunque cuidaré de evitar modismos demasiado exclusivos. Tambien me pueden encontrar en twitter y facebook con el mismo nombre de usuario, y mi blog es **_maru-d-kusanagi . livejournal . com_

**Ok, eso es todo por ahora. **


	2. Nombres

**Searching for Levi / **_**Buscando a Levi  
Original **_**por **_**Blessende / Traducción **_**por**_** Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**_

_Capítulo 2: Nombres_

~.~

Con una mochila colgada desganadamente de un hombro, puso dos tazas de malta en la mesa y se sentó junto a la cama de hospital. No era frecuente que Eren pudiese tener un momento de paz y quietud, pero en el hospital Stanley Memorial, lo deprimente de las camas vacías lo ponía silencioso. Su madre estaba tejiendo un sweater, tal vez preparándose para el invierno venidero. Eren acarició los bordes de la lana, mientras estos caían sobre la colcha y se perdían bajo el colchón. Los colores, gris y negro, se mezclaban hasta terminar en dos bolas de lana ocultas en las sombras. Repentinamente, le asaltó el recuerdo de cómo solía esconderse de la misma forma. Especialmente si había robado las galletas recién hechas, y su madre lo acechaba por la casa, echando fuego por la nariz.

'_Eren Jaeger, ¡sal ahora mismo! ¡SAL, pequeño demonio!'_

Eren se escondería bajo la cama, la boca fuertemente tapada con la mano izquierda. Pero no importaba cuánto acallara su risa y gemidos, su madre siempre descubría su refugio. Lo rodearía fuertemente con los brazos, y temblarían con la risa. Su delantal siempre olía a miel y jengibre. El aroma a casa y a una cena.

¿Qué edad tenía entonces? ¿Seis? ¿Siete?

Debió ser todo un problema para Carla.

'Estás terriblemente silencioso hoy, Eren.' Dijo su madre, la mano enredando hábilmente una cadena de hilo gris y girándola en una pequeña lazada. Hoy, su voz no estaba adormilada por la medicina. Se parecía al quieto rumor de los robles en el exterior, pacientes y calmos aún en la tormenta. No era la locura hablando. Era su madre. Y parecía que habían pasado años desde que la oyó decir su nombre. Sus camaradas le decían 'Jaeger', los amigos cercanos lo apodaban 'Jaegermeister' en broma, los molestos profesores solían llamarle "_Sr._ Jaeger'. Y, considerando su récord, _siempre_ había un par de profesores molestos con él cada semestre.

Armin era el único que le decía 'Eren', pero no había algo especial en ello. No era la forma en que su mamá le decía.

Sabía de una única persona aparte que decía su nombre así. Como si fuera una palabra atesorada.

Y esa persona estaba a millones de millas, aparentemente sin interés de llamarlo ni una vez.

'Eren', dijo su madre 'No te me distraigas.'

'Ah, sí, perdona… estaba pensando' murmuró Eren, tomando una de las tazas y bebiendo un trago de malta. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos. El chocolate estaba amargo para su gusto, y se dio cuenta de que había olvidado ponerle azúcar.

'Maldición' dijo, haciendo una mueca 'Me olvidé de poner-'

Carla le dio una sonrisa comprensiva a su hijo. 'Está bien. Sólo quédate aquí. Me temo de que las horas de visita están por terminar.'

Hubo un silencio tenso, y Eren clavó la vista en las blancas paredes.

_Horas de visita._

Casi se había olvidado de eso.

Su madre rompió el gélido silencio que se había instalado entre los dos. Tal vez, ella estaba deseosa de cambiar de tema.

'¿Cómo te van las clases en la universidad? Ya es el último curso, ¿no?'

Eren forzó una sonrisa.

'Deberías preguntarle a Armin. Es él quien está llevando todo adelante.'

'¿Conque sí?'

'Ajá.' Asintió Eren. El joven revolvió en su mochila y sacó un libro titulado _Problemas de Física de Irodov._ 'Sí… mira esto. Hay un millón de problemas escritos, y Armin ya los resolvió a todos. No bromeo. Él es un prodigio, lo juro.'

Su madre le sonrió cálidamente, sus ojos fueron del libro a su hijo.

'Armin siempre fue un buen chico. Me visita seguido, trae flores y me hace compañía. Me lee libros cuando no estás. Es un poco chapado a la antigua, sabes.'

Eren dejó de beber y devolvió la taza a la mesa. Percibió la decepción en su voz.

'¿Me odias?' preguntó él tras un largo rato.

Carla Jaeger sacudió la cabeza.

'No, Eren. Por supuesto que no. Sólo deseo tu seguridad.'

Y ahí estaba- esa movida inicial. La parte donde podía decir la verdad. La parte donde podía contarle a ella que no estaba enrolado en una academia militar y acuartelado seis meses en las barracas. ¿Le creería? ¿Alguien creería que este mundo no era todo lo que había? ¿Que había otro lugar, lejano, que tenia los recursos para curar lo que la gente consideraba enfermedades terminales?

Manos avejentadas de detuvieron y los ojos de su madre captaron los suyos, esperando respuesta. A veces, se preguntaba si ella no sabía todo ya.

Eren recordó las palabras de su juramento, las que dijo en una galería con su puño derecho sobre el corazón.

'_Un guardián de la paz _**(1)**,_ atado a servir y proteger hasta la muerte. Honorable, leal, y que vivirá por otros antes que por sí mismo. Ése es nuestro juramento de sangre. Titán Prevalece.'_

Odiaba ese estúpido juramento.

**..-..**

Las horas de visita terminaron y una gorda enfermera, llamada Robbins, llegó para echarlo.

No le sorprendía, ya que solía quedarse pasada las horas.

Eren se sentó en una banca solitaria, bajo las luces de un estacionamiento, había papeles tirados a lo largo de las chapas. Apretó una lapicera **(2)** bajo su mentón, releyendo sus garabatos. Ilegibles, todos. Deseó haber aceptado la oferta de Armin, pero no, tenia que optar por el camino del honor y la moral. Y ahora estaba clavado tratando de descifrar sus propias notas y diagramas inservibles, que se parecían a sonetos borrachos escritos por un marinero ebrio.

Y no, no estaba exagerando.

Suspiró, cerrando el libro y preguntándose porque se dormía tantas veces en clases.

'_¿Por qué, preguntas?_', dijo una voz. '_Porque sólo trabajar y nada de diversión, hacen de Eren un chico aburrido._' Le provocó, divertida, la voz en su cabeza. Una voz a la que, Eren estaba seguro, le acompañarían unos brillantes ojos grises.

Eren reprimió una sonrisa.

Cierto, pero esa no es la respuesta, _sabiondo._

Era porque sus noches las pasaba en vigilia. Se preguntaba cómo lo aguantaba Annie. Leonhart era mayor que él, una guardiana apta a pesar de ser ruda a veces. Habiendo manejado las puertas con ella por dos años, Eren había descubierto ciertas verdades sobre su carácter. Su primera impresión de Annie no había cambiado todavía. La rubia seguía encontrándole gracia a las cosas más raras, y no poseía una onza de simpatía en ese corazón de hielo suyo. Pero nunca le dijo nada de eso a la cara. No a menos que estuviera buscando problemas. Ella era la mejor luchadora de su escuadrón, y Eren sabia de primera mano el daño que la rubia era capaz de infligir. Igual, había muchas cosas que le admiraba. No habían compartido demasiado cosas personales. Todo lo que sabia de ella era que tenia un solo progenitor, como él, un padre Terrícola con quien juraba la relación era complicada.

Pero, a diferencia de Eren, _muy_ a diferencia de él, Annie no estaba atada al mundo de Titán.

Ella lo odiaba, despreciaba su existencia, y Eren se preguntaba si tenía algo que ver con su compañero.

Había un rumor entre los guardianes, de que Annie se había comprometido con un civil de la Tierra.

Nadie sabía quién era el hombre misterioso.

La noche se puso gélida, y repentinamente estuvo agradecido por vestir su parka. Se bajó el gorro y se dejó caer otra vez en la banca, mirando la brillante luna en el cielo sin nubes. Estiró los brazos y se frotó la piel de la nuca.

Y, como un rayo caído de la nada, su reloj empezó a sonar.

Por supuesto, no era _sólo_ un reloj.

Eren le dio a su reloj pulsera una mirada extrañada. Apretó el botón verde en la parte trasera, y oyó la familiar voz automatizada hablarle.

'Actividad sospechosa observada en la Puerta Veintitrés cerca de Avalon.'

Las cejas de Eren se fruncieron formando pliegues. Recogió sus cosas con torpeza y las guardó en su mochila.

'¡Sí, ahí voy!'

* * *

**1** La traducción es correcta, pero el equivalente español es '_(miembro de los) cuerpos de paz_'. Así que ambos términos serán usados.

**2** Ok, para el que no sepa, me refiero a un bolígrafo, boli, estilográfica.

**NOTA DE LA TRADUCCION: La historia crecerá con cierta lentitud, y trataré de no tardar más de una semana entre los capítulos. Mi intención es publicar los fines de semana, pero tengan en cuenta de que los capítulos irán alargándose, además de que están los capítulos extras que a veces son bastante largos, por lo cual me requerían más tiempo, especialmente cuando reinicie la uni en estos días. **

**De todas formas, también agradezco a quienes han dejado review, y a quienes conocen el original, espero que les guste mi adaptación. Ah, también había olvidado agregar un detalle en el primer capitulo, que explica qué son los quevedos ,para quien no sepa.**

_**Ja ne!**_


	3. Portal

**Searching for Levi / **_**Buscando a Levi  
Original **_**por **_**Blessende / Traducción **_**por**_** Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**_

_Capítulo 3: Portal_

~.~

Eren ya había estado antes en las puertas de Avalon. Estaban cerca, en un radio de veinticuatro kilómetros **(1)**, por lo cual la señal de alerta le llegó primero a él. El radar de la red alertó a los guardianes más cercanos en el vecindario, y parecía que este era su día de suerte. Llegó a los límites de la capilla de St Chamberlain, con los ojos fijos en su reloj pulsera, que pitaba monótonamente. '¿Aquí?', se preguntó 'Mierda, ¿siquiera funciona esta cosa? ¿O sigo lejos del objetivo?'

Un auto hizo sonar su bocina, y Eren se apartó de su camino antes de que doblara en la esquina y acelerara.

Hubo un destello, y Eren captó ligeramente un rastro de humo, levantándose cada vez más alto sobre las torretas de la estatua de St Chamberlain.

Alguien había llegado al lugar antes que él. Y, quien fuera, había lanzado una señal de ayuda. Eso no se veía bien.

Eran examinó la pared de la iglesia, y trepó por encima ágilmente. Se inclinó en el patio judío y corrió entre las sombras, manteniendo la mirada alerta en sus alrededores. Tomó como sitio de ventaja la cima de un viejo árbol, y trepó por el tronco. Se colgó en una rama resistente y empezó a sacar su equipo. Se quitó la parka, vistió el equipo de maniobras, deslizó una delgada navaja bajo su bota y sintió los niveles de adrenalina subírsele.

Oh, conocía este sentimiento.

_Mantén la calma._

Su corazón no estaba dispuesto a escuchar. De todas maneras y haciendo memoria, nunca había sido un buen oyente, considerando el habiéndose enamorado de un arrogante y mal hablado cabo primero **(2)** desde bien el principio.

_Concéntrate,_ se dijo Eren.

Puso su mente en el asunto. Esta no era la primera vez que había una irrupción, y no sería la última. _Ya hiciste esto antes_, se dijo Eren, guardando el resto de las cosas en la mochila. Miró el libro de Irodov, y una ligera mueca se dibujó en sus labios. Adivinen, Mecánicas Avanzadas puede esperar hasta mañana. Eso, si sobrevivía.

_Más te vale que sobrevivas, mierda_, dijo la conocida voz en su cabeza.

Eren apretó los dientes, asintiendo y deslizándose en espirales en la oscuridad del bosque.

**..-..**

El portal titiló en el horizonte, con una corriente baja de destellos liberándose cada vez que aparecía de la nada. Era una arcada alta, un amplio agujero con forma de remolino negro, alzándose quince metros y con la anchura de nueve. Las puertas nunca eran visibles a simple vista. No a menos que los ingenieros de Titán quisieran. O que alguien hubiese atravesado las barreras por la fuerza.

Eren descubrió quién fue esa persona.

La larga forma negra se erguía en el claro. Vestía armadura de cabeza a los pies, un gigantesco monstruo de metal y músculos, y no había nada más que la energía estática girando alrededor suyo, acompañada de un chirrido. Humanoide, pero parecía que en alguna parte las medidas se desviaron. La cosa se inclinaba sobre una persona, y un brazo similar a un escalpelo se le dirigía a la cabeza, casi letárgicamente. Eren captó unas briznas de cabello rubio y sesgados ojos azules.

_Mierda…_

Era _Annie_.

Leonhart estaba tumbada contra el tronco de un árbol, sus ojos apenas abiertos y un hilo de sangre cayendo desde su cuero cabelludo, manchando los cabellos de color rojo. Sus piernas estaban dobladas bajo su peso, y ella estaba prácticamente desarmada. Eran se dio cuenta de que su larga espada estaba hecha pedazos sobre el pasto. Los trozos de zirconio brillaban en la luz de la inocente luna. ¿Qué demonios _era_ la cosa que la había atacado? ¿Había venido del otro lado? ¿Era un invasor de Titán?

Eren hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Levantó una piedra y la lanzó hacia la espalda del gigante.

En su mente, casi se pudo imaginar el sonido de la voz exasperada.

'_¿Es broma? Después de todos los años que pasé entrenándote, ¿tu mejor ofensiva es __**esto**__? ¿Tirar un piedra?_'

Pero sirvió.

Y era todo lo que importaba.

El gigante de metal tornó su atención a Eren, a pesar de que su mano filosa seguía dirigida a Annie.

'Eh, cara de mierda,' le llamó Eren. 'Tú, gigante de cabeza de chorlito sobrecrecido, ¡mírame!', lo azuzó, usando un poco del colorido lenguaje que había aprendido en los últimos años de su feliz matrimonio. '¿Cómo te atreves a joder a la reina hielo, Annie Leonhart? Te voy a hacer llorar lágrimas de sangre…' le prometió, desenfundando su larga espada.

* * *

_**1** Olvidé mencionar que he pasado las millas a kilómetros, por lo menos a mí me son más familiares…._

_**2** Y aquí tenemos un significado para 'lance corporal'…. Es un rango entre soldado raso y cabo, que se pierde en las traducciones… incluso puede significar 'cabo segundo'. Es que la equivalencia de rangos se pierde, y dependiendo de a qué tipo de fuerza y país nos refiramos, puede ser llamado cabo (1°) o teniente. El tema es, que no me queda claro si Levi es un oficial o un suboficial, porque ahí se complica la cosa: cabo es de los rangos más bajos dentro de los suboficiales, mientras que teniente lo es de los oficiales…. En otros casos, los rangos son: soldado raso, cabo, sargento, teniente, capitán, coronel, general y mariscal de campo._

_**NOTAS DE LA TRADUCCION: Capítulo corto, por eso ya está listo. **_


	4. Voz

**Searching for Levi / **_**Buscando a Levi  
Original **_**por **_**Blessende / Traducción **_**por**_** Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**_

_Capítulo 4: Voz_

~.~

Hubo dos errores que cometió. Primero, que azuzara a su enemigo, lo que causo que la bestia se pusiera lívida de furia. El segundo fue creer que podía con un semi-gigante cuando incluso Annie Leonhart _barra_ Jujutsu '_te patearé el culo hasta mañana'_ no pudo. Sus espadas de zirconio resultaron inútiles contra su piel metálica, y lo que mejor pudo hacer, fue evitar que se partieran como las de Annie. Lo que se traducía en ataques inútiles y esquivazos veloces, justo los atributos por los cuales le habían puesto cero en los entrenamientos. Se podía imaginar la mirada de desilusión de Keith Shadis.

Pero Eren lo intentó.

Porque, si había otra cosa en la que era bueno, era en perseverancia. Otros le decían 'bastardo suicida', pero no iba a caer sin dar pelea.

Eren saltó sobre la cabeza de la cosa, aterrizando en su cuello. Luchó para mantenerse estable y buscó alguna debilidad. Había cables expuestos en la nuca, como si fuesen venas humanas, y decidió cortarlos. Ese fue su tercer error porque, cuando les atravesó con su cuchilla, una correntada de electricidad recorrió el zirconio hasta su brazo, prendiendo fuego su camiseta. Eren lanzo un chillido de dolor y se soltó de su agarre en el Titán, cayendo en el pasto del patio de la iglesia. Su cuerpo convulsionó y dio una última sacudida. Su camiseta humeaba, y la piel ardía en un rojo y cegador dolor.

La mole de metal se giró y esperó que Eren se pusiera de pie.

Esta vez, cuando el Titán giró su pesado brazo, no consiguió moverse con la velocidad necesaria. El golpe le dio en la cabeza, haciéndolo volar contra un árbol.

Su cabeza dio con el tronco y las tierras umbrías de la inconsciencia lo rodearon.

Eren cayó en un estado de oscuridad permanente.

Era mucho más calmo aquí, se percató mientras sus ojos se cerraban pesadamente. Cansado. Estaba terriblemente cansado. Después de todo, era sólo un humano. Lo último que escuchó fueron las cigarras del bosque, agitadas por la guerra entre hombre y máquina.

'Eren…'suspiró una cálida, fantasmagórica voz en sus oídos, grave, con un toque de fastidio y demás. Era amable, y le instaba a ser oída.

'Levántate, Eren.'

Eren hizo una mueca.

_No quiero._

'Dale, bastardo. Despiértate.'

_No… así es más fácil, ¿no captas? Dejar que la muerte me lleve. Estoy harto de pelear. Tan cansado. Tan jodidamente cansado. He hecho esto durante meses._

'¿Qué hay del mundo, Eren? ¿No quieres protegerlo? ¿Qué hay de tus amigos, de tus compañeros, de la gente cualquiera en las calles, imbéciles que no pueden andar en línea recta…? ¿Esos otros idiotas iguales a ti? ¿Vas a abandonarlos?'

Eren no respondió.

'¿No me prometiste océanos profundos, cielos azules y montañas cubiertas de nieve?'

Algo se escurrió por sus mejillas. Eran probó algo salado, y se preguntó si eran lágrimas o sangre. No importaba.

'¿No me lo prometiste?'

_Sí… lo hice._

'¿Eran promesas vacías?'

_No._

'No tienes que pelear, pero tampoco puedes se un blanco fácil. De pie, mocoso vago. Es una orden.'

Eren permaneció en silencio, y una sonrisa de dolor hizo torcer el borde de sus labios.

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me dijiste así? Mierda, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hablamos? Parecen siglos._

Se sintió largos, ágiles dedos deslizarse por su nuca. Una fantasmagórica frente apretarse contra la suya sudorosa, y el tacto de delgados labios en su cabello grasiento.

'Entonces, ven a casa. Ven a casa conmigo, Eren.', dijo la voz. 'Pero, primero, protege el mundo que tanto aprecias. Protege a la gente por la cual me dejaste _a mi_ atrás.'

Los ojos verde turquesa de Eren se abrieron de golpe. El cielo era de un oscuro color azul. Había manchas en su visión, que confundió con estrellas. Y también, había estrellas verdaderas. Cuerpos celestes que la gente decía que determinaba tu destino. Podía ver los bordes de Orión, ese cazador místico del cielo. También podía ver a las hermanas Pléyades. Sus manos estaban resbalosas de sudor, pero Eren se puso de pie, estremeciéndose por las cuchilladas de dolor que subían de su brazo quemado.

'Jaeger, idiota.' Escuchó a Annie decir por lo bajo '¿No podías… quedarte _tirado_?'

El Titán con armadura ya había dado un paso atrás dentro del portal. Había notado su pulso acelerarse, y ya estaba volviendo su cabeza hacia él. Hubo un cambio en su pose, y comenzó a moverse hacia el solitario soldado. Eren no esperó que fuera capaz de correr, mucho menos a una velocidad que desafiaba todas las leyes físicas. Mierda, hasta Irodov habría estado pasmado.

Eren cruzó sus espadas y mantuvo su lugar, sus ojos verdes sedientos de sangre entrecerrados en concentración.

Irodov…

Momento, ¿qué habría echo ese vejete en esta situación? Aquí estaba él, enfrentándose a cientos de toneladas de metal. Las puertas estaban atrás comprometidas detrás de eso, yendo y viniendo a la superficie. Estaba seguro de que la barrera se había roto para siempre.

_No tienes que pelearlo_, recordó que le dijo la voz.

Los ojos de Eren se ampliaron cuando el Titán con armadura alzó su brazo filoso. Por supuesto, sin el portal, su fuente de energía, el Titán no podía existir en este mundo, y se vería gravemente debilitado. Con suerte, podría incluso ser arrojado otra vez en el vacío. Esos portales se perderían para siempre y después habría caos, teniendo que explicar su perdida al Estado de Titán. _Decisiones, decisiones._

La atención de Eren se tornó a Annie, quien lo estaba mirando, sus azules ojos sosteniéndole la mirada.

Parecía estar pensando lo mismo que él.

Eren sonrió mientras el Titán con armadura se acercaba. Esperaba recibir su brazo cuchilla con su espada extendida. Pero Eren lo esquivó, avanzando a toda velocidad por entre sus pies y arrojando sus aperos de combate entre las dos esquinas del arco.

Hubo un crujido que partía los tímpanos y la bestia armada se volvió hacia el portal.

Antes de que pudiese mantenerse firme, la el portal estallo por el impacto. El oscuro vacío comenzó a tragarse todo lo que no se suponía debía haberlo cruzado desde un principio.

El negro Titán hizo un ultimo intento de llevarse a Eren… pero todo lo que pudo alcanzar fue dar manotazos en el aire.

Eren lo observó, con un extraño brillo malévolo en sus irises verdes.

'Di adiós a este lado del universo, amigo. Espero que hayas _disfrutado_ la estadía.' Se burló Eren.

El portal dio un último destello de corriente y consumió completamente al titán. Habiéndose comido al enemigo, el diezmado portal reducido a escombros y dejando una brecha de silencio y calor detrás.

Eren cayó sobre sus pies, exhausto y agotado.

Estaba agradecido de oír los latidos de su corazón.

Estaba agradecido de haber cumplido su promesa.

* * *

_**NOTA DE LA TRADUCCION: ¡capitulo terminado! Anuncio que hoy terminan mis vacaciones, y mañana regreso al trabajo y la semana siguiente a la uni, así que las publicaciones se harán un poco más espaciadas. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan review, ¡les agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo!**_


	5. Camarada

**Searching for Levi / **_**Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por**_** Blessende / Traducción por**_** Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**_

_Capítulo 5: Camarada_

_~.~_

El frio de octubre extrañamente no reconfortaba. Pasmado, hizo su camino hasta Annie, sintiendo sudor frio en la espalda, grasitud en los cabellos, consciente de un dolor sordo en el brazo. Tenía miedo de subirse la desgarrada manga y mirar el daño que había sufrido. Tenía miedo de las consecuencias de perder un brazo sano. Aparte, Leonhart parecía padecer un sufrimiento mayor. Se agachó ante la rubia mujer, y la observó tomar pequeñas inhalaciones de aire. Adentro, afuera. Adentro, afuera, los ligeros signos de vida. Sus ojos se movían inquietos bajo los pesados párpados.

Eren le buscó el pulso.

_Si, ahí está todavía._

Lento, lánguido. No se parecía a la Annie que conocía. Si sólo hubiera vacilado menos y actuado antes.

Eren se alzó un poco y miró su reloj. Apretó un botón inclinado a un lado, y encendió el comunicador. La voz autómata de Gale habló, llenando el silencio de los tejos en el patio de la iglesia.

'SOS. Necesito paramédicos en el Portal Punto 23. Un guardián caído, otro herido.' Dijo Eren, desesperadamente buscando ayuda.

Hubo un zumbido mientras Gale trataba de encender los routers y establecer la conexión.

'No se pudo conectar' fue la respuesta en el comunicador.

Eren frunció el ceño.

'¿Qué hay del equipo de Titán? Erd, Olua, Petra… ¿hay alguien?'

La línea quedó en silencio, ni siquiera había señales de estática.

'No se puede conectar' anunció Gale tras una larga pausa.

'Nivel 2. Hanji, Moblit, Mike… maldita sea, ¿no hay nadie?'

Un tenso silencio le siguió, y Gale volvió a responder lo mismo.

Eren se pasó la mano buena por el puente de la nariz, suspirando pesadamente.

'Nivel 3, soporte,' dijo, la voz tornándose un graznido. 'Levi… Rivaille Levi. Por favor responde.'

Sus ruegos no fueron escuchados.

'No se puedo conectar.' Repitió Gale con indiferencia. Después de todo, era sólo una maquina.

El joven guardián de cabello castaño masculló una maldición, y miró a Annie. Había perdido precioso tiempo tratando de establecer una comunicación. Estaban solos, decidió. Sin perder tiempo, tomó el brazo de Leonhart y empezó a deslizarla sobre el hombro herido por la batalla.

Sobrevivirían, se juró a sí mismo.

**..-..**

Había oído decirlo antes. Que agallas y determinación podían hacer milagros, y hacer que la gente moviera montañas. Eren resopló mientras dejaban el portal de Avalon, luchando con el peso añadido de otra persona. Estaba seguro de que Annie contaba como una montaña. Un maldito monte Everest. Tal vez un Kilimanjaro.

'Maldita sea, Annie, podías haber aflojado un poco en entrenar tanto músculo. O comerte esa papa extra en el almuerzo.'

La mujer en su espalda ni se inmutó.

Si Annie no respondía a sus insultos, significaba que estaba inconsciente.

Mientras Eren caminaba por la calle, entrando y saliendo de las sombras, extraños pensamientos le asaltaron. ¿Qué _fue_ esa cosa que les atacó? Sí, había habido incursiones antes. Algunas inofensivas, como un androide explorador, un nanodroide anómalo o incluso amistoso. Pero nunca, en los ocho años que llevaba, se había cruzado con un Titán totalmente armado de ese tamaño. Necesitaba informarlo al cuartel. Tan pronto como pudiera hacer que Gale se conectara con el otro lado.

'Hey, Jaeger.' Susurró una voz áspera cerca de su oreja. Annie había conseguido despertar. '¿A dónde… estamos yendo?' preguntó ella, encogiéndose con cada palabra.

Eren reforzó su agarre en ella y apuró el paso.

'A un hospital. No me puedo conectar con Titán. Tenemos que arreglarnos con la ayuda de aquí. El hospital Stanley Memorial- está… justo en la esquina, creo. Aguanta, Annie.' Dijo Eren, forzándose a correr.

'Jaeger… ¿eres idiota?' preguntó Annie.

Eren se detuvo, mirándola de reojo. Ella estaba mirándolo con esos penetrantes ojos azules suyos. Había un dejo de furia en esa mirada. A pesar de todo, Eren se preguntó porqué estaba enojada con él.

Consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

'Sí. La gente me dice así muy seguido. ¿Por qué?'

'¿Y qué le dirás a los médicos?' susurró ella. '¿Que nos atropelló un auto? ¿Que nos asaltaron en un callejón? _Míranos_, Jaeger. Nadie se va a creer una sola palabra.'

Eren hizo una mueca.

'¿Qué mierda quieres hacer tú, Annie? ¿Quieres desangrarte hasta morir? No te dejaré morirte, rubia.'

Se hizo el silencio, y la respiración de Annie se hizo aún más ligera, si fue posible.

Eren volvió a correr, tratando de mantener fuera de su mente el dolor de su brazo.

'¿Tanto te importo?' preguntó Annie, tras un largo rato de meditación.

Eren ladró una risotada. 'Por supuesto, somos camaradas, ¿no?'

'Entonces, llévanos del otro lado,' fue la lenta respuesta.

Eren parpadeó.

'¿Qué?'

'Tienes la llave, ¿no es así?'

Eren se detuvo en seco por segunda vez.

'El portal veintidós no está lejos, Jaeger. Es un almacén en el lado este de los muelles.'

Los brazos de Annie, que habían estado fláccidos alrededor de su cuello, se apretaron. Una venosa mano se deslizó por su pecho y se posó sobre la llave, oculta en los pliegues de su camiseta. Nadie sabía de la llave. Era raro como Leonhart, que de insistir en cumplir los protocolos, le pidiese que los rompiera al poco rato.

'Vayámonos a Titán,' dijo ella. 'Eres el guardián de la puerta, ¿no? Es la única manera de que sobrevivamos.'

_Titán._

La palabra incitaba emociones mixtas en él.

Debió haber considerado que no se había despedido aun de su madre. O que no le dejó una nota a Armin u otro de sus amigos- Sasha, Connie. Pero todo lo que Eren podía pensar era: la consigna de Mecánicas Avanzadas que había abandonado en la copa de un viejo árbol. Mierda, de seguro ese profesor lo iba a suspender esta vez.

* * *

**NT: Gracias a todos los que añaden esta traducción a sus favoritos y a seguimiento. Me alegra saber que les desperté el interés ^_^**


	6. Presa Fácil

**Searching for Levi / **_**Buscando a Levi  
Original **_**por **_**Blessende / Traducción **_**por**_** Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**_

_Capítulo 6: Presa fácil **(1)**_

~.~

El portal en el punto veintidós estaba aún intacto, oculto entre dos desiertos almacenes en los muelles. Eren se deslizó en el espacio entre los edificios, cojeando a medida que cruzaba. Cuando alcanzó el final del largo pasillo, ayudó a Annie a sentarse junto una gran carga embalada (que apestaba a pescado empacado en hielo, esperando ser exportado), mientras él se ponía a trabajar con el portal. Sacó la llave tirando del cordel. Era un adorno simple, labrada en oro un lazo atado en un nudo. Tenerla lejos del latido de su corazón hizo sentir a Eren aliviado, teniendo un momento Frodo propio _**(2)**_. El peso en su pecho se había aligerado considerablemente. Había sido un secreto, esta llave universal suya. A ningún guardián de la paz en los cuerpos sele había otorgado una llave. Salvo a Eren, claro. Y Leonhart parecía haberlo descubierto. Desde hacía cuánto, no podía adivinarlo. Ya no había motivo para mantenerla oculta. No cuando había alguien al borde de desangrarse.

Eren caminó al centro del lugar y apretó el botón de acceso en su reloj.

El portal se dejó ver, sus engranes marchando, haciendo una metódica aparición pieza por pieza. Pequeñas luces iluminaron el conocido arco.

Vió el enorme cerrojo a la izquierda e insertó la llave en él.

La verdad de las puertas era… que no había necesidad de un mecanismo físico para asegurarlas. Los ingenieros titánicos _**(3)**_ sólo necesitaban un código de autorización. Y eso, ellos lo habían grabado en la llave dorada. El lector era la cerradura, estilizada a la imaginería de libros de historia medieval. Eren, muy a menudo, se preguntaba si la cosa era un tipo de broma interna entre los ingenieros.

Hubo un suave 'click', y el cerrojo cedió. El portal se abrió y un vacío negro se mostró, del mismo tamaño del de la iglesia de Chamberlain.

Eren se volvió a Annie, quien sorprendentemente estaba despierta y mirándolo con agudeza.

'¿Lista para Mordor?'

Annie le dio una mirada de confusión.

Sip, él y Armin definitivamente eran unos nerds.

**..-..**

Eren maldijo.

El vacío era la pesadilla de todo valiente guardián.

Odiaba esta parte.

La larga caminata de treinta minutos a través del túnel interestelar. Como siempre, era de una oscuridad cerrada y el lugar apestaba a helio. Un cuerpo sano podía hacer el recorrido de ocho kilómetros _**(4)**_ en treinta minutos. Pero cuando se trataba de un herido, que además cargaba el peso de dos personas, se preguntó cuanto le costaría llegar al final. ¿Los portales estarían cerrados en el otro extremo? ¿Podía esperar encontrar a alguien allí? ¿Alguien que podría llevar a Annie donde le dieran la atención médica necesaria? ¿Su llave sería capaz de forzar la apertura del portal a Titán? ¿Que tal si se desmayaban, y se quedaban atrapados aquí? ¿Eternamente atrapados en este vacío gótico?

No podía saberlo.

Todo lo que Eren podía era desear que las peores situaciones no sucedieran.

Diez minutos pasaron, y el camino estaba cobrando su cuota en Eren. Se sentó en el suelo, tratando de mantener su atención lejos de su brazo derecho. Ya no lo podía sentir, ni siquiera el dolor. Puso su mano izquierda sobre su codo derecho y lo apretó. Nada. _Mierda, nada de nada._

'¿Qué… le pasa a tu brazo?' inquirió Annie, notando sus movimientos.

'Nada, no te preocupes,' dijo él, apretando los dedos y parándose otra vez.

Caminó, cansándose con cada paso y cada respiración. Sus pulmones se resistían, su corazón estaba agitado y su cabeza era la mayor traidora de todos, cediendo a momentos de mareos e inconsciencia.

'¿Qué tan lejos hemos llegado?' preguntó la rubia.

'Mitad de camino, creo.'

Hubo una extraña pausa y la sintió moverse por primera vez.

'Hey, Eren,' dijo Annie.

'¿Sí?' crujió él, sorprendido de oírla llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

'¿Te gusta el mundo de Titán?'

Eren luchó con la urgencia de caer de agotamiento. Sonrió, a pesar del esfuerzo. 'No puedo decir que lo odio.'

Oyó una risita. La risa de Annie Leonhart. Quien hubiera pensado, esa mujer podía reír.

'¿A causa de _ese_ tipo?' preguntó ella.

'Tal vez,' respondió él. 'Escuché que tú también tienes a alguien. Aunque creí necesario ser un Godzilla para calentar el corazón de una reina de los hielos. O hacerla conversadora. No creo que hayamos…'

Annie emitió una risa alegre. Sonaba extrañamente saludable para alguien con una herida en la cabeza.

'Siempre supe… que la lealtad personal sería tu condena.' Dijo Annie en un susurro.

Eren sacudió la cabeza. 'No es acerca de lealtad, Annie. Confío en él. Con mi vida.'

'Confianza' repitió Annie, girando su mano tan rápido que lo sorprendió. La otra se hundió en su bota, y sacó el cuchillo que él había escondido allí. Ella deslizó el filo por su cuello con la práctica de un profesional, cortando la piel en una limpia línea. Pasó tan rápido, que Eren no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Se paralizó y sintió el cuchillo clavarse. La sangre manó, dejando a Eren resollando a sus pies.

Hubo un silencio expectante, mientras Eren escupía restos de sangre.

'¡Qué… demonios, Annie!' dijo ahogadamente.

Annie Leonhart se agachó ante él, los deslumbrantes ojos azules en el oscuro fondo. Mechones de su rubio cabello se habían soltado de su coleta. Algunos todavía tenían manchas color rojo. Rojo, pero Eren notó que no tenía heridas visibles. En su mano, ella sostenía la llave del portal. ¡Su jodida llave!

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el borde de los labios de ella e hizo girar la llave en círculos para distraerse.

Mientras Eren colapsaba en un charco de sangre.

Annie alargó una mano. Le revolvió los castaños cabellos con deferencia, suave, gentil hasta tornarse sádica, y sus callosas manos le hicieron girar la cabeza hacia arriba. '¿Confías en los titánicos, Jaeger? Entonces, hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Ve al Depósito de Trost, piso tres. Busca el archivero marcado con la 'J', y encontrarás un archivo con tu nombre. Léelo. Léelo atentamente. Léelo hasta que las palabras te entren. Eso, si sobrevives aquí afuera. Gracias por toda tu ayuda. La apreciamos.'

Dejó que su cabeza caiga y se volvió sobre sus pies, con sus pasos haciendo eco en el vacío.

* * *

**1** El titulo original es _'pot-shots'_, que literalmente es 'disparos', y alude a disparar a una presa por comida, a un blanco sencillo, emboscar o hacer una critica oportuna. Considerando el contenido del capitulo, me pareció mas acorde aludir al tema de la caza.

**2** A estas alturas, muchos deben saberlo, pero igual aclaro que se refiere al protagonista de _El señor de los anillos_, donde Frodo Bolsón es el portador de un anillo maldito que debe llevar a Mordor, y lo lleva de una cadena al cuello.

**3** Acá el término correcto es 'titanes', sin embargo, como se refiere al gentilicio de los habitantes del mundo de Titán, me pareció más acorde traducir 'titánicos', para diferenciarlos de los titanes como los conocemos en la serie.

**4** Cinco millas en el original.


	7. Oscuridad

**Searching for Levi / **_**Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por**_** Blessende / Traducción por**_** Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**_

_Capítulo 7: Oscuridad_

**_~.~_**

Se dice que, más cerca estás de la muerte, más vulnerable eres a fantasear. Como un mecanismo de autodefensa, para protegerte del verdadero dolor de la muerte.

'_¡Eren! ¡Eren!'_

Oyó la voz frenética de Armin en su extraño sueño.

_Y allí estaba su pequeño compañero, parado delante de la mesa donde Eren batallaba duramente con su tarea de Fluidos dinámicos. Estúpido Bernoulli y sus puñeteros principios. Armin sostenía un libro con una sonrisa triunfante._

'_Eren, mira ¿que encontré entre las repisas de ayuda y erotismo?'_

_El chico de desordenados cabellos castaños siempre estaría sorprendido de cómo podía Armin sacar tanto placer de leer libros._

'_Un momento, ¿tenemos una sección de erotismo? ¿En la biblioteca de la universidad? Carajo, ¡no!', cortó el moreno, mostrándose estupefacto. '¡Y no me lo habías dicho!'_

_Armin se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia, y apretó el enorme libro encuadernado en cuero en la cara de Eren. '¡Dime que leíste esto antes! O, sino, vamos a tener un largo día por delante.'_

_Eren leyó el titulo en voz alta._

'_Nop, nunca escuche de él.' Meditó._

_Y resultó ser un largo día._

Que raro, ahora no podía recordar el título. Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, y trataba de recuperarlo del caos y confusión que era su mente. Algo sobre el cielo y el infierno. ¿Cielo perdido? ¿Infierno perdido? Había un ángel caído, llamado Lucifer. Una víbora. Milton. Sí… Paraíso Perdido, de Milton, ¿no? Los recuerdos trajeron diversos pasajes que Armin le leyó. Recordaba ese caluroso día de verano, que pasó con el aire acondicionado de la biblioteca, escuchando la cómica y emocionada voz de Armin.

_Nueve veces habían recorrido el día y la noche _**(1)**

Así fue como Lucifer y los suyos cayeron a los abismos del infierno. Y cuan profundo le parecía a Eren caer, a los abismos de la inconciencia.

Eren se despertaría y el ciclo volvería a repetirse. Esta constante batalla con la consciencia y la oscuridad. No podía moverse, hablar, llorar o gritar por ayuda. El nombre 'Annie' iba y venia con una quieta furia dentro. Era ese espirito animal suyo, manteniéndolo con vida pero consumiéndolo al mismo tiempo. Su furia o lo liberaría o lo devoraría.

_Leonhart._

_Puta Annie Leonhart._

La había cargado… todo el camino. Habían sido camaradas, juramentados por honor y deber. ¿Por cuánto tiempo habían luchado, lado a lado?

La respiración de Eren se hizo más débil, mientras recordaba los días que habían pasado juntos. Le contaría un chiste, y ella apenas esbozaría una sonrisa, divertida por su entusiasmo. Se cruzarían en las calles, y pretenderían no conocerse. Cuando llegaba la noche, se sentarían, hombro con hombro, vigilando la ciudad.

_Dime que no fuiste tú. Dime que era tu doble. _**(2)**

_Que era cualquiera, menos tú, Annie._

_Cualquiera menos tú._

Pero la verdad estaba haciendo peso. Había sido traicionado y abandonado a morir en este simulado infierno imbuido de helio. Los ojos verdes de Eren se abrieron un poco, y levantó la cabeza, girándola para ver el camino adelante. Captó algo. Pequeñas luces, titilando en las sombras más adelante, amenazándole como pequeños demonios.

El portal… al mundo de Titán.

Estaba a poco menos de un kilómetro. **(3)**

Pero Eren no podía moverse. Ni tenía la llave para abrirlo.

Su cabeza volvió a caer al suelo con un ligero golpe, la angustia invadiéndolo. _Mantente despierta, estúpida alma mía. Mantente despierta_. Se llevó la mano izquierda a la boca para morderla. Y entonces se percató de su reloj. Era extraño. _Tan jodidamente extraño_. Annie le había quitado la llave pero no su conexión. ¿Por qué? ¿Le había tenido lástima? ¿Quería que sobreviviera a esta espantosa herida? Eren no sabía qué pensar al respecto.

Había una lucecita titilando a un lado del reloj, que indicaba que el comunicador funcionaba, Gale lista y a su entera disposición. La voz de la red **(4)** esperaba por su orden.

Trató, pero las palabras eran dolorosas de pronunciar.

_Vamos, boca, habla._

'Conecta,'. Dijo suavemente, la voz apenas un suspiro '-me con Levi… Rivaille Levi.'

Eren esperó que la respuesta fuera una negativa. Que todos sus esfuerzos serían inútiles. Pero Gale se puso en marcha, silenciosa, cambiando routers, moviendo las ondas y haciendo la conexión. Hubo un clic y el tono de llamada. No pasaron dos tonos, y la llamada fue finalmente aceptada.

El corazón de Eren se aceleró en su pecho, esforzándose por la perdida de sangre.

Y se hizo el silencio. Ese silencio al que estaba muy acostumbrado.

Eren oyó la inhalación y exhalación al otro lado, quieta y tranquila, sin un ápice de urgencia en ella. ¿Qué habría estado haciendo? ¿Estar enterrado en papeleo en los Cuarteles? ¿Bebiendo té en casa? ¿Acomodando los archiveros por centésima vez? ¿O… pensaría en él?

'¿Eren?' preguntó la voz al fin. '¿Dónde estás?'

Los ojos verde turquesa se cerraron, saboreando la voz.

Apenas una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios.

'Eh, ¿estás ahí?' inquirió la voz.

'… sí,' murmuró Eren.

Y hubo una pausa. Eren se imaginaba el ceño fruncido, y creyó oír los ruidos en el trasfondo. De una quietud esparciéndose sobre una atenta audiencia.

'Háblame. ¿Dónde diablos estás?', reclamó Levi.

_¿Donde estaba?_

Eren pensó con fuerza. Pero todo lo que recordaba eran los versos del libro de Armin. Y, a medida que recordaba, comenzó a recitarlos.

'Contempla aquel lugar, desierto y sombrío,  
Aquel antro horrible cerrado por todas partes'

Eren farfulló delirando, los ojos girándose para adentro.

'Eren', le llamó Levi, el primer trazo de pánico en la voz del mayor. Eren comenzó a oí voces en la estática, pasos correteando por pasillos, un silbido de alarma, alguien maldiciendo y Levi ladrarle una orden a alguien.

'No sé que mierda estás diciendo. Pero sigue hablando,' le urgió Levi.

Eren forzó una sonrisa amarga.

'Encendido como un gran horno. Pero esas – _cof, cof _– llamas-'

El joven guardián comenzó a toser de a ratos, gotas de sangre salpicando de sus dientes manchados.

Levi hizo un sonido y le dio aliento para que prosiguiera.

'No prestan luz… y la oscuridad es bastante  
Para descubrir sólo cuadros… de dolor,'

La respiración de Eren se tornó sibilante, y se calló.

'¿Y?' le inquirió Levi, deteniéndose.

El moreno volvió a decir los versos, la boca armando las frases, esperando que salgan.

'Tristísimas regiones, lúgubre oscuridad, donde la paz  
Y el reposo no pueden morar jamás, donde no llega ni aún la esperanza.'

Eren tomó aire, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

'Eso es todo… lo que recuerdo, Levi.'

'Es suficiente,' fue la respuesta.

Hubo un silencio y Eren oyó un potente crujido llenar el vacío. Oyó los portales abrirse. La luz salió, los diablillos de la oscuridad partieron y si estuviera totalmente consciente, hubiera sido capaz de oír a Hanji, Moblit y a alguien más.

Pasos se acercaron a él.

Había pánico en las voces alteradas.

Lo último que recordaba Eren fueron las borrosas obscenidades dirigidas a él, y el sentimiento de cálidos brazos alzarlo, rodeándolo con una capa. Eren consiguió forzar a que sus ojos se abran y captar algo. Se encontró con los apáticos ojos grises de Levi, mirándolo desde una tormenta de emociones.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA TRADUCCIÓN**

**1** Aquí recurrí a una traducción que descargue de libros tauro . com .ar . Traducir poesía es mejor dejarlo a quien ya sabe…. Y lo hizo antes que yo **;P** ,aunque retoqué un poco.

**2** En el original dice doppelganger,

**3** Media milla en el original= 0,8 km.

**4** 'Network' en el original. Gale es un programa que maneja las comunicaciones en una red, similar a internet, pero mucho más integrada a la vida diaria.


	8. Prisionero

**Searching for Levi / **_**Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por**_** Blessende / Traducción por**_** Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**_

_Capítulo 8: Prisionero_

Se despertó a una luz cegadora. Las paredes eran inmaculadamente limpias, blancas como la nieve, y una lámpara de techo colgaba encima de él. Eren gruñó ante la luminosidad, y yació quieto en la cama. Una línea de suero colgaba a su izquierda, y se hizo un ovillo en posición fetal, observando el líquido gotear a sus venas. En alguna parte, cercana, una máquina pitaba monótonamente, grabando la marcha de su corazón.

_Bip. Bip._

Eren se sentó, oyendo el ruido de cadenas metálicas. Se volvió mirar las esposas debajo de su bunker. Sus pies estaban sujetados firmemente, encadenados a la cama por largas cadenas.

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Eren. Duda, confusión, y, finalmente, un golpe de sorpresa se asentó en sus rasgos.

¿Por qué era amarrado como si fuera prisionero?

Su brazo derecho había sido vendado, mostrando manchas amarillas y puntos rojos.

'Buen día, rayo de sol **(1)**', oyó decir a alguien 'Al _fin _despiertas. Te tomó su tiempo, ¿no?'

La voz venía de un parlante en la pared. Reconoció a quien hablaba de inmediato. Era la voz que lo mantuvo con vida entonces, urgiéndole que hablara, llenándolo con la silenciosa desesperación por vivir. Era la misma voz que ahora estaba llena de burla. Como si Eren fuera el personaje de una sátira.

Miró arriba, y se descubrió siendo escrutado tras una gran pared de vidrio.

Reconoció a unos rostros familiares. El comandante Erwin, sentado en una silla, sosteniendo su mentón en las manos. El estratega de los cuerpos de paz tenía una apariencia caballerosa que solía engañar a la mayoría de la gente. No muchos captaban la agenda cruel y de 'no tomar prisioneros' en ese rostro correcto. Observaba a Eren como si el joven fuera un sujeto de estudio que se malogró. A su lado, Hanji charlaba libremente con un gigante uniformado de aspecto rudo. El caballero no parecía divertido por la instructiva charla de Hanji Zoe, y limpió una basurilla de su manga. Y entonces… Eren _lo_ vio.

Cercano al vidrio, sosteniendo el micrófono en mano, estaba Levi.

Rivaille no vestía su uniforme, sino su abrigo manga larga, camisa blanca de mangas fruncidas y esa estúpida chalina suya. Eren lo miró largamente, esperando una explicación. Pero Levi lo miraba inexpresivo, con cara de piedra, los labios cerrados y ojos grises peligrosamente entrecerrados.

Rivaille le echo una mirada, como buscando algo. 'Te inyectamos suficiente morfina para que el dolor se mantenga controlado. Y, en cuanto a tu cuello, los doctores dijeron que tus cuerdas vocales y tráquea sufrieron daños menores. Pero acostumbro no fiarme de esos imbéciles de saco blanco. Así que-'

'¿-cómo te sientes?' preguntó Levi, sus rasgos suavizándose por un segundo.

'Para la mierda.' Repuso Eren, suprimiendo la urgencia de responder con un insulto.

'¿Ah, sí?' dijo Levi, una sonrisa maliciosa formándose en su rostro. 'Bueno, contigo somos dos.'

Eren se movió hacia sus esposas, levantando su pie. Las cadenas chirriaron en respuesta.

'Y… ¿para qué son estas? ¿Para rememorar algo?' el joven guardián preguntó, alzando una ceja a su compañero.

Hubo un fruncimiento en la sonrisa de Levi.

'¿Te refieres a la primera vez que nos vimos? ¿O los juguetitos que tenemos en casa?'

La charla de Hanji y el misterioso soldado acabó. Los dos observaban a Levi, un poco avergonzados de haber escuchado la última parte de la conversación. Eren le sostuvo la mirada al Cabo Primero **(2)**, sin inmutarse. El aire se cargó entre ellos y los demás en el cuarto, todos demasiado temerosos de interrumpirles.

'Y yo que pensaba… que teníamos una _saludable_, sincera relación.' Dijo Eren, apretando los dientes. 'Sabes… de las que se hablan y que dan al menos un aviso antes de meter a su pareja en la cárcel.'

Levi no dijo nada, apartando el micrófono de sí mismo. Si Eren esperaba provocarlo, no lo logró. En su lugar, la Líder de Escuadrón, Hanji Zoe, rió nerviosamente. Se quitó los anteojos y los limpió con el borde de su uniforme.

'Esto no es la cárcel, Eren,' le gritó, esperando que la oyera tras el vidrio. 'Estamos dejando que te recuperes en el sótano del hospital militar. ¡No te preocupes!'

'¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡Me encadenaron como un animal, Hanji!'

'Tsk, tsk. Piensa que es como una _pequeña_ inconveniencia.'

'Pero, ¿por qué?'

El Comandante Erwin habló a continuación. Dijo una palabra que Eren no oyó, y la cortina de la ventana de vidrio comenzó a alzarse. Lo hizo centímetro a centímetro, hasta que Eren sintió que un calor ascendía por la habitación por el intercambio de aires.

Erwin sonrió.

'Mis disculpas, Eren. Pero tenemos a Niles Drascolle de la Policía Militar de Titán aquí. Ha esperado una semana para conseguir una declaración de los eventos que sucedieron en el Portal Veintitrés.'

'¿Una semana?' repitió Eren, sorprendido.

'Ocho días, cuatro horas para ser precisos,' cortó Levi. 'Eso ha sido cuán largo estuviste inconsciente, rayo de sol.'

Eren miró al hombre que permanecía en el marco de la ventana. ¿Había estado preocupado? Eren esperaba que esto fuera una broma del más grande, esperando una señal. Pero Levi se acomodó la chalina, evitando sus ojos. El muchacho se vio obligado a volver su atención a Erwin y a Niles.

'Okay. Puedo hablar.'

Erwin sonrió. 'Bien. Será mejor que nos atengamos a los hechos en cuanto sea posible.' El comandante agregó. 'Hanji, ¿puedes grabar su testimonio? Eren, ¿podemos proceder?'

El castaño asintió con renuencia.

**..-..**

El interrogatorio duró dos horas, pero casi se sintieron como tres. Les contó de la llamada de Gale, la señal de alerta que vio sobre Chamberlain, el avistamiento del titán con armadura y la herida Annie. Les narró la lucha que prosiguió, y de su decisión de sabotear el portal veintitrés. Más recordaba, más dudaba de sí mismo.

Fue ésta última parte que no le cayó bien a Niles. El hombre barbudo y de cabellos grises insistió a Eren con respecto al titán armado, a qué se parecía, si era un droide y porqué el joven no se contactó con la Central**(3)** de inmediato.

'Como dije, ¡no _lo sé_! Nunca antes vi cosa igual. Aparte, no tenía el puto _tiempo_,' respondió, exasperado, Eren. 'Tenía un sospechoso, señor, y un miembro herido gravemente. Era mi prerrogativa el poner a salvo la vida de Leonhart antes de hacer un maldito llamado.'

'Un Terrícola **(4)**,' murmuró Niles con disgusto.

'¿Qué?' saltó Eren, sus dedos cerrándose en un puño. '¿Cómo nos llamó?'

'Demoliste el portal para salvar a una Terrícola. Una mujer que, aparentemente, te atrajo al portal, que está acusada por traición y agresión, prófuga, y que tiene en su poder la llave universal. Chico, estás muy jodido. Por todo lo que sabemos, podrías ser su cómplice.'

Hubo un silencio colosal y Eren se volvió a Erwin y a Hanji, desesperado. Seguramente, ellos no creían esos sinsentidos que el hombre decía. Pero sus plácidas expresiones los delataban. Ellos sospechaban de él, o no tenían una coartada lo suficientemente fuerte para liberarlo. Así que, así eran las cosas… de verdad creían que él era un enemigo. Porque era un humano del otro mundo. Un Terrícola. Después de todo lo que había pasado…

Alguien se rió.

Eren se volvió a Levi, quien miraba a Niles con desprecio.

'La ley dice que se es inocente hasta que se prueba la culpabilidad, Driscoll.'

Niles resopló.

'Sí, sí. La pregunta es, quien lo defenderá cuando atestigüe.'

La cabeza de Levi se volvió a Eren, observándolo atentamente.

'Ése seré yo, por supuesto. Soy su mentor, su guardián, su superior desde que tenía quince años. Yo responderé por él.'

El hombre de barba frunció el ceño.

'Y también eres su esposo, noté. Eso hace las cosas un poco complicadas.'

Levi se sonrió maliciosamente. 'Eso es irrelevante, cabeza de mierda. Mi deber con el Estado está por encima del resto. Después de todo, como dijiste, es sólo un humano. Un terrícola, ¿verdad? Un maldito terrícola.'

Eren lo miró, consternado.

**..-..**

Llegó la noche… al menos, Eren pensaba que era la noche. Tenía la oscuridad como compañera, pero ninguna voz invisible que lo animara. No esta vez. Estaba solo, como antes. Se sentó en la cama, confuso, observando las luces de neón titilar en el pasillo de vigilancia. No había nadie ahora allí afuera. Ninguna mirada inquisidora, ninguna sospecha de una venganza ni siquiera las miradas de lástima que le daban sus oficiales superiores, Hanji y Erwin.

El peso del insomnio lo tiraba. Sos ojos verdes hacia largo rato perdieron su brillo.

Aparentemente, no era el único con problemas.

El parlante le llamó la atención.

'¿No puedes dormir?' dijo la conocida voz.

No había alegría en ella. La pregunta fue hecha en total seriedad, pero todo lo que Eren recordaba fue 'un maldito terrícola'.

Eren se volvió al parlante, lanzándole cuchillas por los ojos. Buscó en el cuarto por la cámara de vigilancia, pero no la halló.

'Así que, también tienes un fetiche de voyerismo, ¿eh? ¿Por cuánto tiempo me has estado observando?'

'Lo suficiente.'

'Pervertido.'

'Es _señor_ para ti, guardián.'

'Perdón por herir sus sentimientos, pervertido _señor_.'

Eren levantó su mano buena, y alzó el dedo mayor en el aire. Se volvió a la cama, cubriéndose la cabeza con las mantas y oyó el molesto ruido de las cadenas moverse con él.

Hubo un silencio hasta que una sola palabra fue pronunciada.

'Mocoso.'

* * *

_**NOTAS DE LA TRADUCCIÓN**_

**1** Ah… traducir algo como 'good morning sunshine' es algo complicado (particularmente 'sunshine', que literalmente es 'luz brillante/de día')…. Además, en español no hay una frase hecha que capte totalmente su sentido.

**2** 'Lance Corporal', literalmente es 'soldado de primera', pero decidí traducirlo como 'cabo primero'. Si ya leyeron 'El mocoso en la bañera,' sabrán que Levi era un teniente. Luego esto se explicará.

**3** HK= headquarters (cuartel general) en el original.

**4** 'Earthborn' (nativo/nacido en la tierra) en el original.


	9. Rayo de Sol

**Searching for Levi / **_**Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por**_** Blessende / Traducción por**_** Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**_

_Capítulo 9: Rayo de Sol _**(1)**

'¡No me digas que otra vez te pasaste la noche entera aquí!' dijo Hanji, colocando una taza de bebida humeante en la mesa. Los ojos de Rivaille se abrieron y se movieron de la ruda mujer de anteojos al monitor de la sala de control. El bulto en la cama no se había movido. Todo lo que se veía esa un brazo vendado, sobresaliendo de debajo de la manta. Si Levi se fijaba bien, podía notar el ligero ascenso y descenso del pecho.

Seguía durmiendo. Ese era un buen signo. El más joven se había revuelto en la cama toda la noche. Bueno, revolcado por cuanto le era posible con sus ataduras. El brazo seguía siendo algo preocupante de ver. Levi necesitaba tener una charla con el médico al respecto.

'Eh, Levi, ¿estás escuchando?' interrumpió Hanji.

Ella apoyó una mano, reconfortante, en su hombro.

El hombre de corte militar ligeramente se encogió de hombros, y se pasó una mano por la cara.

'Sí… ¿queoraes?' preguntó, sorprendido por lo gangosa de su voz.

'Son las cero seiscientas. Necesitas descansar, Levi. Ve a casa y duerme un poco.'

'Estoy bien', le ladró Rivaille con fastidio.

'Obviamente _no_ estás bien. Aparte, no me preocupo por _ti_, mi querido maniático de la limpieza,' dijo ella. Hanji indicó a la figura en el monitor. 'Hazlo por él, cabezota. Y esa la razón por la que estoy aquí. Me llamó Erwin. Y te traigo buenas y malas noticias. ¿Cuál quieres oír primero?'

'Las buenas, por favor.'

Hanji Zoe saltó a la silla de metal a su lado. Si Levi hubiera estado particularmente rencoroso, le hubiera llamado la atención por el cabello despeinado, las arrugas de la camisa e incluso por las manchas de, posiblemente, fue la cena de la noche anterior, y todo el aspecto desaliñado de su uniforme. Ella siempre parecía que recién se había levantado de dormir, vestida con su uniforme de costumbre y excesivos niveles de entusiasmo. Cómo lo lograba, Levi no tenía ni idea. Cómo conseguía comandar a su tropa de desquiciados era algo aún más misterioso. Pero Hanji no sería Hanji sin sus manías.

'Zachlay aprobó que representes a Eren. _Condicionalmente_. Empezando en que respetes el decoro de la corte y, cito textualmente, 'no cague asustando a los jurados con una muestra de violencia y lenguaje profano'. No quiere que se repita lo de la última vez. ¿Has oído?'

Levi se sonrió. 'Bueno, si no puedo ser violento y profano, me volvería gris y aburrido. ¿Donde está la gracia?'

'Levi ', le llamó la atención Hanji.

'Está bien, está bien, lo haré. Lánzame la mala ahora.'

'La audiencia está programada para pasado mañana. Y no es_ sólo_ una audiencia. Es una completa corte marcial. Sabes lo que significa… ¿no?'

Levi no respondió, volviendo su atención a la pantalla. Sus cejas se fruncieron, la furia asomando pero no del todo.

'Ya veo. Así que, el Estado tiene el suficiente tiempo para hacerle corte marcial a un inocente, pero no para descubrir quien fue el invasor. Me huele a rata, y no solo de un uniforme sucio.'

'Sí, eso pienso también. Espera…' Hanji exclamó, mirando a sus ropas con indignación. 'Qué huele-'

'No importa.'

Él se giró en su asiento y estiró los brazos, haciendo crujir su cuello.

'Hanji,' dijo.

'¿Sí?'

'Sé que estás ocupada con tu investigación acerca del Engendro Armado y la Rubia. Pero pon a Oluo a vigilar. Tengo que hacer unos recados.'

Antes de que Levi pudiera salir de la sala de control, Hanji lo volvió a llamar.

'¿No vas a hablarle a Eren?'

Levi se detuvo brevemente, mirando de reojo a la imagen en pantalla.

'Estoy seguro de que no estaría metido en esta mierda de no ser por mi culpa.'

**..-..**

El departamento estaba en el distrito Brianne de Trost. En el piso doce de un alto edificio, con un pequeño balcón, del cual podías, con buen clima, ver el sol. La mayor parte de los días no eran agradables, para ser sinceros, debido a que las nubes del holocausto de antaño se mantendrían encima de los límites de la ciudad. Un permanente recuerdo del pasado, una ominosa amenaza para el futuro. Los días eran cortos, las noches más largas. El estado administrativo del ejército le había ofrecido una lujosa propiedad en Stonehess (donde habían construido un sol artificial para compensar el déficit de luz), pero la rechazó. No era muy aficionado al capitalismo. Y Stonehess era un monstruo que respiraba y devoraba capitalismo para vivir. Los poderosos y ricos eran sus aduladores, eternamente mordiéndole la mano. Levi despreciaba a todos, y odiaba el hecho de que él seguía sirviéndoles a todos esos mismos cerdos y buitres que había jurado erradicar de este país, de este mundo.

Levi se tambaleó a la habitación, cerrando la puerta de una patada.

Cálmate, se dijo.

'Encender,' murmuró por la bajo, y las luces alimentadas por energía nuclear se encendieron, mientras andaba en su humilde apartamento. A pesar de que era una visita corta, dejó las llaves en su sitio bajo un estante. Se quitó el saco, la camisa, la chalina, los dobló con cuidado y los deposito en la creciente pila para lavar. El departamento estaba inmaculado, pero Levi empezaba a notar los pequeños indicios de desorden que asomaban, como grietas en una armadura. Los periódicos no estaban en su sitio; una toalla colgaba del respaldo de una silla y, dios no quiera, ¿éso era el plato de la cena, sin lavar todavía? Levi frunció el ceño, y se puso en marcha para ocuparse de inmediato de la anomalía.

Cuando el plato ya estaba guardado en la alacena, y su mundo otra vez en orden, Levi caminó al living sin camisa, y encendió la tele. El canal de noticias estaba cubriendo sobre una tormenta en el desierto al sur de Ulkridge, sobre el nuevo impuesto al agua que dictaminó el estado, y la demolición de los villeríos en las fronteras de Trost.

Qué mierda maravillosa, gruñó Levi, antes de silenciar el canal.

El comunicador estaba encendido, notó.

'¿Algún mensaje, Gale?' preguntó.

'Un mensaje,' respondió la voz de la red.

Gale lo hizo sonar.

Una extraña voz llenó la solitaria compañía del cabo primero. El hombre, que hablaba desde el comunicador, sonada cauto, como si temiera ser oído por otros. Había un barullo en el fondo, como si hablara desde una feria atiborrada de gente.

'Rivaille... espero que recuerdes nuestra conversación de la última vez. La preparación esta lista. Solo quería avisarte. Déjame un mensaje cuando estés listo.'

Hubo un bip y el silencio colgó del aire como una uña de un ataúd. Los ojos grises de Levi se detuvieron en la tele, para ir a las repisas. Había fotos enmarcadas en plata, todas Polaroids **(2)**. La única cosa que tenían en común era el joven de cabellos castaños, posando en todas. Enérgicos ojos verdes llenos de calidez y asombro, muy en contraste con la gente a su lado. La primera era de Eren y su pálida madre, tomada aparentemente junto a su cama en el hospital. La segunda era del joven con sus amigos – una chica rubia, pero no, Levi se mordió la lengua, error, era un _chico_ rubio, una chica de coleta con una larga pollera y un pelado. La tercera era, quizás, la que más avergonzaba a Levi. Era Eren con su largo y delgado brazo alrededor de los hombros de Levi, con una sonrisa traviesa en su atractivo rostro, mientras que Levi parecía casi divertido.

No supo qué eran las Polaroid hasta que Eren se trajo una cámara desde su mundo e hizo un desastre sacando fotos de todo lo que se cruzaba. Levi recordaba a Eren ponerles nombre y escribirle los títulos con marcador negro. 'El gato del barrio – Jinxie'. 'La anciana de al lado – la señora Norman'. 'La cara de Rivaille cuando duerme'. 'La cara de Rivaille cuando se enoja'. Y 'La cara de Rivaille cuando sonríe'. Levi se puso loco, rompiendo casi todas. Pero tres habían sobrevivido. Estas mismas tres.

Debía haber una cuarta, recordó.

'_La cara de Rivaille cuando esta encabronadísimo.'_

'Borrar mensaje, Gale.' Dijo finalmente al silencio.

'Mensaje borrado' respondió Gale.

Levi caminó al balcón y observó los matices de naranjas sobre el horizonte de Trost. Descamisado, con el viento sin nombre a su espalda, tomó el libro que había dejado en el balcón cinco días atrás.

Había sido complicado conseguir ese libro del depósito de Trost. Lo encontró en los únicos archivos que hospedaban la literatura de la Tierra, probablemente libros que los polizones habían contrabandeado del otro lado.

'_Y, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle, señor?' el viejo bibliotecario le preguntó, acariciándose la barba._

'_Hum', dijo Levi. '¿Hay algún libro que hable de oscuridad, llamas, calabozos y cosas así?'_

_El viejo bibliotecario le miró fríamente en respuesta._

'_Señor Levi, eso no me da mucha información para buscar, señor.'_

_¿Qué hay de la frase 'No prestan luz-pero la oscuridad es bastante para descubrir'?'_

_Hubo un extraño silencio, y el desaliñado bibliotecario sonrió._

'_Ah. Ya, ahora sé que está buscando.'_

_El hombre trepó en una escalera de hierro y la hizo deslizarse por los estantes. Finalmente, volvió con un libro pesado y se lo mostró a Levi._

'_Paraíso Perdido, de Milton. Uno de los mejores textos literarios terrícolas alguna vez escritos, Cabo Primero.'_

Levi se lo trajo a casa. No sabía por qué. Tal vez, porque ese momento, en el que había traído a Eren del borde de la muerte, seguía en sus pensamientos. Era uno de los raros momentos en la vida de Levi, en que se sentía vulnerable, como si estuviera a punto de perder algo valioso e irremplazable.

Hojeó el libro.

Se detuvo en una oración.

_Atrae sobre todo sus miradas el áureo sol, resplandeciente como el Empíreo._

El dorado sol.

Levi miró al cielo que se oscurecía y las oscuras calles debajo, que empezaban a iluminarse. Eran apenas las dos de la tarde. No había Sol en el mundo de Titán, pero había uno en la vida de Levi.

Un rayo de sol.

Solía llamar al mocoso así. Pero el mocoso nunca descubrió el motivo.

..-..

'No puedo creer que perdí', escuchó Levi decir a Oluo mientras ingresaba al sótano del hospital militar. Vio a su semiparecido sentando contra el vidrio, masticando un palillo y jugar un juego de mesa con Eren. '¿Cuál es el punto de mover tus jodidas fichas hasta el área enemiga, y convertirlas en reyes, cuando esos reyes son jodidamente inútiles?' maldijo el soldado mayor con sucio cabello rubio.

El moreno esbozaba una sonrisa, obviamente disfrutando la compañía de Oluo más de lo que el joven guardián dejaba ver.

Levi frunció el ceño.

'Oluo. Te dije que vigiles al prisionero. No que jugaras a las damas con el cautivo.'

Oluo se irguió ante la llamada de atención, saludándolo con el puño sobre el corazón.

'Señor. Fue su idea, señor. No mía, TODO ESTO, lo juro por la tumba de mi abuela-oh, carajo.' Gritó Oluo, ya que se había mordido la lengua.

Levi lo ignoró, disgustado, y caminó a la puerta de la celda. Apretó un dedo sobre el botón de acceso, esperó que el lector biométrico lo reconociera e ingresó a la celda. Eren se encogió en una esquina del cuarto, mirándolo con cautela.

'¿Qué? ¿No jugarás a las damas conmigo?' sonrió Levi con malicia, dejando caer una mochila con ropa de Eren, traída de casa. 'Apúrate y cámbiate. Tu ropa se ve sucia.'

* * *

_**NOTAS DE LA TRADUCCIÓN**_

**1** Mencioné en el cap anterior que 'sunshine' es una palabrita complicada… en parte, porque es un mote cariñoso, como decir 'linda', 'bebé', 'cariño', etc. A medida que lean, se darán cuenta del uso literal de la misma como 'luz de sol', por lo cual me vi obligada en modificar el capitulo anterior tambien.

**2** Polaroid es la marca de unas cámaras fotográficas que se caracterizaban por imprimir las fotos ni bien sacadas. Hoy a nosotros nos resulta raro, pero en otras épocas eran muy populares.


	10. Apuesta

**Searching for Levi / **_**Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por**_** Blessende / Traducción por**_** Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**_

**NOTA DE MARU**: _¡Regocijaos, lectores y suscriptores! Por motivos personales, no cursaré este cuatrimestre la uni, porque haré terapia traduciendo esta historia…. Que Blessende finalmente dio un estimativo de su longitud: ¡85 caps! (y vamos por el 10 recién, y 60 en inglés). Otra cosa, sé que frustra que la historia sea lenta… ¡pero todas sus preguntas se aclararán a medida que avancemos! _

_Capítulo 10: Apuesta_

Eren revolvió la mochila, revisando la ropa que Levi ¡ah! tan amablemente le había traído. Todo doblado y perfectamente acomodado en una sola pila por sus diligentes manos. Agarró una camisa escarlata con botones y la sacó. Esta le traída recuerdos. Sasha, Connie Springer y él se habían juntado en los márgenes de una venta el año pasado, tres universitarios sin dinero haciendo idioteces y determinados a conseguir la mejor oferta en el mercado de regreso a casa. Casa, se repitió en su mente. ¿Dónde era exactamente ese lugar? ¿Dónde se suponía que estaba? ¿En el denigrante hospital donde medicinas y esperanzas mantenían con vida a su madre? ¿Era las aulas donde Eren y Armin pasaban noches en vela Eren, cumpliendo con las fechas de sus consignas, medio dormidos? ¿O este triste sótano, en un mundo lejano, donde era visitado asiduamente por camaradas y donde su propia pareja le tomaba el pelo? Eren acostumbraba pensar de Titán como un lugar que podía considerar propio. Pero lo curioso era como una sola palabra podía hacerlo sentir el extraño que era.

Miró a Levi, quien estaba apoyado contra la pared observándolo con el aburrimiento pintado en la cara.

Eren estaba molesto por su indiferencia.

'Puedo hacerlo solo, sabe. Cabo primero, _señor_.' Le espetó, ofendido.

'Será fascinante _ver cómo_.' Fue la condescendiente respuesta de Levi.

Sí. Podían estar así por horas. Ellos, en efecto, habían estado así por horas en el pasado. Discutiendo, y, claro, algo _más_. Pero Eren no tenía deseos de recordarlo. El moreno se acercó con paso lento al lavatorio, mirándose en el espejo y trató de desabotonarse la camisa de paciente.

'¿Cómo está tu brazo derecho?' preguntó Levi, sorprendentemente tranquilo a pesar de sus dificultades.

'Está bien,' mintió Eren, frunciendo el ceño.

El guardián moreno se volvió a la cama, dejando la camiseta granate sobre el colchón. Estaba tratando de evitar la mirada de Levi, pero se le estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil de mirar otra cosa que no fuera el hombre de corte militar. Si ser retenido en una celda lo enloquecía, entonces ser acosado a cada paso por Levi le crispaba los nervios al menos. Rivaille siempre había sido una mezcla de contradicciones. Bajo para su ego, mal hablado a pesar de su insistencia en la higiene, orden y reglas. Levi, el héroe más grande en existencia que rivalizaba con los héroes de los comic de Eren. Levi, eternamente parado en los límites, nunca buscando atención pero siempre en el centro del origen de las tormentas. Sí, el hombre con el cual, desafortunadamente, se había enganchado.

Hubo un silencio tenso y Eren se arriesgó echarle una mirada. El mayor se veía admirablemente pasivo, pero cuando habló, había virulencia en su voz.

'¿Está bien?' repitió Levi '¿Es ésa la verdad, Jaeger?'

Jaeger. No Eren, notó.

'… sí.'

'Si estás bien, no te importunará saludar a tu superior cuando te lo solicite.'

Eren no dijo nada, mirando a Levi sin palabras, la determinación en su ceño. Por todos los putos infiernos, no era posible que Levi le pidiera hacer esto.

Pero lo estaba haciendo.

'Vamos, soldado. Deme su mejor saludo. Ponga ese puño derecho suyo en su corazón y dígame que para usted significa ser miembro de los Cuerpos de Paz.'

Eren bajó la vista y se miró el brazo vendado, instándolo a moverse. No quería ser avergonzado. Al menos, no _así_.

Nada pasó.

Ni siquiera se movió un dedo.

El brazo colgaba fláccido, insensible y una sombra de desilusión cubrió a Eren.

_Estúpida mano._

Los tormentosos ojos grises de Levi fueron del vergonzoso miembro a su cara. 'Dijiste que debíamos hablar. Y, aun así, no me dices la verdad acerca de tu brazo. ¿Por qué?'

'Está bien, mentí,' gruñó Eren, totalmente fastidiado. 'No siento nada y la gente va a empezar a llamarme manco suicida. ¿Contento? No tienes que ser un _pendejo_ al respecto, Rivaille.'

'Señor.', le corrigió Levi.

Eren gruñó.

'Señor.', imitó Eren, refunfuñando.

El joven de cabello castaño comenzó a descargar su frustración con los botones de su camisa. Eren no supo cuándo Levi había dejado su puesto contra la pared. Pero el hombre estaba delante suyo, apartando de un golpe su mano y arreglaba la camisa de Eren con un resignado suspiro.

En el incomodo silencio que siguió, Eren levantó la cabeza y miró al cielo raso. Tomó toda su entereza mantenerse tan impasible como Levi.

Había extrañado esto. Esta cercanía al hombre que una vez amó y admiró. El Cabo esta tan cercano, que Eren trataba de ignorar el aroma del la ropa lavada a seco y el jabón en el cabello de Levi.

Los dedos de Levi eran inusualmente lentos, permaneciendo y recorriendo la piel del pecho de Eren. El más bajo alzó la mirada brevemente, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Eren con una sonrisa divertida.

Eren soltó un gruñido ahogado.

'Sigo enojado contigo', le recordó Eren. O tal vez… se lo recordaba a sí mismo.

'Tienes el derecho a estarlo', repuso Levi, tirando del cuello de la camisa y haciéndolo agacharse para hablar cara a cara.

'Me… encerraste.'

'No es la primera vez, admítelo.'

Eren hizo una mueca, tratando de encontrar una excusa para seguir enojado.

'No me llamaste ni una vez.'

'Tampoco… _tú_. No hasta que decidiste aparecerte apaleado y moreteado en mi puerta. ¿Acaso eso te parece una mierda de justo, Jaeger?'

Se miraron largamente y Eren estaba a punto de ceder. La fría indiferencia. Esta fachada de estar enojado con el otro. Eren quería bajar la cabeza, acortar esa distancia de dos centímetros y reclamar nuevamente lo que era suyo. Había extrañado el tacto de Levi en su piel. Extrañado la sonrisa distante, y las ojeras bajo los ojos.

Pero el parlante sonó, arruinando el momento.

Una mujer se aclaró la voz. Petra, reconoció Eren. Si ella espió su momento desde la sala de control, no lo mencionó.

'Hanji y Zacharias quieren hablarle, Cabo.' Dijo la mujer.

Levi miró largamente a Eren y se obligó a alejarse.

'Tu audiencia es mañana. Es una corte marcial.' Confesó Levi con un ligero fruncimiento de ceño. 'No puedo garantizarte el resultado, pero…. Descansa un poco. Lo necesitarás. Enviaré una enfermera a que te ayude a cambiarte, y para que revise tus vendas. No queremos que las heridas se infecten.' Le dijo y se volvió para abandonar la celda.

Eren permaneció apoyado en la pared, observando la espalda de Levi alejarse.

_Casa._

Esa pequeña palabra de cuatro letras, permanecía en el espacio que se abría en la ausencia de Levi.

**..-..**

Petra Ral era un esperado cambio en la serie de guardias. Oluo insistía en jugar juegos de mesa con Eren. Hanji le sonreiría brillantemente mientras lo observaba, fastidiándolo con preguntas de cómo era su mundo. _Vamos, Eren, tenemos mucho tiempo libre_, le diría. La líder de escuadrón Zoe siempre estaba interesada en sus orígenes, especialmente en la fisonomía de la Tierra. La gravedad, la ausencia de droides, la lenta evolución de las maquinas e incluso la luna. Ella era como una versión hiperactiva de Armin, eternamente curiosa por saber más su mundo. Petra era, quizá, la más normal de todos. La mujer de cabello avellana le informó sobre la actualidad de Titán. Que habían estado haciendo los Cuerpos de Paz los últimos seis meses, esfuerzos y logros. Incluso sus derrotas.

A veces, la atención de Eren se dirigiría al parlante en la habitación. Tenía la sensación de que Levi no estaba cerca. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando, tras una hora de la guardia de Petra, un hombre de sucio cabello rubio se asomó.

'Ral, ¿cómo sigue la guardería?' preguntó Oluo, mirando alrededor nerviosamente.

'Ah, hola Oluo. ¿Por qué… actúas tan raro?' le preguntó Petra, lanzándole una mirada de disgusto.

Oluo miró furtivamente a la esquina de las escaleras.

'No está presente ya…. Ningún cabo enano y enojón, ¿no?'

Petra meneó un dedo en su cara.

'No, y no vivirás para ver el amanecer si te escucha decirle así a la cara.'

'Je. Me voy a arriesgar', dijo Oluo, cruzando la puerta de vidrio. Metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó una baraja de cartas.

'Así que, Jaegerrrrr', dijo, dándole al apellido del prisionero un sonido arrastrado y burlón. 'Puedes ser un _as_ en las damas, pero dudo que seas bueno al póker.' Oluo mostró su gastada baraja. 'Mis viejos me enseñaron el juego hace tiempo. Soy un experimentado veterano, te advierto. Pero escuché que ustedes, los terrícolas, son muy aficionados a las apuestas.'

Eren sonrió con malicia, el espiritu de competencia encendiéndose.

'Todavía le puedo patear el culo hasta mi mundo, señor. Con sólo una mano buena.' Dijo Eren.

'Ooooh, ¿me está retrucando, mocoso listo?'

La sonrisa de Eren se agrandó.

'Pero el póker se juega con fichas. Desafortunadamente, señor.' Señaló sus grilletes. '-no tengo nada para ofrecer.'

Oluo Bozado se quedó quieto largo rato, no habiendo anticipado este error en sus planes.

'Entonces… ¿strip póker?'

Eren se ruborizó furiosamente.

La cabeza de Petra se volvió tan velozmente al otro, que hizo a Eren respingar. '¿De verdad quieres que el Cabo Primero te descubra planeando _eso_ con Jaeger? ¿Tienes deseos de morir? ¿_Quieres_ que te desuelle vivo con un cuchillo sin filo?'

La imagen le causo un escalofrío en la espalda a Oluo, y apuró un trago de su petaca de whisky.

'Blackjack. Nos beberemos todo lo que nos queda por vivir y lo arreglamos con Blackjack, ¿ah?'

**..-..**

Trost no era amable con sus habitantes, sólo con aquellos que sabían recorrer sus laberintos y benigna con aquellos que tenían los bolsillos llenos de dinero. Era fácil extraviarse en sus laberínticos y tortuosos caminos. Levi maniobró a través de los edificios, girando en el aire. 'Bienvenido al Distrito 51', decía un triste grafiti en una pared. Los bordes de su capa verde se agitaban con la brisa mientras que sus fieros ojos grises observaban las realidades en el suelo. La limpieza de las villas había desterrado a la mayoría de la gente. A pesar de que Levi captó a una madre enferma, tosiendo mientras atendía a un bebe que lloraba en una ventana, y a un anciano en otro balcón. La gente pobre lo había divisado y no estaba muy feliz de verlo, mirándolo con rechazo. Las ruinas serian demolidas y nuevas construcciones serian alzadas. Una sede gubernamental. O peor, un pub. Así funcionaban las cosas. Así era como _siempre_ funcionaban las cosas.

Buscó un punto de ventaja y al fin halló uno.

Se puso sus guantes de cuero y se deslizó por la escalera de emergencia de un edificio en ruinas. Las placas de metal crujieron bajo sus botas, y se quedó quieto, observando el callejón que se extendía debajo. No era una visión panorámica, pero el lugar tenía otras ventajas tácticas.

Activó su comunicador y miró el espacio entre la miseria y restos de metal.

'Eld, Gunther. Envíenme sus coordenadas cuando tomen posición.' Dijo quedamente.

'Copiado… Eld aquí. Estoy en la cuadra del mercado, en la esquina de la Quinta Avenida, señor. Objetivo no localizado.'

Hubo una pausa.

'Habla Gunther. Lo mismo. Estoy a media legua delante de usted, señor.'

'De acuerdo', dijo Levi. 'Sigan atentos', después, cambió el canal a la Sede Central.

'Hanji', siseó al silencio. 'Espero que no me estés enviando a una búsqueda inútil.'

'No, no lo hago. Créeme. Gale detectó a Leonhart en la red, su última actividad detectada a las mil novecientas horas en el Distrito 51. Ella está allí, en alguna parte. Mike puede olfatearla también, y sabes cuan buena es su nariz. ¿Quieres que dejemos pasar la oportunidad?'

Levi se quedó callado largo rato, deliberando.

'Todo el asunto apesta a emboscada. Pero está bien', dijo él. 'Esperaremos aquí afuera hasta helarnos las bolas. Espero que te haga feliz, cuatrojos.'

'¡Lo estoy! Vaya, gracias-'

Levi cortó la conexión y cambió a Gunther y Eld de nuevo.

'Hombres, conocen el procedimiento. Tenemos un perfil de la sospechosa, y conocemos su aspecto. Mis disculpas por traerlos aquí en su día franco, cuando deberían estar en casa, siendo atendido por sus mujeres, mimado por sus amantes, lo que sea. Recuerden que nuestra sospechosa esta armada. Si la ven, repito, no ataquen a menos que ella lo haga o lo provoque. La quiero con vida. ¿Está claro?'

'¡Sí, señor!' dijeron las voces a coro.

Levi se calló, observando el callejón en repentino silencio. Los segundos se hicieron minutos, y Levi se puso a preparar su equipo. Cambió sus cuchillas de zirconio, escogiendo las más filosas por encima de las melladas, y el repicar del metal le aliviaba los nervios. Revisó su pistola .45, en la funda junto a su pecho. Si, estaba allí y cargada. Ahora, todo lo que faltaba era el objetivo.

Estaba tranquilo. Demasiado.

_Vamos, Leonhart. Aparécete._

Operaciones al descubierto no eran lo suyo, Levi no tenía la paciencia suficiente.

Cuando un cuarto de hora había pasado, y lo único que caminaba por el callejón era un perro famélico, Levi encendió el comunicador.

'Eld. ¿Sigues allí?'

No hubo respuesta.

'¿Gunther?'

Tampoco hubo respuesta de Gunther.

'Mierda', espetó, y dejó su puesto. Cortó el aire, dirigiéndose al punto a media legua, donde se suponía que estaba Gunther. Algo estaba mal, lo sabía.

Y fue entonces que se percató de la figura caminando a través del callejón.

La parka verde, el uniforme de los Cuerpos de Paz y una cierta languidez en sus pasos.

Levi descendió, aterrizando en el medio del estrecho camino y levantando una nube de polvo.

El extraño se detuvo y se volvió de lado.

Levi captó unas briznas de cabello rubio bajo la capucha, y una nariz aguileña.

'Annie Leonhart, ¿no es así?'


	11. Confianza

**Searching for Levi / **_**Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por**_** Blessende / Traducción por**_** Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**_

* * *

**NOTA DE MARU**: _nunca digas nunca…. Cursaré la uni… ¡pero solo una materia! Por cierto, actualicé mi perfil, poniendo más info de esta historia, el orden de los capítulos extras y un par de cositas más. A todos los que dejan review y agregan a favoritos, ¡mil gracias! Para los que no leen inglés o les dá fiaca, le hare saber a BLESSENDE que disfrutan su obra._

* * *

_Capítulo 11: Confianza_

'¿Annie?', dijo la mujer, esbozando una amplia sonrisa. 'Sí, ése es mi nombre… pero tengo otro también. _Anarquía_.'

Levi la observó, mientras ella se volvía a enfrentarlo. Ojos azules. Cabello rubio. Nariz ancha. Y una sencilla sonrisa, llena de arrogancia. Sus ojos se fijaron en la llave que colgaba de su cuello. _La llave de Eren_.

Levi gruñó, escéptico. 'Perdón, pero no soy dado a la charla', dijo, apretando su cuchilla de zirconio y arremetió con su equipo directamente hacia ella, las botas rasgando contra el pavimento en rápidas y largas zancadas. 'Así que, saltemos los saludos, ¿quieres?' gruñó y saltó en lo alto, girando a una velocidad enceguecedora hacia ella.

Annie no se movió, permaneciendo quieta en su sitio, hasta que Levi aterrizó con toda su fuerza.

Aire. Eso fue todo lo que atravesaron sus cuchillas cuando derrapó hasta detenerse, dejando ardientes marcas en la mugre del callejón. La mujer se había desvanecido, sin dejar rastros de haber siquiera estado allí.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Algún maldito show de magia?

'Tch', murmuró Levi, paralizándose.

_Vamos. Dónde estás, pequeña confabuladora-_

Cuando Levi oyó el clic de un gatillo al ser apretado, tuvo el tiempo justo para agacharse y esquivar el paso de las balas, que impactaron los barriles al fondo del callejón. En el caos del tiroteo, Levi se escondió detrás de una columna de concreto, maldiciendo. La ola de disparos voló las tapas de cajas vacías, dio contra los cables y aterrorizó a un escuálido gato callejero a que se esconda. Un terrorífico silencio cubrió el desierto vecindario, y escuchó los medidos pasos de Annie sobre el polvo.

'El infame Cabo Primero Levi. ¿No le alegra que no haya estado en el escuadrón que entrenó, señor? Su ego hubiera recibido una paliza.'

Levi sabía que era mejor no responder. Necesitaba hallar una debilidad. Todos la tenían. ¿Cuál era la excusa de la rubia?

Annie buscó su rastro, sus ojos azul acero vagando por las ruinas.

'Un gran maestro una vez dijo', empezó ella con voz suave '-debes llevar a tu oponente dentro de un profundo y oscuro bosque, donde 2+2 es igual a 5, y el camino de salida es sólo lo suficientemente ancho para uno. Esa es la regla por la cual vivo, Cabo. Me temo que sus hombres la descubrieron… por las malas.'

'Puta', murmuró él.

Ella sonrió.

'Ah, no se preocupe. Viven. Quizá, con un brazo roto… ¿o dos? En verdad… no me fijé. Van a recibir sus pensiones, espero.'

Levo cerró sus manos enguantadas en un puño. Erd. Gunther… maldición. Revolvió en su chaqueta y sacó la .45. Se la puso bajo un brazo, y le quitó el seguro.

'¿Sí?', dijo él 'Yo me adhiero a las viejas costumbres de guerra. ¿Sabes cuáles son?'

Annie no respondió, mientras buscaba el origen de su voz.

Levi ahogó una carcajada y en un ágil movimiento, emergió al claro. Ella estaba junto los ladrillos, su atención lentamente volviendo a él. Sin perder un segundo, Levi mantuvo el brazo firme y le apuntó al hombro.

Ella se agachó.

La bala silbó junto a ella, las esquirlas de la pared rasgándole la mejilla.

'¡Ojo por ojo, diente por diente!', rugió Levi, sosteniendo su brazo firme y volvió a dispararle.

Annie volvió a esquivarle, sus reflejos eran mucho más agudos que cualquier guardián que él haya enfrentado antes. Ella rodó en el suelo, pero Levi era un veterano, y conocía todos los trucos del juego. La persiguió, permitiéndole un segundo para pararse y enfrentarlo, mientras la encerraba contra la pared, sujetándola del cuello y golpeándole la cara contra la misma. 'Y, mujer, creo que tengo más que _una sola cosa_ que cobrarte', se mofó el, apuntándole a la cara con un derechazo de puño.

Leonhart se retorció para liberarse con un gruñido.

Ella contraataco su puño con uno propio, sus dedos clavándose en la suave piel entre sus costillas.

Levi tosió pero se contuvo, recuperando su sitio. Le devolvió el favor con una patada giratoria.

'Puedo ver porque él te admiraba tanto…' dijo Annie, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios partidos, mientras ella detenía su bota a medio camino y lo apartaba. 'Eres el héroe que nunca falla. Pero, él no sabe todo, ¿verdad? El idiota confía en ti, con su vida. Sus palabras exactas.'

Los ojos de Levi se cerraron hasta ser líneas, desenfundando otra vez sus cuchillas y arremetiéndola.

Hubo un gran destelló de luz, y la rubia volvió a desaparecer, volviendo a aparecer en el techo de un desolado edificio a la derecha.

Resollando sin aliento, Annie Leonhart lo miró.

'No somos tan distintos, Cabo.'

Levi la observó, ardiendo en silencio.

'Agradezca a Eren… por esto', ella alzó la llave, que colgaba de su cuello. 'El camino al pandemonio empezó con él. Usted, entre todos, debería saberlo y comprenderlo. La anarquía lo espera, cabo.'

Los portales se hicieron visibles tras ella, el vacio negro abriendo su boca ampliamente y la mujer se deslizó en él, la sonrisa falsa nunca abandonando sus labios.

Levi se limpio la sangre del borde de los labios.

..-..

'¡Armin!', dijo Carla, llamándolo cuando apareció en la puerta de la guardia '¿Dónde _está_ él? ¿Está bien?'

El joven de cara redonda y enmarcada de cabello rubio pareció sorprendido por un momento. Abrió la boca y la cerró. Tambaleándose hacia la mesa estaba Carla, y Armin dejó el ramo de rosas cerca de ella, compra que había hecho a las apuradas en una florería, consciente de lo mucho que le gustaban las rosas rojas de invierno a la señora Jaeger. La verdad era- que esperaba encontrar a Eren con su madre. Pero estaba empezando a entender que su amigo, escandaloso y enérgico, ni siquiera estaba allí. O en alguna parte de este mundo.

'Eren está bien, señora Jaeger', le mintió 'Hubo un, eh, llamado de emergencia, así que tuvo que volverse antes. No se preocupe. No está metido en ningún lio.' Trató de consolarla, con una sonrisa afectada.

Al menos, eso esperaba él. O sus mentiras lo iban a llevar derechito al infierno uno de estos días. _Estúpido Eren, siempre dejando las cosas a medias._

Carla lo analizó, sopesando cuidadosamente sus palabras. Las sombras de ansiedad lentamente se borraron, y sus hombros se aflojaron. Su cara se parecía mucha a la de Eren, pero había cierta característica sombría en ella, y no poseía la furia por vivir que tenía su hijo. Carla Jaeger se veía melancólica y meditabunda, mientras desviaba la mirada a la ventana y al mundo tras ella.

'Eren nunca se marcha sin despedirse.'

Armin asintió. Tomó una silla y se sentó a su lado. Puso su bolso en su regazo, y le sonrió educadamente.

'¿Qué desea que le lea hoy, señora Jaeger?'

..-..

Algo pasaba, se dio cuenta el moreno. Petra y Oluo habían recibido un llamado a través de Gale, y compartieron una mirada. Eren conocía esa mirada. Ah, era la horrible mirada, cuando se notifica que una operación ha fallado, y vidas se perdieron en el proceso. Había otras miradas inquietantes también. La de Oluo, que había dejado de insistir en otro ridículo juego de cartas, y la que Petra, que seguía mirando al monitor al final del pasillo. Ya no discutían. ¿Qué estaban vigilando? ¿Qué perturbaba sus pensamientos?

Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

¿Por qué?

Y estaba aterrado de conocer la razón.

Eren golpeo el vidrio para llamarles la atención.

'Hey, chicos', los llamó.

Al principio, pretendieron no oírlo.

Ni siquiera cuando Eren golpeó el vidrio con la palma, y sintió el dolor quemarle en la piel.

_¡Vamos, miren para acá!_

Al fin, Petra se acercó y se llevó el micrófono a la boca, apartando cabello rojo de sus ojos.

'Jaeger', dijo, su voz sonaba ahogada y afectada. Ella lo reprendió como si fuera su hermanito, igual que en el pasado, en sus días en la legión. 'Vete a dormir. Tenemos la audiencia mañana. ¿Lo olvidaste?'

Eren le sostuvo la mirada, su respiración ligera.

'¿Está todo bien?' le preguntó.

Petra forzó una sonrisa, escondiendo los ojos, como un gato.

'Todo está perfecto. Ahora, a dormir.'

'Estás mintiendo, ¿verdad?'

La sonrisa de Petra se esfumó.

'Eren. ¿No confías en nosotros?'

'¡Claro que sí!' le cortó él, indignado por la pregunta.

'Entonces, confía en nosotros… y en Levi.'


	12. Alborotador

**Searching for Levi / **_**Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por**_** Blessende / Traducción por**_** Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**_

_Capítulo 12: Alborotador_

~.~

Confianza.

Confianza era una palabra que parecía salir de la boca de la gente con demasiada facilidad, abusada hasta el punto que su significado se volvía inútil, minúsculo y dilapidado por dobles intenciones.

La gente la decía sin cuidado, cuando era una palabra que significaba mucho para Eren. Mucho más. Era el origen de todas sus conexiones, sea una amistad, familia, camaradas… y, claro, también el amor. Seguro, otros le decían que era un ingenuo idiota por creer en la gente, por creer en un futuro cuando el presente era tan sombrío. Pero no sería Eren Jaeger si no creyera. La esperanza y el valor desmedido eran todo lo que tenía. Si le quitaban eso, ¿que le quedaba, salvo un brazo inútil y los vendajes alrededor de su cuello?

Pero la realidad se había impuesto como primer punto en su agenda el molestarlo. El dejar a Eren de culo a su propio estilo. Si la confianza fuera una persona, se la imaginaba como una ramera de la zona roja, buscando un cliente rico, una tirada rápida y un imbécil a quien engañar.

Eren no quería ser ese imbécil.

_Si me engañas una vez, la culpa será tuya._

Confió en Annie, y ya sabemos que tan bien resultó eso.

Esa mañana, Petra vino a su celda con una taza de café. No llegó a probar ni un sorbo. Miembros de la policía militar irrumpieron en el sótano del hospital, completamente armados, y ordenaron a una enfermera que desconectara al acusado, o sea _él_, del suero y el electro cardiógrafo. Sus pies fueron liberados de sus cadenas, pero esa libertad fue efímera. El cañón de un arma se le clavó en la espalda, y vio como Petra y Oluo protestaban.

'¡Esto es un ultraje, zorrinos! Con la autorización de quien-ay, ¡me mordí la lengua!'

Petra estaba igualmente lívida de furia.

'¡No pueden tratarlo así!'

'Chicos,' dijo Eren, tratando de calmar a sus superiores '-está bien. Iré con ellos. Está todo bien. No, ¡en serio!'

Oluo lo miró con una mezcla de miedo y dolor, lo último debido a la llaga sangrante de su boca.

La ira de Petra dio lugar a una inquieta culpa. Consiguió darle una sonrisa lacrimosa.

'No pueden acusarte de nada, Eren', le aseguró ella. 'No hay siquiera un caso en tu contra', agregó, levantando su pequeño puño para darle ánimos mientras se lo llevaban.

Pero Eren no estaba seguro. Estaba todo, menos tranquilo. Estaba asustado, cansado, no quería estar encerrado en las claustrofóbicas celdas, pero no iba a admitírselo a ninguno de los cabeza huecas que lo empujaban a avanzar.

El tribunal estaba en la sede del Senado, un gran edificio que alojó las antiguas cortes de Trost. Fue forzado dentro de una aeronave de dos asientos (llamada TJ en esta parte del universo), y escoltado al estilo de un preso VIP **(1)** hasta dicha sede en cinco punto tres minutos. Eso era lo que le decía el panel. Eren no dijo nada durante el viaje, su silenciosa ira devorándolo por dentro. Parte suya estaba furiosa con el Estado. La otra se sentía herida. Herida, porque el único hombre en quien confiaba ni siguiera estaba a su lado.

Cuando llegaron al Senado, Eren fue llevado por los guardias a través de corredores vidriados- lujosos, ricos, adornados con pinturas acerca del Renacimiento de Titán. Sus pasos hacían eco en el silencio, resonando al compás del corazón que latía en su pecho. Fue depositado en una habitación vacía, y se le pidió que esperara su turno.

Eren se sentó en una silla y estudió los mosaicos de las paredes a su alrededor.

_Otra vez aquí._

La personificación de la Justicia se inclinaba encima de él, irónicamente. Las alas de la libertad en sus espaldas, una pintada de negro y la otra blanca perlada. Tenía los ojos vendados y sostenía el equilibrio de una balanza en sus manos. Se veía frágil. Como si llegara a tocarla, una pluma se le caería y nunca podría devolverla a esas alas suyas.

_Hola señora. Creo que ya nos conocimos antes._

Las puertas se abrieron, y Niles Driscoll ingresó, interrumpiendo su conversación con la personificación de La Justicia. Driscoll se rascó su escuálida barba y resopló cuando notó a Eren en la silla. Lo guio a través de unas puertas dobles.

'Es hora de la audiencia, chico. ¿Listo?'

A decir verdad, no lo estaba. Una tormenta se agitaba dentro de esas cuatro paredes, y no deseaba enfrentarla.

Pero no tenía opción.

..-..

Sus pasos sonaron como las uñas sobre un ataúd **(2)**, y él era el sacrificio. Eren recordaba esta corte, sus pisos enlozados y las amplias ventanas que derramaban la luz artificial, como si hubiese un sol afuera. Titán tenía un sol que era una estrella enana en sus últimos estadios de vida. La última vez que había sido traído a la Suprema Corte de Justicia, Eren tenia quince años y había sido acusado por ingresar ilegalmente en Titán. (¿Cómo iba a saber que la llave que le había dejado su padre, Grisha, no era la llave para el _maldito_ sótano de la casa, sino que, en cambio, lo mandaría a través del espacio a un mundo desconocido?)

Entonces tenía quince años, y la corte le amenazó con la guillotina.

Ahora tenía veintitrés, y le rogaba al dios que velara por los polizones estelares, que Titán haya escogido una menos primitiva (y menos dolorosa) forma de mandar a la gente al patíbulo.

Algo le pinchaba la espalda, y se dio cuenta que los idiotas le ordenaban que marchara al estrado.

Si solo pudiera hacer funcionar sus rodillas.

_Maldita sea. Rodillas, ¿estáis allí?_

Era una marcha solitaria, y el pasillo parecía el más largo que había andado. Podía sentir los ojos clavársele en la espalda mientras se colocaba en el estrado.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta, un sonido rasposo que cortó el silencio.

Eren alzó la mirada, y se encontró con la aguda mirada del Juez Zachlay. El hombre de desaliñada barba gris se hundió en su asiento acolchado, y observó a Eren con interés y desprecio. Le lanzó un tranquilo 'hum' y leyó el archivo delante de él.

_Por favor, no me recuerde. Por favor no. Po-_

'Bienvenido otra vez a la Suprema Corte de Justicia, Eren. Ha pasado tiempo.'

_Mierda. Estoy jodido._

Eren miró, esperanzado, a las gradas.

Para su sorpresa, era un día muy concurrido.

_Parece que la gente no vé cortes marciales muy a menudo. Para ellos, debo ser como un show de horario central de la tv._

El juez Zachlay estaba sentado al centro del jurado, un grupo de gente con rostros duros, mujeres de traje y hombres en esmóquines, todos pertenecientes a la burguesía, clero y otros estratos sociales.

A la izquierda de la sala, había unas gradas donde estaban el comandante Erwin, Hanji, Moblit, Petra, Oluo y muchas otras caras conocidas que no pudo saludar todavía. A la derecha, estaba la fiscalía, toda una parvada de policías militares y altos mandos.

Eren estaba de pie al centro, un cordero entre lobos. **(3)**

Buscó entre los rostros, pero no encontró a los ojos grises entre ellos.

_Si me engañas una vez, la culpa será tuya._

_Si me engañas dos veces, la culpa será mía._

Aparentemente, Zachlay pensaba algo similar.

'Eren Jaeger, Guardián de la Paz, Cadete del escuadrón 104, ¿donde está su _Legista_?'

Eren miró, confundido, a Hanji, pero la mujer de coleta se señaló a si misma y enseñó tres dedos, gesticulando raras señas. ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello siquiera?

'Eh- olvidé… ¿traerlo?' respondió, esperando que su respuesta fuera comprendida.

Hubo risitas a lo largo de la sala. La gente se le estaba riendo.

Zachlay no estaba divertido.

'El Legista es una persona, Eren. Tu _defensa_. No es una billetera o lo que sea que pienses.'

El juez se volvió a Erwin y enarcó una ceja. '¿No lo instruyeron, verdad? Levi fue el nombre que sugirió usted, ¿no es así? ¿Dónde está su segundo al mando?'

Erwin asintió, fingiendo respeto.

'Hubo un asunto que necesitaba urgentemente ser atendido. Estará aquí pronto, Juez.'

Zachlay lanzó una maldición y miró a la fiscalía.

Niles Driscoll se inclinó ante el magistrado, y agitó una mano petulantemente.

'Me temo, juez, que el resto de nosotros tenemos asuntos mucho _más_ importantes que atender. La seguridad de la ciudad y sus habitantes, por ejemplo. ¿Podemos avanzar con esta corte marcial?'

Eren se puso tieso.

Zachlay miró la hora en el enorme reloj detrás de Eren. Frunció el ceño, y empezó comprender el motivo de la exigencia de la fiscalía.

'De acuerdo. Podemos empezar el juicio.'

Los vítores irrumpieron del lado de la fiscalía.

'Si su garante no aparece, ¿para que necesitamos un juicio? Está claro que la propia defensa del alborotador le ha abandonado. Ahorremos los impuestos de los ciudadanos de Titán, y mandémoslo a la guillotina. Ha destruido los portales, y su cómplice sigue prófuga.'

'Es un maldito traidor. ¡Ni merece un juicio!'

'Un terrícola, ¿verdad?'

'¡Sí! ¡El patíbulo! ¡La guillotina! ¡Córtenle la cabeza!' oyó otra excitada voz decir.

Los ojos turquesa de Eren se abrieron como platos, y se le resecó la boca.

Entre todo el tumulto, oyó las puertas abrirse y un casi inaudible 'tcht'.

'Ah, perdón. Pensé que esto era la Suprema Corte de Justicia. Pero no me percaté que el Senado también incluía una feria de cerdos. Mis disculpas.'

Los ruidos se acallaron y toda la corte bajó la mirada, ahogados por la voz sarcástica que les ordenaba silencio.

Eren se percató de los pasos detrás suyo. Lánguidos, lentos, cuidadosamente marcados. Un reconfortante brazo se deslizó holgadamente por sus hombros, y el hombre más bajo se plantó a su lado.

El Cabo Primero Levi le miraba por el rabijo del ojo, y sus miradas se cruzaron un momento, antes de que Levi dirija su atención al magistrado.

'Me disculparía por llegar tarde. Pero, conociendo el tipo de _prostitutas _**(4)** parlanchinas que son, me parece que no me perdí de mucho.'

* * *

**1** VIP, para quien no sepa, son las siglas de _Very Important Person_ (persona muy importante).

**2** La analogía más cercana sería 'uñas sobre un pizarrón', porque la idea de la frase es sobre una persona enterrada viva que rasga la superficie y Eren ser un cordero sacrificado.

**3** La frase original es 'a lark between sharks', que es 'una alondra entre tiburones'.

**4** 'white livers' (hígados blancos) en el original. Es un eufemismo para una mujer de gran apetito sexual, una ninfómana.


	13. Culpable

**Searching for Levi / **_**Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por**_** Blessende / Traducción por**_** Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**_

_Capítulo 13: Culpable_

Levi vestía su mejor traje de domingo, ropas casuales, una chaqueta negra colgando holgadamente de sus hombros, y la blanca camisa entallada perfectamente a su pequeña figura. La chalina, llamativamente, estaba ausente, dejando a la vista el cuello y el primer botón abierto. Desaliñado para los estándares de Levi. Extremadamente descuidado, se repetía a sí mismo. Pero no tuvo tiempo para arreglarse. La escriba de la corte, una joven de de largo cabello rubio plisado, lo miraba con la espantosa manera que lo hacían las mujeres... con ojos brillantes, un rubor en las mejillas, de la forma en que miran al que creen el hombre de sus vidas. Eren también lo notó, Levi lo sabía.

'Por cierto, gracias por el _memo_', dijo Levi a la corte, tomando su chaqueta y quitándose un papelillo amarillo. Sonrió y lo arrugó haciendo un puño. 'Pero algunos caraverga iletrados pusieron que la audiencia era a las doce en lugar de las cinco. Y fue una larga caminata por un sucio corredor, ¿sabían? Sospecho que no fue un error… lo sospecho' Levi hizo una pausa, mirando al sector de la fiscalía con un destello de fría acusación. 'No soy muy _apreciado_.'

El juez Zachlay se aclaró la garganta.

'Lenguaje, Levi', le recriminó al cabo. 'Recuerde las condiciones que acordamos. Usted respetará el decoro de mi corte mientras permanezca aquí. No desea hacer la vida de la señorita Historia más complicada, ¿verdad?'

Los ojos rasgados de Rivaille fueron del juez a la escriba, y la observó mientras la pequeña joven emitía un gritito ante su intenso escrutinio, cambiando su mirada a la pantalla de tu tablet, ocupada en tomar notas con su stylus.

'Me disculpo, rubia. No me tomé mis pastillitas hoy. Así que, no puedo garantizar que mi lenguaje se mantenga prístino y cuidado, ya que acabo de ingresar a dos miembros de mi escuadrón en emergencias, ambos con heridas graves causadas por Annie _Leonhart'_, se volvió a mirar a la audiencia en su totalidad. 'Hubiera enviado un memo acerca del encuentro, pero estaba demasiado ocupado consolando a los familiares y queridos de mis hombres. Esa fue la parte más mierda del asunto. Explicar, disculparse y _hacerme cargo_ de los errores.'

El silencio cayó sobre la corte. La cabeza de Eren se volvió de golpe hacia el otro. Levi estaba seguro que esos ojos verdes suyos le taladraban la cabeza, las preguntas amontonándose, pero no tenía la libertad de preguntárselas. Tampoco podía hacerlas en ese sitio.

'¿Leonhart?' repitió el maleducado **(1)** junto a Niles Driscoll. Levi no sabía el nombre del sujeto, pero tampoco le importaba. 'Miente, su señoría. No se nos dio aviso de ello. Un encuentro, pfft. Es una estrategia para conseguir la absolución.'

Levi se acercó a la mesa de Historia, y empezó a reorganizarle el escritorio, provocando otro gritito de la pobre chica. Movió el pisapapeles de cristal a la derecha de Historia, donde ordenó la grabadora, acomodó los papeles dentro de una carpeta…. Todo mientras la joven lo miraba, absorta. Lo hizo con tal expresión de aburrimiento y fastidio, que Historia no quiso molestarlo. Estaba volviéndose muy temerosa de ese hombre.

La corte, por otra parte, era un tumulto de voces.

'¡MENTIRAS!'

'Es todo basura. Está protegiendo a-'

'Momento. ¿Quién es Annie Leonhart? Nunca he-'

_Pum. Pum. PUM._

El juez Zachlay martillaba en su escritorio, llamando nuevamente al silencio en la sala. Se acomodó los lentes sobre la nariz y gruñó.

'El Estado no está aquí para discutir acerca de Annie Leonhart. Déjeme recordarle a la corte que estamos reunidos hoy para decidir el destino del joven caballero llamado Eren Jaeger. El que está ante ustedes. Fiscalía, por favor presente sus cargos.'

Las manos de Levi dejaron de moverse por encima del escritorio de Historia un momento. Fue apenas visible, una intrincada pausa, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en esa pequeña mancha de tinta en los dedos de Historia.

_Sucia._

_Las cosas acaban de ponerse sucias._

**..-..**

Eren sabía que debía estar concentrándose, con la amenaza del hacha sobre su cabeza. Pero la única palabra que se repetía en la dura cabeza del moreno era el nombre Annie.

Ella estaba en Trost.

En el mundo de Titán.

Estaba vagando por las calles como una feliz camper **(2)** y había atacado al escuadrón de Levi. Le podría haber perdonado sus heridas. Le podría haber perdonado el cortarle el cuello y haberle robado también. Pero no esto. Definitivamente, no _esto_.

Eren se mordió los labios resecos, clavándose los dientes.

Era su culpa que él, ay dios, él, sea acusado de traición y montones de otros crímenes que ni había cometido. Eren no podía evitar que los dedos le temblaran; luchó fieramente con los temblores que trataban de dominar su cuerpo.

La otra cosa que lo molestaba era el hecho de que Levi evitaba su mirada. ¿Acaso el mayor estaba molesto con él? ¿Estaba Rivaille tratando de sacarlo de los problemas? Eren se imaginaba que sí, ya que el moreno era conocido por atraer problemas. Incluso desde cuando Eren descubrió a Titán ocho años atrás. Incluso desde cuando se resbaló en el sótano de la casa, y terminó en el mundo de Levi tras cruzar el espacio-tiempo a través del agujero de gusano.

Escuchó su nombre ser llamado, y se sorprendió de encontrar a todo el público mirándolo. Niles Driscoll estaba resumiendo la hoja de cargos.

'El acusado aquí, Eren Jaeger, está sospechado de… Uno, abusar de sus privilegios y destrozar el portal veintitrés. Dos, perder la llave universal, que había sido otorgada a su cuidado. A pesar de que la Policía Militar y yo tenemos razones para creer de que es una mentira armada. Tres, queda, por medio de la presente, acusado de asociarse a otra Terrícola, que se hace llamar por el nombre de Annie Leonhart, y de, conjuntamente, conspirar contra el Estado. A las pruebas me remito.'

'Y cuatro, ¡por el vicio de homosexualidad!' declamó un hombre vestido de clérigo desde las gradas. El hombre apenas se había alzado cuando volvió a escurrirse tras recibir una mirada asesina de Levi.

El juez Zachlay inhaló profundamente y exhaló.

'Pastor Nick, la jurisprudencia no reconoce eso como crimen. Y, en cuanto al resto', se volvió al fiscal Niles, el de la barba escuálida '¿-tiene evidencia para estos alegatos?'

Niles asintió, en sus modales estaba previendo el triunfo. Se aproximo a una reticente mujer a su izquierda, que le alargó una hoja.

'Sí, señoría. Primero, el acusado lo admitió en su declaración.'

Zachlay descansó la cabeza en el pináculo que formaban sus dedos. Miró a Eren.

'¿Es eso cierto, Jaeger? ¿Admite que destruyó el portal veintitrés? Piense con cuidado antes de responder. Está consciente de cuánto dinero y trabajo costó construir cada pasaje a la Tierra.'

'S-sí, pero-'

Niles interrumpió y Eren apretó los dientes, sorprendido de cómo todos ignoraban un poco el tema del gigantesco Titán armado de cien toneladas que se había visto obligado a enfrentar.

'Y en cuanto al segundo,' continuó Niles con delicia, '-él proclama que su llave fue tomada a la fuerza por esta Annie Leonhart. Hay incluso una dulce narración, de cómo la cargó en su espalda mientras estaba herida, fue traicionado por ella, laralala y la historia de una bestia con armadura que se interpuso en el medio.'

Zachlay miró a Eren con curiosidad.

'¿Y por qué se _duda _de ello, Driscoll?'

'Porque tengo, entre los testigos, la pareja anciana de los Stevensons. Su casa está ubicada directamente al otro lado del Portal 23. Y ellos oyeron una gran explosión, descubrieron escombros humeantes desde el punto encima de su choza. Pero no había un droide armado. Ninguno, señor. Sólo ruinas, y una lluvia de humo y restos. Como no puede ponerse vigilancia en los canales interestelares, no pudimos confirmarlo. Pero el testimonio de los Stevensons puede tomarse como válido.'

'Y _comprado_. Schmuck seguramente estaba durmiendo cuando eso pasó.', escuchó Eren decir a Levi por lo bajo. Los ojos de Historia se abrieron pero nadie más pareció haberlo oído.

'En cuanto al tercero', comenzó a decir Driscoll.

'Eh.', interrumpió una voz.

Muy para su sorpresa, Eren descubrió que era la suya. La corte fue sumida en la agonía del silencio a medida de que el acusado finalmente se hizo oír. 'No… ¿saben qué?' dijo Eren. Empezando a reír a pesar de que no sabía siquiera porqué lo hacía. El humor le llegó con la histeria, y el odio le quemó el borde de los ojos, haciéndolo lagrimear un poco por la angustia. ¿Estas eran las personas que estaba protegiendo? ¿Estos bobos, pusilánimes y carroñeros? 'Me importa una mierda el tercer cargo. No importa qué diga yo, o cuantas veces lo diga, no importaría. Porque ustedes, retrasados, no creerán una palabra que diga. ¡¿No es ésa la verdad, malditos mal paridos?!'

Miró al lado izquierdo de la sala, encontrándose con la tranquila mirada del Comandante Erwin y de Hanji, quien tenía las manos apretadas, como si rezara por un milagro para este punto. Petra lo miraba horrorizada, y la cabeza de Oluo estaba agachada, como si dijera '¡La arruinaste, chico!'

El juez Zachlay se veía divertido.

'No, Eren Jaeger. La corte decidirá tu destino. No tienes la libertad de escoger. Y, a pesar de tus arrebatos, _escucharemos_ a tu defensa. Si tienes una… claro. La Señora Justicia nos obliga.', suspiró lo último. Zachlay se volvió al hombre petiso que había estado parado quieto en el medio de la sala, viéndose aburrido mientras reacomodaba el escritorio de Historia por cuarta vez.

'Cabo.'

'¿Mn?'

'Levi, su cliente necesita una defensa. Está aquí para hablar por él, ¿no es así?'

Levi se rascó el mentón y sus finos labios dejaron escapar una risa.

'¿Defensa, ah?'

Se volvió a Eren, y caminó hacia el más joven.

Levi finalmente lo miró, sus manos enguantadas metiéndose en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Ojos verdes se encontraron con los grises, confusos.

'Eren', dijo, agarrando la camiseta de Jaeger y haciendo girar un dedo alrededor de los flecos de un cordel.

'…. ¿Sí?' preguntó Eren, e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho.

'Desnúdate.'

Hubo una pausa y Eren abrió la boca para volver a cerrarla inmediatamente.

'Momento. ¿Qué?'

* * *

**1** Traducir este fic es una aventura…. 'sleazeball' en el original, es un eufemismo para referirse a una persona maleducada, burda, ofensiva o cuyo comportamiento es ofensivo para los demás.

**2** En realidad, en español es 'campista', pero el chiste alude a los jugadores de juegos online que esperan a otros jugadores, escondiéndose para tomarlos por sorpresa.

**NOTA DE MARU**: _Amigos, gracias por su apoyo. Se los agradezco. También pueden apoyar a esta historia agregando la original de BLESSENDE a sus favoritos. También quería avisarles que estaré de viaje unos días, desde el 17 al 21, por lo cual trataré de dejarles la mayor cantidad de capítulos traducidos para que se diviertan.  
**NOTA DE MARU 2:** La idea era dejarles otro capitulo junto con dos capitulos extras, pero diversas cosas me impidieron cumplir mi objetivo. En fin, ¡ya está disponible DOPPLER DISTANCE/DISTANCIA DOPPLER! ¡Que la disfruten!_


	14. Desnudo

**Searching for Levi / **_**Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por**_** Blessende / Traducción por**_** Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**_

_Capítulo 14: Desnudo_

~.~

Levi le dirigió una mirada cuando Eren no obedeció (dado que el guardián estaba seguro de que no había una maldita forma en que se desnudara en un cuarto repleto de extraños; él no era un exhibicionista, y no planeaba empezar a serlo ahora, especialmente entre unos sádicos que canturreaban _guillotina, guillotina_ por lo bajo, como una videograbadora rota). Eren se resistía, y pasó de moreno a una lividez enfermiza cuando Levi apartó sus codos. Levi había decidido tomar la iniciativa por él. El moreno sacudió la cabeza con violencia, enfatizando su "Jódete, Levi, no voy a hacerlo. No frente a toda esta gente', y seguramente se iba a morir a causa de la mortificación de lo que sea que Rivaille había planeado hacerle en los próximos cinco gloriosos minutos de su vida.

El hombre más bajo lo miraba con esa gélida, desafiante mirada suya. Ah, Eren conocía esa expresión, y el joven soldado se encogió inconscientemente ante el reconocimiento. No había manera de negarse ante el juicio de los pozos grises cuando estos estaban fijos en algo. Lo sabía por experiencia propia. Tendría más suerte en convencer a Armin de renunciar a su adoración para con Darwin.

Lo primero que se liberaron fueron los lazos.

Pequeño e insignificante era como se sentía Eren ahora.

'Cabo', protestó, con los ojos amplios, Eren. '-Cabo Levi, no entiendo cual es la nece-'

Levi no intentaba explicarse. No había un gramo de vergüenza, ni siquiera ajena, en esa compuesta cara de porcelana suya. En cambio, Levi fue detrás del castaño, se inclinó en la parte baja de la espalda de Eren, y siguió trabajando con tranquilidad. Manos enguantadas se aferraron a los bordes de su camiseta, metiéndose bajo la tela y tirando de ella.

Eren gruñó un profundo, gutural ruido que emergió del fondo de su garganta.

Estaba más allá de los honoríficos, del respeto mutuo y del pretender que no estaban relacionados. Si Levi iba a humillarlo públicamente, entonces, bien… al carajo con él también.

'Levi, maldita sea, que mierda estás pensando.' Su respiración se agitó.

La camiseta salió con dificultad, dado que Eren tenia hábil solo un brazo, y el derecho colgaba como el de un títere. Fue dejado desnudo de la cintura para arriba en medio de la Corte de Justicia, entre hombres y mujeres elegantemente vestidos de la sociedad de Titán, la Policía Militar, y, ay dios, el clero y los Cuerpos de Paz. Todo, mientras Levi arrojaba la camiseta a Historia. La pequeña joven atrapó la ofensiva prenda con sorpresa, chillando como un ratoncito cuando se percató de que de verdad estaba _sosteniéndola_, poniéndose roja como tomate.

Eren podía competir con ella en eso. _Eh, al menos, la princesita conserva su camiseta puesta._

Eren no se había percatado del frio del cuarto. No hasta ahora. Tembló y sintió la piel erizársele. Mantuvo los ojos clavados en el suelo, esperando, desesperadamente rezando que _sus pezones no se le endurecieran._

_Cerebro. No pienses en nada remotamente erótico. No pienses en la gente aquí. Estás en un cuarto lleno de patatas. ¡PATATAS tibias! Patatas vestidas, pero eso es solo una pequeña contradicción. Recuerda, no hay nada erótico en las patatas. No pienses en nadie. Especialmente no en el gigantesco arrogante caraverga que esta parado detrás de ti._

Los pezones al aire y el vello de las axilas eran suficientes, y estaba seguro de que, si no se moría por los temblores, que nunca más seria capaz de mirar nuevamente a la cara a cualquier miembro de los cuerpos de paz.

Ah, sí, ¿Qué era esa cosa en el piso?

Su dignidad, _mierda_.

A pesar de todo su conlicto interno y colapso mental, una tibia mano se deslizó por encima de sus ojos, enderezándole la cabeza y bloqueando la visión de Eren de la corte. Y lo más raro de todo, era que estaba agradecido por eso, agradecido de la mano desenguantada de Levi. Rivaille, a pesar de ser un tremendo pendejo, se había dado cuenta de cuanto le estaba afectando todo y le había tapado los ojos. Eren estaba seguro de haber sentido sus labios en la nuca, apenas, urgiéndole permanecer quieto y en silencio.

'Trata de no excitarte mucho', le susurró Levi en el más bajo tono posible.

Ah, ahí moría su teoría de las patatas.

'Que te den', siseó Eren con molestia.

La otra mano de Levi comenzó a desvestirlo.

Por suerte, no fue al cierre de su pantalón.

Pero sí a los vendajes de su brazo derecho.

Eren había visto a la enfermera militar luchar con ellos, con cierta rudeza en sus maneras de tratarlo. Pero Levi era distinto. El cabo primero desenredó la larga tela, desenrollándola con cuidado y a medida que avanzaba, Eren más perdía el hilo de lo que le pasaba a su brazo. Había decidido dejar que su sentido común se reuniera con su dignidad en el suelo. Quizás podían hacer una pijamada junto con los sueños rotos de Historia sobre un esposo, dos hijos, un perrito y una cerca blanca. Sip, eso seria divertido.

En todo ese fiasco, Eren oyó el estallidos de las protestas desde todos las esquinas del cuarto.

Deseó que la estúpida patata sentada hubiese hablado un poco antes.

'¡Esto es ESCANDALOSO! ¿Vamos a seguir sentados y mirar mientras este hombre nos toma el pelo?'

'¿Es esto el show de un proxeneta?'

'El chico tiene buenos pectorales, al menos.'

'¡Martha!'

'¿Qué? Sólo porque tengo sesenta, ¡no significa que no puedo mirar!'

Todo, mientras el Pastor Nick parecía haber sido poseído por demonios y cantaba vigorosamente por lo bajo. El monje trataba de hacerse oír por encima de todos los murmullos escandalizados, su voz ascendiendo en fuerza y volumen.

'Oh, en nombre de la palabra de Titania, por la gracia de Mael, Creed y Nyse, no permitan que los pecados vuelvan a ser permitidos en esta tierra. No nos embriaguemos de vino, no nos a-acostemos con el mundo. Pero, la v-virtud del pasado, ¿a dónde te has desviado? E-enséñanos a cómo seguir en el buen camino, tal como en los diáfanos días de los tejos de antaño **(1)**, cuando la luz era escasa, sin inmoralidad ni s-sensualidad. Ven a guiarnos en las sombras, ven a guiarnos en esta profunda oscuridad, salvando-' el pastor Nick murmuró con frenesí.

Eren escuchó algo caer al suelo y los murmullos se callaron. Hubo un silencio nervioso, gélido y frágil, nadie siquiera suspiraba para no irrumpir con el minino ruido. Las toses fueron tragadas, estornudos contenidos y las quejas silenciadas en las bocas.

Levi caminó a su derecha, su mano seguía tapando los ojos de Eren.

Hubo un ligero suspiro, y Levi adoptó su característica melancolía.

'Cabo,' comenzó el juez Zachlay, 'no dejaré que se burle así de esta corte.'

Eren oyó la gratuita sonrisa de Levi en su voz.

'Me preguntó por la defensa. Le estoy dando mi defensa.'

'¿Con un show de desnudos?'

Levi hizo un ruido de fastidio.

'Le aseguro que el mocoso aquí está más avergonzado que cualquiera de ustedes. Puedo asegurarlo, porque lo conozco lo suficiente. Lo he observado por años entrenando, personalmente le cacheteé el culo, he visto como como se enfrenta la vida y los valores que este Estado domesticado cela con tanto esmero. Les presento a Eren Jaeger, Orgulloso miembro de los Cuerpos de Paz, quien ha puesto su vida en riesgo más veces de las que ustedes harán. Ha cometido errores, sí, pero ellos no les afectan sólo a ustedes. Vean sus heridas. Vean el dolor y sufrimiento del que no les ha hablado. Porque algunas cosas necesitan ser más bien enseñadas que explicadas.'

Todos en la corte cinco se quedaron mudos.

'Les hago una ultima pregunta a esta Corte de Justicia. ¿Es el juicio de Eren Jaeger, el soldado? ¿O este es el juicio de Eren Jaeger, el Terrícola? La diferencia es tan grande como una milla, enfermos prejuiciosos. Y si le mandan al cadalso por una razón tan tonta como esa, bueno…' Levi hizo una pausa y su voz se tornó filosamente agresiva. '-entonces, cito al estimado Pastor Nick, _yo_ les guiaré a las sombras, _yo_ les guiaré a la profunda oscuridad, y me aseguraré de que ninguno de ustedes pueda _salir_ otra vez… a las pruebas me remito.'

Eren sintió que la mano de sus ojos era retirada.

Levi, sin mediar palabras, colocó su chaqueta sobre los hombros de Eren y se apartó de su lado. El hombre bajo, el reverenciado cabo, caminó hasta Historia. Probablemente, para reacomodarle el escritorio por quinta vez.

..-..

Niles Driscoll estaba furioso.

'Señoría, Juez, Supremo Comandante, él solamente… ¡solamente ha intimidado al jurado!'

Pero el Juez Zachlay se veía cansado y agotado. Hizo un gesto a Niles para que sentara. El hombre canoso de barba y gafas se volvió a los treinta hombres y mujeres a ambos lados suyos.

'Jurados, han escuchado ambas partes. Pueden ahora decidir el destino del enjuiciado alzando las manos. ¿Aquellos que crean que Eren Jaeger debería ser absuelto, libre de culpa y cargos?'

Hubo una pausa.

Eren miraba al piso, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. No fue hasta que oyó a Hanji decir eufórica '¡sí! Eren, ¡mira!', que tuvo el valor para alzar la vista.

Manos. Muchas.

Más de… la mitad. Historia, siempre agraciado ángel escriba de la corte, le ahorró el esfuerzo de contarlas.

'Veinticuatro,' anunció con el beneplácito del juez.

El juez Zachlay parecía que había mordido una naranja agria.

'Hum, ¿y los que están a favor de los cargos?'

Dos manos se alzaron.

Una, la de un vendedor de mercadería importada, que gruñía maldiciones al resto. La otra era, por supuesto, el Pastor Nick quien fervorosamente seguía cantando los versos de su libro de religión. Los cuatros que se habían abstenido, estaban petrificados y temblando, seguramente la amenaza de Levi seguía haciendo eco en sus cabezas.

El Juez Zachlay dio un resignado suspiro y miró a Levi.

'El jurado ha decidido. Eren Jaeger será reincorporado a los Cuerpos de Paz y es libre para irse. La corte cierra cesión.'

..-..

Levi estaba apoyado contra la pared, junto a las puertas dobles del infierno.

'Buen trabajo allí dentro,' dijo Erwin, sin embargo el alto comandante se apretaba el puente de la nariz. 'No suelo aprobar tus métodos, pero debo admitir que son efectivos. Estamos ganando las batallas, por pequeñas que sean. Por cierto, Levi, me llamaron del hospital. Erd y Gunther responden bien al tratamiento, según me han informado.'

Levi asintió sin oírlo, pero agradecido de saberlo.

'Pásate por mi oficina después, y podremos revisar el asunto de Leonhart', dijo Erwin, dándole un apretón en los hombros y marchándose, desapareciendo por el corredor con un olfateador Mike detrás.

'¡Eren! ¡Tus pezones están duros como piedra!'

'¡CALLATE! ¡Marco, Thomas, se los juro, bájenme ya, chicos!'

Los guardianes celebraban fuera de la corte cinco, Marco había alzado a Jaeger en sus hombros y daba vueltas en círculos. Eren seguía vistiendo la chaqueta de Levi, y las largas mangas ondeaban mientras _el pecoso_ se negaba a cumplir los ruegos de Eren de que lo bajara. Había el barullo de risas y jubilo en el aire y Levi oyó a Petra decirle al moreno '¡Ves, te lo dije, ¿no es así?! ¡No podían acusarte! ¡Para empezar, no tenían un caso!', mientras Oluo tomaba un relajante trago de su petaca y le reclamaba un nuevo partido de Damas cuando volvieran a la Sede Central.

Pero lo que en realidad había captado la atención de Levi era Eren.

El idiota reía.

Y Levi no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que oyó la risa de Eren. La había extrañado, y sabía que la volvería a extrañar. Sus ojos grises se posaron en la Señora Justicia, sus alas de la libertad y la balanza en sus manos. _Es hora_, parecía decirle.

Las puertas de abrieron, y el Juez Zachlay apareció en el hueco, sus ayudantes detrás. El Supremo Comandante frunció la nariz al ver a Levi.

'Lo dejaré pasar, Levi. Tu obstinación. Pero, la próxima vez que decidas hacer de mi corte un circo de vaudeville, te _quitaré_ las tiras y te mandaré de regreso a las calles. Recuérdalo.'

Levi sonrió con malicia, los ojos grises se volvieron a Eren, quien observaba su charla.

'Reverenciado Juez, está equivocado,' dijo Levi arrastrando las palabras y quitándose una mota de polvo de su manga blanca. 'No hay diferencia alguna entre el perro de la calle y el perro del estado. Patéelos, y, en respuesta, los dos morderán. _Fuerte_.'

Zachlay le gruñó pero se marchó con sus ayudantes.

Hanji se hizo paso a través de la ruidosa celebración y se colocó junto a Levi.

'Por Nyse, esa broma del pezón nunca pasa de moda. Tu mocoso es tan fácil de molestar. Por cierto, ¿qué fue todo eso?', preguntó ella, quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas.

'Ah, lo de costumbre. El Estado recordándome cuanto me ama y mierdas por el estilo.'

Hanji Zoe estalló en risas, asintiendo. Se puso los lentes y dirigió la atención de Levi a Eren.

'Hablando de amor y esas mierdas, ¿no hablarás con él? ¿Ahora, por lo menos?'

Levi no dijo nada, pero sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

'Por ahora, Hanji, nosotros vamos a _casa_. Énfasis en nosotros.'

Las puertas dobles se abrieron por segunda vez y Levi notó un hombre de negro emerger de ellas, silencioso, discreto, esperando no ser notado por maraña humana de suciedad y vicio que estaba en derredor. Había sido un día agotador para el hombre del clero, y el peso de la derrota era evidente en sus hombros caídos.

'Pastor Nick', le llamó Levi. '¿Ya se va?', le preguntó con sorna en la voz.

El clérigo se detuvo con sorpresa, temblando visiblemente y se volvió a Levi con desprecio. Arqueó una fina ceja.

'¿Qué deseas, hijo del pecado?'

'Espero que haya disfrutado el show. Si desea la versión _sin censura,_ le puedo dar una dirección'. Repuso Levi con un guiño.

El clérigo murmuró con indignación por lo bajo, recitando un montón de nuevos versos de su libro. El Pastor Nick dobló velozmente en una esquina, desesperado por alejarse y casi se tropezó con sus propias prendas en el apuro.

'Eres un hombre horrible, horrible.' Dijo Hanji.

Levi se volvió a Eren, quien había sido bajado al fin a sus pies. Sus ojos azul plata observaron al moreno golpear a Marco en el bíceps. Y ahí estaba otra vez esa risa, radiante y feliz.

_Un rayo de sol._

'Sí, lo soy.' Admitió solemnemente Levi.

* * *

_**NOTA DE MARU: ¡Hola mis amores! ¡Ya volví! ¡Y antes de los esperado!**_

**1** 'Tejo' es una especie de árbol, una gimnosperma del genero taxus. Más aqui **_: / / es . wikipedia wiki / Taxus_baccata_**


	15. Casa

**Searching for Levi / **_**Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por**_** Blessende / Traducción por**_** Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**_

_Capítulo 15: Casa_

Siempre fue un departamento pequeño. Pequeño, humilde pero precioso a su modo. Un solo dormitorio con balcón. Una cocina en el medio. Eren observó larga y fijamente al número de la puerta. 1263. No había un nombre adjunto, y eso era bueno, porque no querían que los vecinos pensaran que estaban relacionados con la ley y el orden. Levi le decía 'Vivir encubiertos'. De hecho, la señora Izzy Norman, la vecina chiflada de al lado, seguía al día de hoy guardando la esperanza de que Eren y Levi fueran parte de la agencia de impuestos de Trost. Esa idea le divertía. Se preguntaba qué diría la señora Norman si descubriera que pertenecían a los Cuerpos de Paz. Y que _uno _de ellos no era un _Titánico_ y que había escapado por los pelos de ser condenado por corte marcial esa misma mañana.

La puerta al departamento se abrió y Eren pudo oír a Levi rondando por la heladera **(1)**. Posiblemente, guardaba su Ruger P87 y dejaba a un lado su equipo de maniobras.

Eren permaneció en la puerta, observando la placa del número con enorme nostalgia. La escriba de la corte, Historia, le había devuelto su camiseta (la pequeña mujer seguía terriblemente avergonzada por el incidente), y se lo había agradecido con incomodidad.

Y todavía, mientras Eren Jaeger permanecía frente a la puerta del departamento, la chaqueta de Levi seguía cubriéndole los hombros. Un hecho que Rivaille mencionó más de una vez en el viaje de regreso. Pero Eren no tenía intención de devolvérsela.

'Quien lo encuentra, se lo queda.' Respondió Eren.

'No la _encontraste_, yo te la _di_.', fue la pronta respuesta, y la charla prosiguió.

Si las cosas no hubieran resultado hoy…. ¿Qué habría hecho Eren? Si hubiera sido acusado de traición, o peor, desterrado del mundo de Titán, ¿qué habría hecho realmente?

Eren no quería meditar demasiado acerca de las consecuencias de lo que podría haber pasado.

Ahora mismo, está aquí. Y _éste _era el único sitio que lo hacía sentir completo y a salvo. E único sitio que le daba esa sensación de que pertenecía a _alguna parte_, por lo menos. Los últimos años habían sido un viaje en montaña rusa, tirándolo de un lado al otro entre los dos mundos. Parte de él siempre se preguntó si siquiera seguía encajando. La Tierra era donde había nacido, y Titán era donde consideraba morir. Sus amigos no tenían idea acerca de esta otra vida suya (salvo Armin, quien parecía estar captándolo rápidamente). Ni siquiera Eren había tenido todavía el valor de contárselo a su madre.

Y entonces, estaba Titán… el Estado Utópico con sus rascacielos, invenciones ciberpunk, y un gobierno que seguía desconfiando en Eren. Estaba su gente, los Titánicos, sus camaradas y pares que habían creído Eren y luchado por defenderlo. Así que, ¿dónde era 'casa' en este enredo?

No se había dado cuenta de los ruidos del departamento acallarse. Ni se percató del hombre más bajo ingresando por la puerta delantera. Levi se volvió a ver alrededor con frialdad, y al encontrarlos solos, volvió su atención al moreno.

'¿Vas a seguir ahí parado _toda_ la noche? No me culpes si tu cena se enfría.'

'¿Estabas… cocinando?', inquirió Eren, iluminándose ante la mención de la comida.

Levi hizo una mueca. 'La comida no aparece por arte de magia en nuestros paltos, tarado. _Alguien_ tiene que cocinar. Y, como te convertiste en un engendro manco, ese alguien termina siendo _yo_.'

Una pequeña e involuntaria sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Eren.

'¿Qué?', repuso Levi con sospecha, inclinándosele tanto que sus narices casi se tocaron.

'Dame la bienvenida a casa', le urgió el joven quietamente.

Ah, si las miradas mataran… Eren estaría muerto. Libre, pero seguiría estando muerto.

Levi rodó sus ojos grises y levantó una mano para rozarle la nuca.

'Bienvenido a casa.'

Eren sonrió ampliamente. 'Perdón, ¿dijiste algo?'

'Bienvenido a casa, _imbécil_. Ahora, si terminaste de ser un sentimentaloide de mierda, ¿entramos?'

'Olvidaste hacerme la cuarentena, burro.'

Levi arqueó una ceja hacia el moreno. Con un suspiro, revolvió en los bolsillos de su pantalón. 'No me había dado cuenta de que te _entusiasmara_ tanto', dijo, sacando el escáner y un paño del bolsillo. Levi se agachó en la alfombra de entrada y mantuvo el cuarentanizador **(2)** en alto. Lo pasó por el cuerpo de Eren el aparato, de pies a cabeza. Años atrás, Eren creyó que la maquina era una especia de medidor de alcoholemia. Pero el _cuarentanizador_ podía hacer muchas más cosas que solo medir el alcohol en su aliento. Al final del análisis externo, Eren abrió la boca como de costumbre y Levi introdujo el aparato, y Eren le ofreció una sonrisa autosuficiente que seguramente molestaría al Cabo Primero.

Levi se cruzó de brazos y se inclinó contra el marco de la puerta, y ambos esperaron pacientemente por los resultados.

Ambos se miraron uno al otro en el silencio del pasillo. Se observaron con el peso de las palabras no dichas. Y se siguieron observando, esperando porque el otro rompiera el contacto visual. Levi, gruñón como de costumbre. Eren, enérgico como de costumbre.

El mismo y viejo ritual. Al principio, Eren había odiado esta práctica degradante. Pero había internalizado tanto acerca de Levi que realmente había empezado a extrañar las pequeñas rarezas y extremos de su carácter. Especialmente cuando estaban separados. Como la insistencia de Levi en hacerle la cuarentena cada vez que regresaba de su semestre alejado. 'No quiero que traigas ninguna de tus enfermedades o gérmenes terrícolas a mi departamento.', le había dicho Levi la primera vez… a lo cual Eren le había gruñido_. Nuestro_ departamento, le había corregido y proseguido en defender a _su_ mundo. Esa enfermedad y suciedad no era todo lo que había en la Tierra. Que además, había océanos azules, con tiburones y tortugas en ellos, que había montañas nevadas como los Alpes, el Fuji y el Everest. Había parques de diversiones, paseos a la luz de la luna por los parques y estanques con patos. Y que, las Oreos y los Tacos eran, posiblemente, la mejor creación que la humanidad había hecho en los últimos diez años. Eren habría seguido con su lista de cosas favoritas, pero Levi le había acallado con un beso, haciéndole olvidar cualquier cosa que se suponía iba a ser su favorita de este mundo.

Para ser honestos, Eren se preguntaba donde estaba ese beso ahora.

El escáner emitió un bip y Levi lo retiró de la boca de Eren, leyendo el display.

'-Tuberculosis, no. Infección en el tracto urinario, no. Cáncer, no. SIDA, no. Sífilis, no.' Levi regresó el escáner a su bolsillo y le regaló una sonrisa a Eren. 'No me estuviste engañando, me alegra saberlo.'

Eren frunció el ceño.

'Oh, créame, _señor_; no me faltaron las _tentaciones_.'

'Apuesto a que sí', dijo Levi, sonriendo sin creerse una sola palabra.

Y, dios, ahí está, esa maldita y molesta sonrisa del hombre. La había extrañado.

Eren llevó su mano buena a la mejilla de Levi y se inclinó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y a Levi por el repentino impulso de besar al otro.

Pero hubo un destello de luz en esos ojos grises, y Levi murmuró '_Cuidado_. La señora Norman a las ocho en punto.'

'¿Q-qué? ¿_Dónde?_' preguntó el más joven, sobresaltado.

Eren miró al pasillo, pero no había nadie.

La distracción fue todo lo que necesitó Levi para librarse de Eren y apartarse de la puerta. Ahogando la risa, se aventuró dentro de la casa, dejando a un furibundo Eren en la puerta.

* * *

**1** En Argentina le decimos 'heladera' al 'refrigerador' o 'nevera'. Estas son cosas que surgen e cosas de la vida diaria, en el capitulo anterior estaba por poner 'papa' (sin el acento) en lugar de 'patata', pero me encontré que el segundo termino era menos confuso para la mayoría.

**2** En español no existe el término, lo tuve que inventar, ya que 'quarantiner' tampoco es una palabra en ingles por lo que descubrí.


	16. Máquina del Tiempo

**Searching for Levi / **_**Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por**_** Blessende / Traducción por**_** Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**_

_Capítulo 16: Máquina del tiempo_

Algo no estaba bien en el departamento, pero Eren no podía señalar qué era. Todo estaba en su lugar. Su guardarropa estaba intacto, y las promesas de Levi de tirarle todo por la ventana habían resultado, por suerte, falsas. La heladera seguía teniendo ese olorcillo a mermelada, del cual Eren era aficionado. Y Levi todavía no se había deshecho de sus fotos (pequeña señal que Rivaille todavía lo tenía en su lista blanca). Bien, entonces, ¿qué rayos faltaba?

Eren miró alrededor, al espacio vacío, y la casa pareció responderle su pregunta latente.

No había ladridos.

No había ladridos, porque no había ningún perro mecánico maléfico.

'Levi', le llamó, sorprendido. '¿Dónde está Krobe **(1)**?'

'Se quedó sin batería. Lo guardé en el armario de las escobas.' Repuso Levi, retirando los utensilios de la mesa. La limpieza y el orden del mayor se habían perdido con la llegada del más joven.

Cualquier otro día, Eren habría reído ante la tragedia del _behemoth_. Él y Krobe no se llevaban bien desde el primer día. El chucho mecánico tenia su vendetta particular contra Eren, ladrándole, masticando hasta hacer trizas sus calcetines favoritos y le habría meado aceite en la bañera si no lo hubiera vigilado. Levi les había nombrado a ambos los adorables _imbéciles_ peleones de su vida.

Pero hoy, mientras Eren observaba la puerta del armario, se sorprendía por extrañar al estúpido perro.

'Debe estar oscuro allí', repuso, volviendo a su cena.

La observación no pasó desapercibida. Levi levantó la vista hacia él y le miró largamente con curiosidad.

'Si te sientes solo… a lo mejor lo hago reparar.' Le dijo, pasando junto al sofá.

Eren sonrió cuando sintió una mano revolverle los castaños cabellos.

La tele estaba encendida y Levi la había dejado en el canal de las noticias, en mudo. No tenía sentido, ya que el pelinegro ni siquiera estaba en el cuarto. Levi seguía en la cocina, silenciosamente ocupado en lavar los platos dándole la espalda. El sonido del agua corriendo, el ruido del la espuma del detergente y el furioso frote, le daba una lúgubre voz a las imágenes en la pantalla.

Eren se sentó en el sofá, doblando las piernas debajo suyo. Se sentía bastante inútil, y, poniéndose a pensar, _lo era_. Tras una ducha más larga de lo necesario, se había cambiado en unos pantalones grises y una camiseta de los Guns'n Roses (símbolo que se perdía tras Rivaille haberle preguntado si era algún tipo de culto).

Eren revolvió su plato de guiso a la crema y patatas hervidas con el tenedor (olvidándose de lo irónico acerca de las patatas).

La pantalla mostraba imágenes en vivo del centro de la ciudad, y la lente hizo un acercamiento a un hombre que era acosado por los ávidos periodistas. Eren conocía a ese hombre. Era el alcalde de Trost. Cartridge defendía su orden de limpiar de villorías las afueras de Trost. El canal transcribía sus respuestas en la pantalla.

'Tenía que hacerse', dijo el hombre. 'La población humana per cápita ya estaba por encima de los números en rojo. Había usurpaciones ilegales, y se realizaban actividades comerciales no autorizadas. Tenía que hacerse', dijo el alcalde para validar su postura. Una reportera, una mujer de ondeante cabello negro, le interrogaba sin tregua.

'¿Acaso el Estado niega la intención de construir edificios de lujo, y un centro recreativo en el Distrito?'

'Se hizo un análisis costo – beneficio, y sí, estamos buscando constructoras que puedan reconstruir el lugar a nuevo. No le negaré que-' comenzó el alcalde.

'Alcalde Cartridge, ha desterrado a mil personas a la Zona Maria. ¿Se _da cuenta_ de las _**implicaciones**_ en la crisis alimenticia, señor?' insistió la mujer, 'Son mil bocas más para alimentar en una tierra estéril para los cultivos.'

La respuesta del alcalde titánico fue ahogada por sus guardias, quienes comenzaron a apartarlo de la prensa.

Eren miró su plato con la cena. Genial. Ahora se sentía _inútil_ y _culpable_. Miró de reojo hacia la cocina y, esperando que Levi no le viese, guardó las sobras en una hoja de papel. La enrolló, hizo un bollo y la guardó el bolsillo.

'¡Terminé!', anunció con fingido saciedad. Se levantó e ingresó a la cocina alegremente. Levi se volvió y le analizó de arriba a abajo, como si fuera una máquina de rayos X. Los ojos grises fueron del plato vacío en manos de Eren a la notable culpa en la cara del moreno y luego… al bulto en su bolsillo.

'Dime que no estás considerando en bajar y darle de comer a los chicos de la calle **(2)**…'

_Maldición._

_Nada se le escapa a este hombre._

'Eeh...'

Levi sacudió la cabeza, suspirando, y volvió a los platos.

'No voy a detenerte, Jaeger. Pero quiero que recuerdes que acabas de ser dado de alta del hospital. No eres una máquina como Krobe. Necesitas tu energía para el proceso de cura.'

Levi le miró, esperando su respuesta, y descubrió a Eren mirándolo avergonzado.

Suspiró y se secó las manos con una toalla.

'Bien. Vamos. De todos modos, iba a bajar.' Le dijo, levantando una bolsa de papel.

..-..

Era raro como la pobreza afectaba ambos los mundos, a pesar de las distancias entre ellos. Quizás era una condición del hombre, uno de los males que Pandora había liberado de su caja sin querer, y que ahora había llegado para quedarse. La pobreza no significaba, necesariamente, ropas gastadas y brazos alzados pidiendo limosna. También significaba mala nutrición, y jovencitos parados en las esquinas fumando porros, porque no había nada mejor que hacer.

Eren reconocía algunas caras. Como a Jo y a Madris, ambos mucho más altos que la última vez que los había visto. Observó mientras Levi se agachaba, revolvía en su bolsa y sacaba unas hogazas de pan. Los niños aparecieron, algunos peleándose para ser los primeros en la fila.

Era el tipo de cosas que, estaba seguro, fastidiaban al Cabo Primero.

'Ok, la _próxima _persona que inicie una pelea, se la busca conmigo. Alinéense. Eren, se un poco útil, mocoso.'

'¡S-sí, señor!' respondió Eren poniendo atención y ayudando con la ley y el orden que exigía la situación.

Bajo la mirada intensa de Levi y los intentos de Eren de _tratar_ de parecer intimidante (_mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, no marica, niño. Y, ay, deja de tirarme del pelo. No, tampoco me puedes decir Bagel)_, el grupo de doce niños extraños se calmó, recibiendo sus panes, y se marchó sin siquiera dar las gracias o adiós. Sus pequeños pies se escurrían por el pavimento, dejando a los dos adultos en la soledad del callejón.

Levi se levantó, haciendo un bollo la bolsa de papel en sus manos. 'Parece que la sopa del comedor público ya se terminó', murmuró, y observó a los altos edificios de departamentos a lo largo de la calle. Tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, más oscuras que de costumbre y más arrugas, como si estuviese triste. Eren había visto esa expresión antes, y, para ser sinceros, le preocupaba. Más de lo que le gustaba admitir.

'Hey… Levi', le llamó.

Levi tiró la bolsa en un cesto. '¿Qué?'

'Siempre me dio curiosidad. Cuando vivías en las calles… ¿hubo alguien que _te _ayudara?'

Levi no dijo nada por un largo rato, y miró fijamente el empedradro bajo sus zapatos.

'Está en el pasado y no importa. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Eren?'

'Porque a _mí_ me importa', fue la desafiante respuesta de Eren. 'Digo, ¿no tengo derecho a preguntar? Y ha estado en mi cabeza demasiado tiempo. Lo que dijiste en el hospital, acerca de no estar diciendo la verdad. Sabes… Levi, no soy el único que guarda secretos en esta relación. Nunca me contaste toda la verdad tampoco.'

Levi se volvió al otro, mirándolo con ojos entreabiertos.

'¿Y qué vas a _hacer_ si te cuento la verdad? Que sí, viví entre limosneros, ladrones y putas. Que sí, que tuve que apañármelas entre la mugre acumulada de Titán para sobrevivir. Y que no hubo nadie que me ayude, o alguien a quién le importara. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Eren?'

Los ojos de Levi destellaron, amenazantes, al encontrarse con los de Eren.

Cualquier persona normal habría estado intimidada por esa expresión. Se habría encogido y apartado con la cola entre las piernas. Pero no Eren. Porque Eren Jaeger todavía no había aprendido a echarse o hacerse el muerto. Porque era persistente, imprudente y temerario… incluso en el amor.

El más joven sacudió furiosamente la cabeza.

'Entonces, Rivaille, ¡construiría una máquina del tiempo, volvería y me convertiría en _esa_ persona!'

Levi se puso rígido con la confesión, su estoica pose descalabrada por la franqueza de su respuesta.

'Eres un…'

'-¿mocoso?' le completó Eren, sonriéndole juguetonamente. Tomó la manga de Levi y lo atrajo para abrazarlo. Enredó su brazo izquierdo alrededor de los hombros del mayor y, negándose a dejarlo ir esta vez, Eren bajó la cabeza y la apretó contra la frente de Levi. 'Este mocoso le seguirá a donde vaya, al confín del universo, Cabo.', le dijo, su mirada sin inmutarse mientras se clavaba en los pozos grises. 'Considérelo una promesa. Quizás incluso una advertencia.'

Levi sonrió, a pesar suyo.

'Lo dice el bastardo que no puede encontrar sus medias en un buen día.'

Eren rió, y Levi estaba agradecido de oírle.

'Bien, te tomaré la palabra… más te vale que vengas, joder. Porque te estaré esperando.' Respondió el mayor, tirando de Eren hacia abajo para un atrasadísimo beso.

El beso había sorprendido a Eren, por lo menos. Levi no era de los que gustaba hacer muestras de afecto en público, y el callejón no era exactamente el lugar más higiénico en el mundo. No era el tipo de lugar donde esperaría tener suerte, en verdad. Pero no iba a discutir.

Eren llevó su mano buena a los cabellos de Levi, acariciando con sus dedos la parte rapada, y asintió en silencio, disfrutando la calidez y suavidad de la boca que se movía contra la suya. Mordisqueó y chupó el labio inferior de Levi, la tensión de los últimos seis meses amenazando con estallar.

Tras un largo y ahogado momento, Levi se apartó un poco, lamiéndose los labios y admirando su trabajo.

Eren tanteó para recuperar su postura y el aliento.

Sí, definitivamente había extrañado esto.

'Hablando de, ah, máquinas del tiempo… ¿no crees que Titán tenga una, verdad? No me importaría volver en el tiempo, y reescribir mi examen de Dinámicas Fluidas.'

Levi consiguió esbozar una mueca.

'Eren.'

'¿Sí?

'A la mierda tu examen. Ahora no.'

'Tienes un buen punto… lo admito.'

* * *

**NOTA DE MARU: Corregí unos cuantos errores sintácticos y ortográficos... perdónenme, es que publico a medida que traduzco, y no tento BETA que lo revise.**

**1** Krobe es la mascota de Levi. Ya hizo aparición en 'El mocoso en la bañera'.

**2** Es interesante el slang que usan: _street urchin_, que puede interpretarse como 'erizo callejero'.


	17. Sueños Vacíos

**Searching for Levi / **_**Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por**_** Blessende / Traducción por**_** Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**_

_Capítulo 17: Sueños Vacíos_

Eren fue sancionado a permanecer en su casa por una semana. Fue Historia Reiss quien le entregó la misiva firmada de la central; ante su presencia, todo lo lúgubre del pasillo fuera del departamento 1263 se volvió color de rosa y alegre. Eren podía visualizar los lirios y violetas floreciendo en el mismo sitio sagrado donde ella se paraba. Y se puso a pensar en cómo lo hacía. Eso de ser una escriba de la corte a una semidiosa de un momento a otro. La baja y pequeña joven irguió el cuello por encima del hombro de Eren, tratando de husmear el interior del departamento. Sus ojos azules miraron intensamente, secretamente impresionada ante la idea del Cabo Levi cohabitando con alguien.

Nunca se lo hubiera creído, a menos que lo viera por sí misma.

'Asumí que Marco me gastaba una broma cuando me lo dijo. Así que, los rumores son ciertos. De verdad los dos están… ¿_casados?_' preguntó ella, medio avergonzada.

Eren le dio una sonrisa sobradora, apoyando su brazo en el marco.

'Casados uno con el otro', enfatizó el castaño. 'Está bien si te sorprende. Lo entiendo. Rompí unos cuantos corazones cuando decidí sentar cabeza con el cabrón cabo_ infernal_-'

'Eren', amenazó una voz mucho más profunda desde dentro.

'Ay, mierda. Se enojó, gracias por pasar', el joven guardián le guiñó el ojo e Historia lo saludó a modo de despedida.

Eren cerró la puerta e hizo su camino de regreso al interior del departamento. Mordisqueó el borde del sobre que le había dado Historia y sacó su contenido. La carta vino directamente del la oficina de Pixis, y esperaba que le permitieran participar oficialmente en el caso Leonhart. Porque, Dios, cada vez estaba más ansioso, y no había nada mejor para él que volver a ponerse su equipo y sumarse al escuadrón en su investigación. Pero sus ánimos se derrumbaron al leer la misiva. Citando textualmente, decía que Eren Jaeger, miembro del escuadrón 104 de los Cuerpos de Paz, no participaría en ninguna misión hasta nuevo aviso. En cambio, debía concentrarse en su _fisioterapia_ y mantenerse _jodidamente _lejos de cualquier portal interestelar. Abre comillas. Cierra comillas. Dot Pixis.

'Ah, buen hombre, Pixis. Siempre tan ecuánime', dijo Levi con ironía, mientras Eren se la leía.

El moreno se hundió en el sofá, incrédulo, tirando la nota.

'No puedo creer que me hayan puesto arresto domiciliario. ¿Por qué soy tratado como si fuera un asesino en masa de los portales que se dio a la fuga?' gruñó irritadamente Eren, tomando el control remoto y decidiendo ventilar su ira con la tele.

Levi se encogió de hombros desde su sitio en la mesa, mientras hurgaba en el cableado de Krobe. El robo perro (como lo llamaba Eren) yacía diseccionado sobre la mesa, sus tornillos y circuitos desparramados junto a su esqueleto artificial. En el mundo de Titán, era raro el encontrar animales vivos. La mayoría de las mascotas eran androides domésticos, que rendían homenaje a las criaturas de la Tierra. Similares al perro droide de Rivaille, que había sido modelado en base a un cachorro de rottweiler, con un liso pelaje de metal negro y ojos que miraban con malicia. Los brillantes orbes rojos no tenían ni un destello de vida en ese momento.

Eren se removió en su asiento.

'Digo, ¿_ésta_ es la cara de un criminal?' preguntó, apuntándose a la cara.

Levi arqueó una ceja, escupiendo un resto de cable y haciendo ese ruido suyo que es casi una risa. Había un millón de formas degradantes en las cuales quería responder a la pregunta de Eren, pero, en cambio, decidió resoplar.

'¿Acaso pretendes que responda a esa cuestión de _forma educada_, Jaeger?'

Eren maldijo, claramente disconforme con la falta de apoyo. Observó mientras Levi se paraba y se limpiaba las manchas de aceite de las manos. El mayor tomó una hoja de papel que estaba bajo la tostadora y se la alargó a Eren.

'Toma', indicó Levi.

'¿Qué… es esto?' preguntó inquisitivamente Eren.

'Una lista de deberes, para que ocupes tu tiempo. Así no te aburres demasiado en casa.'

'Estás bromeando, ¿no?'

'No, es en serio, novato. Ahora me voy a visitar a Eld y a Gunter. Después de eso, tengo una reunión con Erwin y el resto del escuadrón. Más te vale haber _terminado_ para mi regreso. ¿Entendido, _guardián_?'

Eren leyó la lista, sus ojos verdes echándole rayos a la minúscula letra negra.

'Lustrar los azulejos del baño, lavar la ropa, pasar la aspiradora en todas las habitaciones… carajo, Levi, de verdad me quieres hacer sentir en casa, ¿eh?'

'Porqué lo dices, Eren…' dijo Levi, casi risueño. 'Considéralo parte de tu _fisioterapia_.'

'Que te follen', repuso Eren, frunciéndole el ceño al trozo de papel.

Pausa.

'Ah, eso también está en la lista.'

'¿Qu-qué?'

Eren revisó la lista y, para su mayor mortificación, lo encontró. El inocente punto entre 'ordenar el placar' y 'regar el helumbary **(1)** del balcón'.

_Hacer el amor cuando vuelva a casa._

Eren se aclaró la garganta incómodamente, nunca habiéndose esperado a Levi ser tan directo al respecto. Se puso la gorra de su buzo **(2)** y se hundió más en su asiento, mientras sentía las mejillas arderle. Ausentemente apartó unos mechones castaños que le caían encima de los ojos casi ocultos.

'No tenías que… eh, haberlo escrito, ¿sabías?'

El silencio que prosiguió fue, tal vez, aún más vergonzoso.

Levo sonrió malicioso, acercándosele y dejando el perro de metal en la mesa. Cerró la tapa de la cabeza con un fuerte y sonoro clic.

'Ere una broma, idiota. Relájate. Por cierto, te tengo compañía.'

Eren observó mientras los oscurecidos ojos de Krobe se encendían con una luz roja, y el perro sacudía sus miembros, flexionándolos con nueva vida.

..-..

Limpiar o no limpiar.

Ésa era la duda existencial en la vida de Eren Jaeger.

Suspiró, preguntándose cómo era que se había metido en ese predicamento.

Aplastando el demonio de la pereza bajo su pie, Eren se puso a hacer la lista de tareas. Se cambió los vendajes, colocó su brazo en un cabestrillo, se cubrió la cabeza con un pañuelo y con la otra mano armada con una aspiradora, se puso en marcha.

Eren admitió que no era tan meticuloso como su compañero - mientras que Levi podía asegurar que ni una mota de polvo sobreviviría el purgatorio infernal que llamaba 'limpiar', comparado, Eren tenía la piedad de un santo. Un piadoso _y_ perezoso santo, le repetía su consciencia. Eren metió la cabeza debajo del sofá, preguntándose si la aspiradora podría llegar. El espacio era oscuro y angosto, y no había mucho lugar para maniobrar. Lo que significaba que debería mover el mueble.

O, _a lo mejor_, podía escoger hacerlo otro día. Uno mejor, cuando ya tuviera la capacidad de usar ambos brazos. Imaginó que no sería una calamidad si se saltaba algunos puntos complicados. Sip, el demonio de la pereza había regresado._ Ah, hola a ti también._

Hubo un ladrido.

Eren alzó la vista, y se encontró a Krobe sentado en el sofá, mirándolo. Su nariz metálica estaba alzada y parecía resoplarle con desprecio. Eren miró la curva de su cabeza alzada, los brillantes ojos rojos mirándolo acusadoramente.

'_Ja, ja, no. Te estoy viendo, perezoso y sucio humano_', parecía decirle.

'Me vas a acusar, ¿verdad?' le preguntó al perro.

Otro ladrido, que Eren interpretó como un 'sí, _así_ es'.

Eren se sentó en cuclillas, clavándole la mirada al perro.

'¿Ah, sí? Dos pueden jugar a lo mismo, pequeño santurrón de dos caras.'

Krobe alzó una oreja, aceptando el desafío en silencio. Y, sin aviso, el perro droide salió disparado, sus pequeñas patas llevándolo al dormitorio.

Eren lo observó, sorprendido.

¿Había, por fin, conseguido domar a ese chucho? ¿Había, al fin, conseguido terminar con un feudo de ocho años?

Si… quizá.

Sintiéndose vencedor por primera vez en semanas, se levantó para desempolvar los estantes. Hizo una pausa ante las fotos enmarcadas. Sonrió al ver la suya con Rivaille. Se la habían tomado en su primer aniversario, cuando Levi lo había llevado a ese rarísimo pub de los suburbios (Diablo **(3)**, recordó que se llamaba), y se habían emborrachado. Para conmemorar la ocasión, le pidieron al fornido y rubio cantinero, Reiner, que les tomara dos fotos con la cámara Polaroid de Eren. Una estaba allí. La otra estaba guardada en su escritorio, en casa.

Sus ojos fueron a las otras dos fotos, y Eren estaba feliz de ver a su mejor amigo en la foto haciendo la 'V' de victoria. Se preguntaba cómo estaría Armin.

Probablemente, decepcionado de Eren, sin duda.

Y también, estaba la de su madre, un retrato que había tomado de Carla Jaeger junto a su cama.

_Debe estar preocupada._

_Carajo, ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de despedirme._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gruñido que emergía del dormitorio.

..-..

_De acuerdo._

_Nota personal._

Nunca, _jamás_ amenazar a un perro.

Especialmente un perro droide que sabía donde guardas tu sweater de cuello, y sabe perfectamente cómo hacer un nuevo juguete para mascar del mismo.

El sweater había sido destrozado y mascado, y el perro había dejado los restos para que Eren los descubriera. Ante el hallazgo de lo que hacia la pequeña bestia, Eren profirió un fiero rugido, abandonó su plumero y persiguió al asesino de suéteres. El robo perro no era fácil de atrapar, muy veloz para sus estúpidamente pequeños pies. Pero Eren había sido entrenado por el mejor en ese campo. Sí, si sólo Keith Shadis pudiera verlo ahora. Eren arremetió, rodando en la alfombra y finalmente luchó con el chucho para mantenerlo dominado. Puso el perro bajo su brazo izquierdo, y marchó hacia la puerta.

'Bien, ya _está_. Ese sweater fue un regalo por navidad de mi _mamá_, y lo arruinaste, engendro de metal. Te quedas fuera, amigo. Fuera, fuera, _FUERA_-' Eren amenazaba mientras cruzaba hasta la puerta de entrada, la pateaba para abrirla y arrojaba el perro afuera, al pasillo desierto.

Krobe se tomó un momento para reponerse. Analizó sus nuevos alrededores con sorpresa, y se volvió a verlo tristemente. Krobe se arrojó a la puerta en un último intento, pero Eren le bloqueó el paso con el pie.

Se agachó y le puso un dedo en la cara.

'Ni modo. _Ni _de broma. ¡Te vas a quedar sentado aquí y pensar en lo que hiciste!'

Krobe aulló y lo miró con sus ojos de cachorrito.

'Ah no, no, no, _no_. No me mires así, engendro del diablo. _No_ voy a caer en esa.'

Pero la voz de Eren ya había empezado a bajar en su tono, y el aullido le hacía más difícil seguir enojado. Su furia finalmente se disipó cuando Krobe se alzó en sus patas traseras y le movió la colita, la astuta señal de rendición.

_Mierda._

Eren suspiró, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y rascándole una oreja al perro, de mala gana.

'Está bien, tú ganas.' Admitió.

_Estúpido perro con sus estúpidos y astutos encantos._

Krobe se inclinó a la caricia.

Eren lo miró, siempre sorprendido por la maravilla que era.

'Eres como un perro de verdad, sabes. Me gustaría poder llevarte a la Tierra y dejar que Armin te desarme-'

Krobe gruñó, poniéndose hostil de inmediato.

'Ok, ok, no te desarmará. Mala elección de palabras, supongo. Aparte, estaría rompiendo un millón de leyes y estatutos reglamentarios por tratar de contrabandearte a través de la frontera.'

Eren pasó una mano por el cuello frío del perro, tarareando ausentemente. Observó las luces del pasillo titilar por el cambio de voltaje. En cierto modo, ambos estaban encerrados en casa, hombre y máquina. Aunque Krobe tenía una mejor personalidad que ciertos humanos. Aguantaría la compañía de Krobe cualquier día, antes que la del caracaballo de Jean. Eren se preguntaba porqué estaba tan ácido su ánimo hoy. Este parate le estaba afectando, lo sabía. No estaba acostumbrado a estar encerrado en un lugar.

¿Era por eso que el cabo le había dejado a Krobe?

El afecto emergió en él.

'¿Sabes por qué no nos llevamos bien la mitad del tiempo?' preguntó al perro, el borde de sus labios curvándose hacia arriba.

El perro tembló, lo cual era ridículo para un droide.

'Es porque los dos rivalizamos por la atención de Levi. Y admito que siempre estuve celoso de ti. ¿Sabes por qué?'

Krobe alzó la otra oreja.

'Es porque…' Eren tomó aire y respondió '-tú lo conociste _primero_.'

La mirada de los rojos ojillos brillantes se encontró con la suya, y, tal vez, con su confusa lógica detecto la tristeza en él.

'Sé que nunca te aprecié lo suficiente. Pero, Krobe, gracias por cuidar de él. Especialmente cuando no estoy allí.'

El perro le ladró y le pasó la metálica lengua por la mejilla.

Ay, Dios, ¿acababa de _lamerlo_?

Y, en ese instante, Eren supo que habían hecho la paz.

..-..

Eren se encontró parado en la cima de un rascacielos, el cielo coloreado en tonos de rojo y naranja. La estrella enana de Titán comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte. Se dio cuenta de que era un sueño. Porque este no era un sitio que haya visto antes. Alrededor se alzaban altos, vidriosos y vacios edificios, pero ninguno le era reconocible. La luz del sol disminuía en los espacios entre ellos, los rayos de la estrella enana fallaban en iluminar su planeta huésped. La ciudad era lentamente tragada por las sombras de la civilización, y las laberínticas calles de la ciudad nocturna se encendían, cual ríos brillando en la oscuridad. La moribunda ciudad era casi hermosa… en un estilo gótico.

Aparentemente, él no era el único que disfrutaba de la vista.

Eren no estaba solo.

_Ella_ estaba allí, parada encima de las tejas reflectantes.

Se volvió para darle una mirada suspicaz.

'Eh, Jaeger. Es bueno ver que sigues _vivito_ y coleando.'

Eren se quedó helado, sus ojos esmeralda abiertos de par en par. La mujer rubia se rió ante su expresión vacía. Aún a pesar de que ella le hizo muecas y una pedorreta, como pudo notar él. La llave colgaba alrededor de su cuello.

Eren hizo un bajo y amenazante gruñido.

'Annie, tienes agallas para aparecerte. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera llevar las alas de libertad?! ¡Acaso te importa una mierda el llamarte a ti misma un guardián, después de todo lo que pasó!'

Leonhart rió. Se estiró y camino hacia él, sin miedo e intimidante, con su capa verde ondeando gracias a los vientos.

'Siempre estás listo para pelear, ¿no?'

Ante su avance, Eren dio un pasito atrás y descubrió que estaba parado en el borde del techo. Y que no tenía puesto su equipo. Su pie quedo medio camino al vacío, y miró hacia abajo, al abismo. El oscuro vacío se expandía como un agujero negro, su boca abriéndose ampliamente.

Eren habría caído por el borde.

Pero Annie alargó la mano a tiempo para atrapar su muñeca, sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

Permanecieron allí, antiguos amigos vueltos enemigos.

Leonhart mantuvo el agarre de su muñeca, y él empezó a sentir el dolor que nacía. Su brazo derecho, notó Eren. Esto _debía_ ser un sueño.

'Cuidado', le dijo ella, una sonrisa comenzando a nacer en sus labios.

'¿Qué carajo, Annie?', le escupió Eren '¿Por qué estas _ayudándome_ siquiera?'

'Nosotros, los Terrícolas, debemos velar por los nuestros, ¿no es así, Eren?'

'Sí, claro. Lo dice quien no me quiso hacer mierda diez días atrás.'

Los ojos azules de Annie brillaron contra los tonos magenta.

'Jaeger', dijo ella dijo suavemente, su voz sonaba calma y tranquila. Leonhart le recordaba el océano, calmo pero turbulento en lo profundo. 'Te olvidaste de eso, ¿no? Depósito de Titán, piso tres, archivero 'J'.'

Eren la miró quedadamente. _Mierda, no Eren_. _No la escuches_, le urgió su consciencia. _Ésta es la misma mujer que atacó el escuadrón de Levi. Está jugando contigo._

'Annie, ¿por qué haces esto? Se supone que debemos proteger ambos mundos-'

'¿Proteger?' repitió ella con asco.

Hubo un destello de furia en su rostro, fiero, pero breve.

'Depósito de Titán, Jaeger,' le recordó ella. 'Ve allí, y encontrarás la respuesta.'

Dejó de sostenerle la mano y lo arrojó con un ligero empujón. Eren tosió, sorprendido mientras caía de cabeza en el abismo. La sonrisa de Annie se hizo más amplia mientras lo veía caer.

'Au revoir **(4)**, Eren Jaeger', fue lo último que la escuchó decir.

Calló abajo kilómetros y kilómetros, pero el suelo nunca llegó. Una caída sin fin, hacia la oscuridad. Como si legiones de oscuros serafines cayeran a las profundidades del infierno. Desterrados y olvidados. Así era como se sentía.

Allí estaba, nuevamente, el familiar abismo de vacío. Eren apretó los ojos con fuerza, temiendo el impacto.

'¡Eren! ¡Despierta!' le llamó una tranquilizadora y conocida voz grave. '¡EREN!'

Eren despertó cubierto de sudor frío, el corazón retumbándole en el pecho. La oscuridad se había disuelto y todo lo que veía era a Levi mirándolo, los dedos del cabo alrededor de su rostro. Rivaille le acariciaba el cabello, tratando de revivirlo. El mayor le hablaba, pero no escuchaba nada de lo que decía.

'¡EREN!' Le urgió Levi, tratando de que recuperara la consciencia. 'Estabas revolcándote en la cama', dijo, su voz sonaba áspera mientras hablaba. '¿Estás bien?'

Eren le miró, los ojos de par en par.

Finalmente levantó su mano buena a la mejilla de Levi y estuvo aliviado de sentir la tibieza de la vida, aliviado de sentir el latido del pulso bajo sus dedos.

'S-sí. Ahora estoy bien.'

* * *

**1** No existe traducción, es un término inventado por Blessende. Según me contó, es una planta que dá nombre a los edificios, similar a un lirio.

**2** Me refiero a un tipo de sudadera con capucha.

**3** En español en el original

**4** Del francés, 'adiós'.


	18. Verdades a medias

**Searching for Levi / **_**Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por**_** Blessende / Traducción por**_** Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**_

* * *

_Capítulo 18: Verdades a medias_

~.~

Cuando la mañana llegó por fin, la oscuridad seguía reinando afuera. Y también en la mente de un hombre. El reloj anunció las cinco con un ruido seco, que sonó por lo bajo en los confines de las cuatro paredes. Las sombras azulinas acechaban las paredes de du dormitorio, las cuales Levi adivinaba que se correspondían a las figuras parciales de gente, cosas, plantaciones flotantes y otros elementos decrépitos en el espacio de Titán. Supuso que debía culpar a las cortinas por ello.

A cierto punto, Eren había decidido usar a Levi como almohada. El más joven estaba acomodado en el hueco del codo de Rivaille, roncando suavemente contra la comodidad del otro. La frente de Eren tenía una pequeña arruga, como si tratara de solucionar algún intrigante examen intermedio suyo en sueños, los labios entreabiertos en una forma no demasiado erótica y mechones de cabellos cubrían sus parpados cerrados.

Levi se tragó una sonrisa amarga, aguantándose el deseo de acomodar los cabellos de Eren.

Se hubiera arriesgado a despertar al mocoso. Y, después de ver los aterrados y desesperanzados ojos de Eren la noche anterior, Jaeger se merecía una noche de buen sueño.

Eren no iba a permanecer en esa posición por mucho tiempo. El más joven era propenso a dar vueltas (incluso pateaba a Levi algunas veces), lo que era ligeramente molesto.

Levi empezó a escurrirse de la forma a su lado, sus pensamientos fijos en abrir las cortinas y recibir el nuevo día. No importaba cuán cáustico y gris fuese el paisaje, lo enfrentaría. Porque éste era su hogar. El único hogar que había conocido.

Pero la mano de Eren se había aferrado alrededor de su muñeca, sujetando a Levi y manteniéndolo en su sitio.

Levi observó la molestia con una ligera irritación.

Trató de liberarse del agarre del bruto, trató de hacerlo aflojar sus dedos, y cuando todos sus intentos resultaron inútiles, Levi terminó aceptando la derrota y se volvió a echar en la cama.

_Parece que no hay forma de escapar de ti, ¿eh?_

Hubo un esbozo de sonrisa en la cara de Eren, pero el moreno siguió durmiendo.

Levi miró a la mano en su muñeca.

Escudriñó fijamente los dígitos morenos, y tiró ligeramente de ellos, temeroso de despertar al hombre que dormía a su lado. Pero sus temores eran infundados. Eren ni siquiera se movió, y Levi se envalentonó para inspeccionar sus facciones más profundamente. Porque, en nombre de Nyse, nunca tenían suficiente tiempo para ser sutiles.

Levi se reclinó contra el respaldo de la cama, siguiendo el contorno de los dedos de Eren y rumió sobre ellos en silencio.

Siempre se percató de que las manos de Eren no eran ni frágiles ni callosas.

Pero _eran_ tensas, posiblemente a causa de sus años de adolescencia entrenando en los cuerpos.

Los grises ojos de Levi las siguieron con entusiasmo, yendo a las lomas que eran los nudillos.

Repentinamente, recordó la vez que el mocoso había irrumpido en su vida.

Eren, de quince años, un adolescente de fogoso espíritu en el corazón y un condenado complejo de héroe para completarlo.

_Parece que fue siglos atrás._

Sin pensarlo, Levi se estiró al cajón de la mesita junto a la cama, y hurgó en sus contenidos, tan silencioso como pudo. Encontró el objeto que buscaba.

Un aro de metal, hecho de plata barata.

'_No tengo demasiado ahorrado, así que esto deberá bastar'_, le había dicho Eren tres años atrás, deslizando el aro de metal en el dedo anular de Levi.

'¿_Y… qué mierda es _esto?' le había preguntado a cambio.

'_Un anillo de bodas. Oh, vamos, Levi. No me mires como si te diera algún tipo de arma nuclear de destrucción masiva. Es sólo un anillo de bodas, pero… significa mucho para mí. Así que, ¡más vale que lo guardes!'_

Aparentemente, los Terrícolas eran asiduos las chucherías y recuerdos. _Aparentemente_, este trozo de metal era un centenario símbolo que se usaba para indicar casamiento en aquel planeta azul. Al contrario, las alianzas eran mucho más sencillas en el mundo de Titán, se tratase de matrimonio o de algún tipo de asociación. Para casarse, todo lo que tenías que hacer era firmar un contrato en la presencia de testigos oficiales, prometiendo dar algo y recibir algo equivalente a cambio.

Al final, Levi no usó el anillo que Eren le había dado. Renuente, había guardado el accesorio en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Porque, para ser sinceros, la cosa le avergonzaba. Pero Eren había cumplido con su parte del trato. El mocoso había usado su anillo incluso cuando había sido rescatado del Portal Veintidós, e incluso cuando era llevado en camilla al hospital militar, desangrándose casi hasta la muerte. El anillo que Levi ahora sostenía en su palma… era, de hecho, el de Eren.

Levi se lo había quitado ante la insistencia de los médicos.

'_Necesitamos hacerle una tomografía. No puede tenerlo puesto._' Había dicho la enfermera.

Levi había observado el aro de metal, brillando apenas bajo las luces de neón.

¿Todas las personas de la Tierra eran tan extrañamente sentimentales?

Si el casamiento era una alianza, un dar y recibir como creían los Titánicos, ¿qué le había dado él a Eren a cambio?

_Nada_, dijo quietamente una voz en su cabeza. _No le has dado nada más que dolor, pesadillas y verdades a medias._

Levi permanecía en la balanza de la Señora Justicia, ésta inclinándose pesadamente para el lado de Eren.

Oyó la respiración de Eren resoplar y el mocoso comenzó a murmurar en sueños. Algo acerca de pepperoni en la pizza, lo que sea que eso quisiera decir.

_Al menos no está teniendo pesadillas._

Lo que en verdad molestaba a Levi era cuán delgado se había puesto Eren desde su ingreso al hospital militar. Ya lo había percibido antes, especialmente cuando había desvestido al joven en el juicio. Mientras que el mundo se había burlado e incluso amenazado a Rivaille por excesiva indecencia, todo lo que Levi recordaba era su preocupación por cuán delgado se había puesto su compañero. Y allí, bajo la luz de las luces de neón, pudo ver la verdadera diferencia. Levi se estiró y tomó la camiseta de Eren. La levantó hacia arriba, liberándola de los pantalones de Eren con un ligero ruido.

_Sí._

_Tenso como una cuerda._

_Desecado hasta quedar sólo en músculos y nervios._

El estómago expuesto de Eren se levantaba cada vez que respiraba, los finamente marcados músculos se contraían y expandían rítmicamente.

Levi apoyó una fría mano sobre la piel desnuda y oyó la respiración de Eren agitarse.

Bastó para despertarlo.

Eren se desperezó, dejando que sus ojos se abrieran y le regalo una semi sonrisa a Levi.

'¿Sabes, Levi?,' la voz de Eren sonaba áspera y ahogada por el sueño. '… Si me deseabas tanto, todo lo que necesitabas hacer era _pedirlo_.'

La expresión de Levi era oscura y amenazante.

'¿Dormiste bien?'

Eren contuvo un bostezo y asintió, su cabellos se enredaron más. 'Tu lista de tareas.'

'¿En verdad los hiciste todos? Me impresionas. Hay posibilidad para tu redención, Jaeger.'

Eren sonrió. 'No todos, Cabo. Me parece que falta una.'

Levi dio otro tirón a la tela de la camiseta de Eren, acercándolo.

'Así que, Krobe me cuenta que se amigaron.'

Eren sonrió.

'Tenemos… un tipo de _acuerdo'_, respondió el más joven, rodando encima de Levi.

'¿Qué clase de acuerdo?'

'Oh, le dije que se puede quedar contigo durante el día…' dijo Eren, administrando besos al hombre debajo suyo, 'Mientras que yo, eh, me quedo contigo por las noches. Fue un trato justo, Levi.'

'Nada respecto a ti es justo, Jaeger', recalcó Levi, poniendo sus manos en el cabello de Eren y revolviéndoselo.

'Y a que no adivinas de quién aprendí eso.'

..-..

En algún punto de sus ejercicios nocturnos, cuando Levi terminó acunado en el calor que le daban los delgados brazos de Eren, y el hombre comenzaba sumergirse en las primeras fases del sueño, Eren hizo una pregunta, interrumpiendo el silencio post coito al que Levi era asiduo.

Levi levanto la mirada para encontrarse con ojos esmeraldas que reflejaban los puntos de neón con su propio brillo.

'Maldición, Jaeger. ¿No puedes dormirte después del sexo?' le preguntó, adormilado.

'Perdón.', admitió Eren. 'Te pregunté si sabias dónde queda el Depósito de Titán.'

Levi no dijo nada, volviéndose hacia las cortinas. Los pensamientos corrían en su cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba Eren preguntándole sobre el depósito? ¿Por qué justamente ahora?

'_Rivaille'_, le exigió Eren.

Levi parpadeó, incómodo. Eren no solía usar su nombre de pila.

'No.'

'Ah.' Exclamó Eren. '¿Soy yo, o acabas de esquivar la pregunta?'

Levi respondió con un leve encogimiento. 'No, nunca oí de él. Suena como si se tratara de un miserable departamento perdido en algún lado, probablemente con montañas de papeleo.'

Eren asintió. 'Sí, bueno, parece que ese miserable departamento tiene algunas respuestas para mí. Es la única pista que tengo sobre Annie. Creo que ella quiere que vaya a ese lugar.'

'Creo que también quería que te murieras, idiota.'

Eren se encogió. 'Quizás. Ella tuvo la oportunidad de matarme, Levi, pero más lo pienso y… ella me dejó ir.'

'Eren, ¿te oyes a ti mismo? Están teniendo simpatía por el diablo.'

'Levi-'

'Tus órdenes son el quedarte en casa.'

'Pero si tú me acompañaras-'

Levi le clavó la mirada. 'Cosa que definitivamente _no_ haré. No estás en condiciones de defenderte si te metes en problemas.'

'Maldita sea, Levi. Ahora estoy bien. Estoy recuperando sensibilidad en mi brazo derecho. Eso seguro cuenta. Aparte, sobreviví a esto', señaló a las sábanas entre ellos.

Levi chistó. 'Estoy empezando a preguntarme si esto fue prudente.'

'Levi', gruñó Eren.

Pero el mayor se había escapado de los brazos de Eren como si fuera un lagarto.

'Erwin se ocupará de la Rubia, Eren. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es pasarle toda la información a él, y dejar que Smith se ocupe. Te vas a quedar en casa. Es una orden de Pixis. Rayos, es una también una orden de tu cabo. Quiero ver como nos evades a todos.'

'Que te follen.'

'Me parece que acabamos de hacerlo, mocoso.'

Eren giro la pierna y lo saco de una patada de la cama.

Bueno, se lo merecía.

..-..

El pub Diablo estaba a punto de cerrar cuando Levi cruzó su entrada, claramente evidenciando que no había tenido una buena noche. Levi siempre vestía una cara molesta. Ahora, la había llevado a un nuevo nivel. Colgó su sobretodo en el perchero y se sentó en una banqueta. El cantinero, un tipo fácil de tratar con una personalidad legendaria y un balde lleno de consejos amistosos listos, alzó la mirada a Levi con agradable sorpresa. Estaba limpiando los vasos con un trapo que se veía sucio, cuya higiene alarmaba los estándares de Levi.

'Je, si no es el mismo Cabo Primero de los Cuerpos de Titán. ¿Y a qué debemos el _placer_-?'

'Cierra el pico, Reiner. Y dame lo de costumbre en un vaso _más limpio_, por dios. Más fuerte, mejor.'

Renier sólo arqueó una ceja y asintió, sacando un vaso. Comenzó llenarlo y empezó a analizar a Levi por debajo de sus gruesas cejas.

'Y, hace rato que no veo a Jaeger. ¿No se supone que debería estar regresando de Utgard, que es donde vive, no?'

Levi lo analizó desde el borde del vaso y se encogió de hombros.

'Tal vez. Tal vez no. No lo vigilo.' Respondió Levi, consciente de que no era cierto.

'Je, está bien. Pareja rara, ustedes dos. Igual, extraño al chico.'

Levi lo miró, contrariado. 'No es un chico. Tiene la patada de un canguro.' Gruñó, girando los ojos. 'Quisiera que se hubiera quedado como un chico. Me hubiera prestado más atención, y mierda, ¿por qué te cuento todo esto?'

Renier le respondió con una ruidosa sonrisa.

'Es uno de mis encantos, hombre. Hacer que la gente hable.'

Levi miro alrededor del pub. Desolado como estaba, había alguien más. Una figura encapuchada se sentaba los reservados, mirándolo fijamente.

'Discúlpame,' dijo Levi y caminó al reservado, reuniéndose con el extraño en el asiento de fieltro rojo. Levi suspiró cuando pudo ver completamente al hombre. Por supuesto, no era un extraño. Los mechones rebeldes habían sido recortados y ahora había un brillo insano en sus ojos. Había pasado una década desde la última vez que se habían encontrado.

'¿Cuándo tiempo has estado esperando?' preguntó Levi, bebiendo un sorbo de su trago. Sus ojos recorrieron el pub, asegurándose de que nadie oiría su conversación.

El hombre le sonrió y se rascó el mentón.

'Supuse que eventualmente aparecerías. ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?'

'Sí, te estas tomando demasiados riesgos. No uses a Gale para mandarme mensajes. No me importa cuán encriptada piense que esté el Estado… ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, Church?'

'Sirviéndote de recordatorio de una promesa, _Cabo_.'

* * *

**NT: ¡Hola! Disculpen la espera, estuve enferma. Al menos ya está disponible otra sub-historia, EL ENCANTADOR DE DIENTES, y, les cuento, ¡Blessende acaba de publicar otra más! Así que este universo sigue expandiéndose. En fin, espero en estos días traerles otro capitulo. ¡Gracias por su apoyo a todos!**


	19. Acrobacias de balcón

**Searching for Levi / **_**Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por**_** Blessende / Traducción por**_** Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**_

_Capítulo 19: Acrobacias de balcón _

~.~

Keith Shadis, el peladito, quien le enseñó como llevar las riendas del equipo de maniobras, una vez dijo con su admirable elocuencia. _'Créanme. Si no se pueden ajustar el cinturón, están cagados. Y, señoras y señores, por más gratificante que sea ver sus caras estampadas en el piso; me gusta mantener rango de éxitos un poco más arriba que los estándares de Titán, y, eso es, un porcentaje de sobrevivencia de 10 entre 100. Siempre recuerden hacer la revisión, tarados. ¡Siempre recuerden hacer la __**revisión**__!'_

Eren estaba bastante seguro que _él_ nunca olvidaría la maldita revisión. Especialmente después de que Annie invadió sus sueños y lo había mandado dibujando círculos a las profundidades infernales desde la cima de un rascacielos. Estaba sorprendido de que en verdad consideraba hacer esto.

Eren miró hacia abajo desde el balcón de su departamento, en el piso doceavo. Esta no era la primera vez que saltaba desde allí **(1)**. Y había hecho el juramento de nunca volver a hacerlo. Eren miró hacia abajo y tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

_Oh Dios._

El viento rugía en sus oídos, y era prácticamente _gélido_.

No podía siquiera ver la calle, el smog del cáustico clima de Titán bloqueaba la visibilidad a los treinta metros. Todo lo que podía ver en la bruma era – sogas de ropa, cuervos posados en una ventana, temblorosas macetas con flores y una copiosa cantidad de niebla.

_De acuerdo._ Si Levi no iba ayudarlo a encontrar el Depósito, él iría solo y lo encontraría. Aunque tuviera que morir en el intento.

Eren se puso sus lentes y revisó el gas en su tubo. Acomodándose la parka, verificó los lazos de su camiseta y los ganchos para trepar de sus botas. Eren había acomodado su brazo en un cabestrillo, que era la única desventaja que tenía. Tampoco llevaba sus cuchillas de zirconio. Esta vez, iría desarmado dentro de Trost, como un verdadero loco. Pero no tenía muchas opciones. Después de su ultima lucha con el lado incorrecto de la ley, Eren _no deseaba_ ser nuevamente abordado por la Policía Militar, o darle a Titán más razones para hacerle corte marcial.

Si, había tenido suficiente de audiencias y depravados para una vida.

Justo cuando Eren estaba a punto de tomar aire y lanzarse, un ladrido resonó. Justo cuando había conseguido relajarse y lanzarse a lo desconocido, Krobe había, no intencionalmente, logrado destrozarle lo nervios.

Eren se volvió y miró al perro droide rascando la puerta de vidrio.

'No Krobe. _No puedes_ venir.' Le gritó en respuesta.

El perro droide le dio dos ladridos y movió la colita. _'Llévame, renegado. Oh, por favor, llévame contigo.'_, parecía estar diciéndole con sus rojos sensores ópticos.

Eren rodó los ojos con disgusto.

Le dio una mirada furtiva al peligroso fondo y se decidió.

Iba arrepentirse de esto. Ah, estaba seguro.

Saltó por encima de la baranda, deslizó la puerta de vidrio y se agachó. 'Sube', ordenó. El perro saltó en el hueco de su brazo herido, acomodándose en su calor. _'Seeeeeeeeeee, así está mejor.'_

Eren sonrió y se volvió al campo abierto.

'¿Estás listo?'

Krobe ladró, dando el visto bueno.

Eren no se detuvo a admirar nuevamente las alturas. Se alzó por encima del alfeizar y, tras sujetar con firmeza el cuerpo metálico de Krobe, el guardián de la paz rezó en silencio y saltó.

Mientras caía en picada, sabia que Keith Shadis no estaría demasiado orgullo de él hoy.

..-..

'_May day, May day, _**(2)**' parecía decir la cara aterrada de Krobe. _'Muchacho y perro cayendo en picada con asquerosa velocidad. Auxilio… ¡AUXILIO!'_

Eren se sentía girar vertiginosamente, los cables de su equipo reusándose a funcionar.

Tiró del refuerzo detrás de él, gruñendo cuando se sintió chocar con una soga de ropa.

Pensamientos, maniobras de emergencia y ultimas voluntades pasaron por su mente. Ah, esperen… hablando de ultimas voluntades, ni siquiera _tenía_ algo para dejarle a alguien. Que macana era recordarlo en sus últimos momentos. Y ese depresivo pensamiento hizo que su mano izquierda girara y se aferrara con fiereza a su cadera derecha. Hurgó en las abrazaderas y encontró la oxidada falla en su equipo. Se deslizó por las correas de cuero y hubo un sonido sibilante mientras algo se liberaba.

Eren sintió su cuerpo tirar dar un tirón y pararse abruptamente.

_¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

_Al fin…._

Sus ojos miraron al cable extendido y se descubrió colgando en alguna parte entre el sexto y el quinto piso. Todo el distrito de Brianne se extendía debajo de él un laberinto similar a una plantación de edificios y caminos. Miró a Krobe, para revisar si el perro estaba bien.

Se le escapó una risa.

Atravesar la soga de ropa no había dejado al perro indemne.

Krobe trataba de desenredar su cabeza de un calzón a lunares.

..-..

El Bibliotecario de los archivos Terrestres siempre estaba feliz de verlo. Eren era, después de todo, uno de sus pocos conocidos Terrícolas, y, ciertamente, el que agradaba al viejo sin molestarla.

'¡Señor _Jaeger_! Vaya, es bueno verte, muchacho. ¿Y qué artefacto raro de tu mundo me trajiste esta vez?' le preguntó el bibliotecario, ojos arrugados titilando mientras el joven pasaba por las sucias puertas plateadas.

Eren alzó el perro con una mano y le sonrió por los tiempos pasados.

'Nada más que mi _persona_. ¿Salvo que quiera a Krobe? Con gusto se lo doy. Incluso, _gratis_.'

El Bibliotecario arrugó la nariz ante el perro y dejó pasar el ofrecimiento. Su atención recayó en el cabestrillo en el codo de Eren.

'¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo?'

'Es una larga historia', Eren hizo una pausa, tomando aire. 'Hay una razón por la vine hoy. Necesito información, señor. Conoce este lugar mejor que nadie, señor Grendall. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar el Depósito de Titán? ¿Ha oído de él? ¿Existe siquiera?'

El Bibliotecario se acomodó los lentes.

'Ah, el Depósito. Por supuesto, existe. Tiene los datos digitalizados de toda maldita persona de este mundo y del otro.'

'¿Datos personales?' preguntó Eren.

'Sí, pero está restringido. No es fácil de acceder. Una de esas oscuras políticas del Estado.'

El optimismo de Eren disminuyó un poco.

'A menos que…' continuó el señor Grendall, frunciendo el ceño.

'¿A menos?' repitió Eren, animándose nuevamente.

'Hay una periodista. Una encantadora joven. Pero es difícil dar con su lado bueno. Ella podría ayudarte.'

'Bien, ¿Cómo se llama?'

'Ah, sí, Ackerman. Mikasa Ackerman. Puedo contactarla… ¡si prometes conseguirme para la próxima las obras de Oscar Wilde de tu país natal!'

Eren tomó la mano del hombre y la sacudió con fuerza.

'¡Es un trato! Gracias por todo. Le debo una.'

* * *

**1** Alusión a 'El mocoso en la bañera'

**2** H-t-t-p: / / es . Wikipedia wiki / Mayday


	20. El autoestopista

**Searching for Levi / **_**Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por**_** Blessende / Traducción por**_** Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**_

_Capítulo 20: El autoestopista _

~.~

La periodista, Mikasa Ackerman, arribó a la Biblioteca de Trost sobre Estudios Terrestres en doce punto siete minutos. Grendall le había dicho a Eren que esperara a una joven y encantadora dama. Ella era joven, sí. Pero no tenía nada de encantadora mientras cruzaba las plateadas puertas. Porque, ni bien sus oscuros ojos de ónice se posaron en él, Eren sintió que otra vez tenía seis años y que lo habían descubierto con la mano metida en el jarrón de galletas. Porque Mikasa, a pesar de rondar los veinte y a pesar de no parecerse en nada a Carla Jaeger, era igualita a su madre en cualquier otro aspecto.

'Ah, Eren, ¿ahora que hiciste?' podía imaginarse su voz en la cabeza.

La mujer tenía un ondulante cabello negro y una bufanda rojo encarnado alrededor del cuello. Su rostro era demasiado familiar, y tuvo problemas para ubicarla.

Eren pronto recordó. Esta era la misma mujer que había entrevistado al Alcalde de Trost, Cartridge, en la tele y le había hecho sudar como en una sauna. Hoy, ella vestía unos pantalones caqui y una camisa lisa manga larga. También tenía uno de esos localizadores en el cinturón (supuso que en realidad no era un localizador, sino otra curiosa invención de Titán, probablemente algo para desmembrar a un abusador que quisiera acercarse, y Eren se encogió inconscientemente al pensarlo).

Sus oscuros ojos se movieron de enemistarse con Eren a enemistarse con el perro sentado en el mostrador. El droide ladró bajo el escrutinio de la mujer, saltó de la mesa y se escondió debajo de los pies de Eren.

_Krobe, cobarde…_

Mikasa desenrolló su bufanda y se sentó en una de las sillas del recibidor. Ella miró a Grendall con forzada paciencia.

'¿Dijiste que tenías una historia?' le protestó al anciano caballero.

El viejo bibliotecario le dio una aplacadora sonrisa.

'Ya, no te salgas de tus casillas. Pero quizás exageré un poco, Mikasa.'

Hubo un cambio en ella, un casi ligero destello de furia.

'¿Exageraste? Estaba en Sina, cubriendo la historia de la mafia de los cristales de metadona. ¿Quién es este tipo?' dijo ella, señalando con la cabeza a Eren.

Grendall le dio una sonrisa optimista.

'Ackerman, me gustaría que conozcas a-'

'¡Nomen Nescio **(1)**!' exclamó repentinamente Eren. 'Me llamo Nomen Nescio.' Insistió al Viejo Bibliotecario, frunciendo las cejas, esperando que captara el mensaje. No, no quería darle a esta reportera su nombre verdadero aún.

'¿Nomen Nescio?' repitió la reportera, clavándole la mirada.

El Ejército de Titán tenía una relación de amor-odio con la prensa. Ambos se odiaban, no aprobaban la influencia del otro sobre las masas, y siempre estaban tratando de derrumbar al otro. Pero la Prensa y el Ejército eran demasiado valiosos para ser borrados por completo. La reflexión de los medios era necesaria para llevar a cabo las operaciones escabrosas del ejército. Y la prensa era demasiado dependiente del ejército para aprovisionarse de temas de investigación que valieran la pena. Era una simbiosis perfecta.

Eren no confiaba en esta mujer todavía, y, por la forma en que lo miraba, ella tampoco lo hacía.

'Guardián de la Paz.' Murmuró ella, tras un largo escrutinio. 'No trates de negarlo, ya que el Ejército de Titán permite los equipos de maniobras sólo al ala derecha de su segmento, eso son, tus Cuerpos de Paz. Está bien, _Nomen Nescio_. ¿Qué deseas exactamente de mí?' Mikasa miró su reloj, 'Tienes _dos_ minutos para convencerme antes de que de la vuelta y me marche, declarando esto una farsa.'

Eren empalideció y lanzó su pedido.

'Ne-necesito tu ayuda. Grendall dijo que puedes hacerme entrar en el Depósito de Titán.'

Hubo un silencio.

Mikasa apretó los labios hasta hacerlos una línea.

'Sí, tengo un acceso. Pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que te ayudaré?' ella apenas miró su reloj. 'Te queda un minuto.'

'Esto… que… ¿eres buena gente?'

Mikasa lo miró oscuramente.

'Inténtalo mejor, idiota.'

'¿Te... pagaré?'

'¿Tratas de coimear a la prensa? Podría hacerte encerrar más rápido de lo que puedes deletrear 'Shiganshina', _Nomen Nescio_. Grendall, ¿serías tan amable de llamar a la Policía Militar?'

Eren se puso blanco y ansioso.

'Okey, okey. Mira, mi nombre es Eren. Y no estaba tratando de coimearte o algo por el estilo'. Se golpeó la frente con el puño. 'Ay Dios, tengo una suerte de mierda últimamente con la ley. Me gustaría ir a un lugar donde la gente no trate de meterme en la cárcel otra vez. Digo, ¿eso es mucho pedir?'

Hubo una pausa atenta y Ackerman dejó de mirar su reloj. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco, apenas un poco mientras lo miraba largamente. Sus hombros se aflojaron y lo miró en silencio.

'Eren', dijo Mikasa, probando como si buscara el nombre. 'Así que, tú eres Eren.'

'Eh… ¿sí?'

'¿Eren Jaeger?'

'Soy… ¿famoso, y no lo sabía?'

Mikasa soltó una risita.

'Eres el bastardo suicida que derrumbó el portal vigesimotercero. Al menos, es lo que me dijo mi fuente. Oí que iban a mandarte a la guillotina.'

'Ah, eso...' Eren hizo una mueca ante ese nombre. 'Nop, sigo vivo. Creo que me salvé del lazo por ahora.'

Mikasa seguía riendo con esa extraña forma agridulce suya. Se paró repentinamente y empezó a volver a ponerse su bufanda.

'Está bien… te ayudaré. Pero, a cambio, deberás contarme todo sobre ti. Vine a buscar una buena historia, y pretendo conseguirla. ¿Tienes transporte?'

Eren se rascó la nuca, incómodo, y sacudió la cabeza.

'Esperaba poder hacer autoestop contigo.'

Mikasa suspiró con desdén.

'De acuerdo. Pero el perro se queda.'

Eren volvió a mirar al droide y lo pescó mirándolo con tristeza.

'Perdón, Krobe. Tengo que hacer lo que pide la dama. Está al mando.'

Krobe aulló y Eren agachó una rodilla para rascarle tras las orejas.

'Volveré, lo prometo', dijo Eren al perro.

..-..

'¡Mierda! ¿_Éste _es tu transporte?' exclamó Eren mientras ellos salían del edificio. En la calle, con una banda de chicos de la calle reunidos alrededor con asombro, había un TJ780 de lujo. Una de las más rápidas naves del momento en el Titanverso.

'Ajá', dijo la periodista, poniéndose sus gafas y subiéndose sobre una de las alas para sentarse en la cabina. La delgada mujer se puso su cazadora y volvió a mirar su reloj. Eren seguía estudiando las alas de la aeronave con franca sorpresa. No era ni hermosa, la nave. Era el tipo de cosa que haría a Armin chillar con un placer de nerd, mientras la desarmaría. Cohetes turbo, arte del estado en los flancos, una virtualmente oculta hélice y bellos alerones. Era una verdadera belleza y rojo cereza, como la bufanda de Ackerman.

Eren pasó una mano por el ala.

'Siempre pensé que tendrías que acostarte con un noble vejete para poder tener uno de estos. O quizá vender dos riñones.'

Mikasa lo analizó fríamente.

'¿Vas a subir o no?'

Eren maniobró entre los niños y se deslizó del lado del acompañante.

Mikasa lo miró otra vez y suspiró.

'Cinturón de seguridad, Eren.'

Sip, definitivamente era igualita a Carla.

'Dios, suenas igual a mi madre.' Gruñó el joven guardián pero obedeció.

Los chicos de la calle estallaron en 'ooohs' y 'wows' mientras veían los jets encenderse y la aeronave despegaba del suelo, haciendo espirales hacia arriba. Eren echó una cauta mirada afuera del al ventana. Deseó no haberlo hecho. La Biblioteca de Trost sobre Estudios Terrestres se había vuelto un pequeño punto en el mapa y Eren sintió la nausea regresarle.

..-..

'No me siento muy bien', dijo Eren, apretándose el estómago. El constante cambio de presión hacía sus oídos doler, y hacía rato había dejado de mirar tras la ventana. El patrón de nubes era sorprendente, el smog denso y sentía la bilis subirle a la boca. Para alguien tan acostumbrado a trabajar con el equipo de maniobras, Eren era ridículo con las alturas.

Mikasa notó su descontento.

'Aguanta, llegaremos en un rato.' Dijo la reportera, haciendo los cambios y bajando la velocidad del TJ por su bien. Ella era extremadamente amable cuando era necesario.

Eren se apoyó en el tablero de instrumento, y asintió en agradecimiento.

'Así que, eres un Terrícola.' Dijo Mikasa tras una larga pausa. '¿Cómo llegaste a Titán?'

Eren sonrió por debajo de su desordenado cabello.

'Tropecé adentro cuando tenía quince. Pensé que había sido raptado. Él me mandó de regreso, pero tenía que volver a encontrar el sitio.' Eren cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo. 'La verdad es, quería volver a encontrarlo.'

'¿Él? ¿Quién es él?'

Eren se quedó callado.

'Su nombre es Levi.'

La reportera se volvió a él velozmente, y el TJ casi se salió de su curso.

'¿Levi… Cabo Primero Levi? ¿Rivaille Levi? ¿Conoces a ese bastardo?' preguntó Mikasa, haciendo un ligero ruido de desprecio con su lengua.

Eren se aclaró la garganta.

'Ah, sí. Supongo que 'conocerlo' sería un sobre-entendido. Estoy medio casado con él.'

La cabeza de la reportera giró nuevamente hacia él, su cara evidenciando el shock.

'¿Qué? ¿Estás _casado_ con él?'

Sip, definitivamente, igual a Carla.

* * *

**1** En el original es _John Doe_, que en inglés equivale a decir 'Juan Pérez', un nombre genérico para designar a un desconocido o a quien se desconoce su nombre. En español se usan las siglas NN de la frase latina _nomen nescio_ ('no conozco el nombre'). Si bien hubiera servido dejar el original o traducirlo, me pareció que iba a modificar demasiado la onda del capítulo. Me gustó como quedó _nomen nescio_, así que lo dejo así. Más info en h-t-t-p : / / es . wikipedia wiki / John_Doe_(alias)


	21. Lluvia de Berio

**Searching for Levi / **_**Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por**_** Blessende / Traducción por**_** Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**_

_Capítulo 21: Lluvia de berio_

~.~

Las nubes se abrieron, y Eren descubrió que ahora volaban entre las plantaciones flotantes. En el alienígeno mundo de Titán, no había mucha tierra para arar o suficiente luz de sol natural para la fotosíntesis. Para la subsistencia de la creciente población de los titánicos, los ingenieros y científicos investigadores nativos tuvieron el ingenio para construir grandes y flotantes masas de tierra que mantuvieran los cultivos, la horticultura y los bosques.

Parecía ser otoño en este mundo distópico, dado que los arboles caducos de las plataformas flotantes habían empezado a deshojarse. Igual a los arces en casa. El viento le trajo la aturdidora lluvia de secas hojas rojas. Eren observó la corriente de hojas caer como copos de nieve, moviéndose con los elementos climáticos en un espiral que caía al suelo, leguas debajo de ellos. Para ser honestos, Eren estaba mudo por la visión. Era una visión impresionante, como estar atrapado en el ojo de un remolino aéreo.

Mikasa le llamaba 'Lluvia de Berio', y no lo encontraba tan sorprendente como él. Sugirió detenerse en una gasolinera y esperar que la lluvia parara.

'Puede ser algo hermoso de ver, pero un fastidio para volar a través', dijo ella, comenzando el lento descenso. 'He perdido demasiados compañeros como para no temer accidentes.'

A Eren no le importó demasiado y, de todas maneras, estaba aliviado de estar nuevamente en tierra firme. Mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón, se preguntó si había conseguido dar con el lado bueno de Ackerman. Tenía un buen presentimiento, a decir verdad. Pero la periodista tenía una extraña y reservada personalidad.

Había un pequeño y sórdido restaurant junto a la gasolinera, y Eren le ofreció pagarle el almuerzo. La periodista alzó una ceja y le preguntó si estaba nuevamente tratando de coimearla. El guardián de la paz se puso pálido, murmurando una pronta disculpa, pero Mikasa sonrió, pidiéndole que se calmara.

Y así fue como empezó. Esa especie de camaradería.

Eren estaba feliz de haber hecho una nueva amiga. La mayoría de sus amigos y conocidos eran del Ejército de Titán. Nunca pensó que se llevaría bien con alguien de la prensa. Lo que le hizo meditar sobre cuántos prejuicios del Estado tenían algún sentido tras ellos.

Mikasa pensaba algo similar. El entusiasmo de Eren era contagioso, su risa encantadora y, a medida que comía su lasaña, recordó lo que una vez le dijo su padre.

'_El retraimiento es el gran pecado de nuestra raza, Mikasa. Los Terrícolas no son como nosotros. Ellos confían fácilmente, y están muy familiarizados con nociones como el amor, amabilidad, amistad y segundas oportunidades. Todo lo que nosotros consideramos debilidades. En cierto modo, es la gran ironía de nuestra civilización. Podemos estar más conectados que nuestra contraparte Terrestre, más organizados, avanzados, pero… ellos siguen siendo más humanos que nosotros.'_

'_¿De verdad crees eso?' le había preguntado Mikasa._

'_Sí, lo creo… ¿sabes por qué existen los portales interestelares?' le preguntó su padre a cambio._

_La Mikasa de catorce años lo miró confundida._

'_¿Para que, un día, los Titánicos y los Terrícolas puedan mezclarse libremente?'_

_Su padre adoptivo había reído._

'_No, Mikasa. Hay una verdad trágica, que nadie quiere admitir. No hay nada benévolo en cuanto a los portales. Piénsalo. Una vez que la estrella enana se ponga y nunca más se asome al día siguiente, Titán se volverá inhóspito para la vida. ¿Qué hará el Estado entonces?'_

_La respuesta la miró a la cara._

'_¿Invadir… el otro lado?'_

_Grisha le había sonreído en esa manera triste suya._

'Señorita Ackerman. ¿Está allí?'

Mikasa descubrió a Eren ondeando un tenedor en frente a su cara. Parpadeó incomoda y asintió, tratando de apartar el viejo recuerdo en el fondo de su mente. 'Sí… perdona, ¿decías algo?'

'Sí, señorita Ackerman. Le preguntaba si sabía dónde está el baño de hombres. Necesito mear.'

Mikasa frunció el ceño. 'No lo hagas.'

'¿Qué no… orine?' le preguntó él, dubitativo. 'No creo que pueda. Tengo el tanque listo para estallar.'

Mikasa palideció. 'No, quiero decir que me llames por mi nombre de pila. Por favor, llámame Mikasa.'

Los ojos turquesa se iluminaron, y Eren sonrió levemente antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa. 'Gracias… hum, por cierto, Mikasa, hay un tipo raro, que parece una comadreja, sentado a dos mesas de aquí. Te conviene ser cuidadosa.'

'¿Qué?'

..-..

Eren estaba ocupado en leer un chiste escrito en una de las paredes laterales del baño cuando la puerta se abrió y oh, mirad, el tipo raro que parecía una comadreja entró caminando en el baño de hombres. _Hoy debe ser mi día de suerte_, gruñó Eren en silencio.

El joven guardián apretó los dientes y, habiendo cumplido con el llamado de la naturaleza, se subió el cierre y se aproximó al lavamanos para limpiarse. El tipo raro estaba junto a él y saludó a Eren con amabilidad.

'Eh', dijo el hombre.

Eren le devolvió el saludo, aunque sin la misma amabilidad.

'Y, ¿estás con esa zorra?' rebuznó el tipo.

'¿Quién?' preguntó Eren, confuso.

El hombre echó una rápida mirada a la puerta entreabierta. 'Oh, ya sabes. Pelo negro. Bufanda roja. Un buen pedazo de culo.'

Eren miró en hueco y captó a Mikasa, sentada en la mesa y mirando tras la ventana. Se volvió con asco al sujeto, pensando para sus adentros cien maneras distintas de como quería ahorcarlo. _No Eren, estas en libertad condicional. Sé bueno y mantén la calma. Levi no querría oír que te metiste en problemas, ¿no? Sólo cuenta hasta tres y no habrá ningún contratiempo._

'Ah, ella…' Eren se encogió de hombros, volviéndose a su reflejo y tratando de mantener la calma. 'Es linda, sí.' Respondió, esperando que ese fuera el fin de la conversación.

Por supuesto, el tipo raro no había terminado.

'¿Linda? Lindo es un cachorrito. Ahora, esa mujer es follable.'

_Sólo cuenta hasta tres. ¿Recuerdas las lecciones de Rivaille sobre el control de la ira?_

'Sin embargo, creo que la ví en alguna parte. No importa. Todavía me la puedo follar como si fuera tuviera mil agujeros. Eh, chico, ¿me oyes?'

_Tres._

'Y BIEN, ¿estás con ella o no? Porque no me importaría ir y chamullarla un poco.' El hombre siguió ilustrando qué le haría, con ayudas visuales y eufemismos coloridos.

Eren le miró con desprecio.

'Qué, ¿eres gay o algo?' farfulló el tipo, agarrando a Eren del hombro y sujetándole la manga.

_Dos._

Eren removió la mano del tipo de su parka. Fue entonces cuando el tipo raro que parecía comadreja vio el emblema en su manga. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos. Había reconocido las alas de la libertad.

'Eh, tú, ¿eres un Guardián de la Paz? Es broma, ¿no?'

_Y uno. Vaya, gracias._

'Al contrario', respondió Eren, sonriendo. 'Soy uno de verdad', dijo mirándolo fríamente y dándole un puñetazo en medio de la cara. El asqueroso cayó como si le hubieran caído encima un millón de ladrillos, y no volvió a levantarse. 'Pendejo de mierda', farfulló Eren, flexionando su mano y pasando por encima del hombre caído.

Emergió del baño de hombres para encontrar a Mikasa pagándole a la mujer frente a la caja.

'La lluvia de berio paró.' Le dijo ella, señalando al clima afuera. 'Ahora podemos seguir. Por cierto, ¿qué te tomo tanto tiempo?' preguntó la reportera con enfado.

Eren se encogió de hombros.

'Échale la culpa a mi vejiga', repuso él con una sonrisa.


	22. Titán Prevalece

**Searching for Levi / **_**Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por**_** Blessende / Traducción por**_** Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**_

* * *

_Capítulo 22: Titán Prevalece_

~.~

El edificio del Depósito de Titán era un abovedado monolito de vidrio sin ventanas. Mikasa estacionó su TJ780 en el estacionamiento subterráneo, y le entregó las llaves a un valet (un joven de cabellos encarnadamente rojos, que estuvo en el dilema de admirar a la mujer o al vehículo). Eren tuvo la impresión de que no era la primera vez que Mikasa había venido a este lugar. Ella caminó elegantemente a través del laberinto como una profesional, como si fuera su segunda naturaleza.

'Este lugar también es conocido como Los Archivos', le dijo ella. 'Tienes que pasar mucho tiempo aquí si estás en mi línea de trabajo.'

'y, ¿cuál es exactamente tu trabajo?' le preguntó Eren. '¿Ventilar los trapos sucios de la gente?'

Mikasa rió.

'Podrías decir eso. ¿Estás nervioso?'

'No', mintió él.

Ella estaba en lo cierto. _Estaba_ nervioso. Había algo acerca del lugar que le producía un escalofrío a lo largo de la columna. Se preguntó si tenía que ver con Annie. Leonhart había estado aquí antes, y Eren consideró la posibilidad de que la traidora rondara las profundidades del monolito.

Eren siguió a Ackerman, mordisqueándose los vendajes de su brazo derecho. Era un impulso para revisar sus nervios. No había nada malo con las vendas por así decirlo, pero Eren se encontró a si mismo mordiéndose el brazo derecho cada vez que se sentía expuesto. Y ahora mismo, se sentía tan vulnerable como si lo hubieran desnudado ante toda la corte de Zachlay. Sin su parka de los cuerpos de paz o sus cuchillas de zirconio, estaba prácticamente desnudo. Para empeorarlo, Mikasa le advirtió que debía dejar su equipo de maniobras en el baúl de su nave.

_No hay motivo para levantar más sospechas_, le dijo la periodista. _Especialmente con la pinta que tienes._

Eren se miró a sí mismo.

'Espera. ¿Qué hay de malo con como me veo?' le reclamó él indignado.

Mikasa lo volvió a mirar, suspiró y su veredicto final parecía ser algo similar a 'causa perdida de la humanidad'.

'No importa', dijo ella al fin, girando la cabeza.

'No, en serio. ¿Qué hay de malo con cómo me veo?' insistió el joven guardián, siguiéndole los talones.

Tomaron el ascensor desde el estacionamiento, y Eren observó la cabina ascender muchos niveles en la estructura de vidrio. Había pasillos, cientos de ellos.

Recodó su conversación con Levi de la noche anterior.

_Suena como un miserable departamento con montañas de papeleo._

Salvo que era todo menos eso. El Depósito de Trost podía bien haber sido una cárcel de máxima seguridad, con guardias armados designados en cada nivel. Cada vez que las puertas del ascensor zumbaban para abrirse, el guardia al final de pasillo alzaría su cabeza, reconociendo en el acto a Mikasa. La periodista era una especie de celebridad local. Si sólo él pudiera conseguirse algo de ese tratamiento de primera categoría.

'Pareces el Padrino por aquí', murmuró Eren, enterrando su mano en el bolsillo.

La mujer de bufanda roja se miró una mirada confusa.

'¿El qué?'

'El Padrino. Marlon Brando. Don Corleone. Ah, claro, no sabes nada de eso. Es una famosa película sobre la mafia en mi mundo.'

Mikasa le volvió a dar esa mirada suya. Apretando sus labios en una línea. Apretó la letra 'R' en el panel y el ascensor volvió a iniciar su lento ascenso.

'Eren', le llamó ella.

'¿Sí?'

'Quiero que me hagas un favor. Es _importante_.'

Eren flexionó su brazo izquierdo e hizo un puño.

'Claro, Mikasa. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Sólo dilo. Es gracias a ti que llegué tan lejos.' Sonrió él. 'Así que, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Vamos a irrumpir? ¿Abrir una caja fuerte? ¿Quieres que rompa algunas narices? Porque soy capaz de hacer todo eso.'

Mikasa sacudió la cabeza, una tranquilizadora sonrisa asomándose a sus labios.

'Todo lo que quiero… es que te quedes callado mientras hable. ¿De acuerdo?' dijo Mikasa, volviendo su cabeza la frente justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Eren se encontró enfrentando la amplia extensión de un salón. No era en nada parecido al Edificio del Senado. Larga luces amarillas colgaban del techo, cubriendo el lugar de luz.

'¿De acuerdo?', le urgió Mikasa.

Eren asintió, desanimándose un poco. Había captado la imagen de la estatua de la Justica en el medio del salón. Sobre la figura marmórea estaba el manifiesto del Estado en dos simples palabras.

_Titán Prevalece._

..-..

Pero, aparentemente, mantener la boca cerrada era probablemente la única cosa a la que Eren Jaeger no podía acostumbrarse. Habían estado en la mesa de entradas por cinco minutos (cinco minutos, Mikasa refunfuñó incrédula), y el joven ya estaba pelándose con la mujer tras el mostrador.

'Mira', el castaño dijo, golpeando el cristal que separaba los visitantes de la mujer. Eren se paró para leer el nombre en la placa, 'ah- señorita Marianne Shinoda Lizst Tercera, carajo, es un trabalenguas. ¿Tus padres estaban borrachos o algo? No, no me respondas a eso. Mira, hay un expediente en tu polvoriento armario con mi nombre en él. Y, si pudieras sólo levantar tu perezoso trasero y traérmelo, te lo agradecería, señorita. Eh, Liszt.'

Marianne Shinoda Lizst Tercera le miró gélidamente.

'Nop. La red **(1)** está caída, chico. No te puedo ayudar.'

'Soy miembro de los Cuerpos de Paz, maldita sea.'

'Ajá, claro. Y yo soy la Reina de Shiba, hijo.'

Eren gruñó.

'Mira. No salté de mi balcón, crucé media ciudad y pateé el culo de un pervertido en un baño público para que una frígida **(2)** me diga que la red está caída y que no puede entrar. Porque eso es mierda, y no me lo creo.'

No tuvo que añadir el tener que hacer todo eso contra los deseos y órdenes de cierto cabo severo de ojos grises (y esposo) suyo.

'¡Vamos, reina de las nieves, ten corazón!'

Lizst Tercera, se volvió a Mikasa y le clavó la mirada a la joven. Una mirada que la periodista interpretó como _'¿Dónde encontraste a este crío, Mikasa?_'

Todo lo que Mikasa pudo hacer fue encogerse de hombros y rodar sus oscuros ojos.

'_No preguntes, Marie. Por favor, no preguntes.'_

Marianne se aclaró la garganta. 'Me temo, señor Jaeger, que, aunque encarecidamente me disculpo', y ella resopló aquí, '-por todos los inconvenientes que te causa, pero ¿sabes qué?, la red está caída, y no puedo ayudarte, cariño.'

Eren emitió un audible gruñido y pateó el cristal con frustración.

'… Y si vuelves a patear mi pared, llamaré a que se te echen encima los de seguridad, _queridito_.'

'¿Qué?'

Mikasa se vio forzada a intervenir antes de que Eren conseguir que lo echaran a patadas.

La periodista le tomó de los hombros, tirando de Eren hacia atrás y le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Marianne. 'Marie, vamos. Sé que esto es inesperado, pero tú puedes hacer algo. Tengo la autorización, así que, ¿por qué no puedes sacar éste archivo? Lo hemos hecho antes, ¿no?'

Liszt chasqueó la lengua y miró a su pantalla.

'Lo siento, Ackerman. Pero así está la cosa. El Depósito de Titán es hogar de los datos personales de todos. Y, rayos, podría conseguirte el eexpediente del mismo Alcalde Cartridge. Pero', ella señaló hacia Eren con una birome, '-no el de este tipo.'

'¿Por qué?' preguntó Mikasa.

'Lo siento', respondió Liszt. 'Como dice el historial, el archivo de Eren Jaeger tiene acceso restringido. Son órdenes del jefazo.'

'¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién?' demandó Eren con un gruñido.

Liszt miró su pantalla, bajando en su página virtual. Su mirada se puso ácida y leyó el nombre en voz alta.

'Rivaille Levi', respondió la mujer.

* * *

**1** En esta y el resto del capítulo, se refiere a la red de datos, una network.

**2** En el original 'reina de hielo'


	23. Un error

**Searching for Levi / **_**Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por**_** Blessende / Traducción por**_** Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**_

_NT: Disculpen la demora. Estuve un poco ocupada con el trabajo, y traduciendo '_Doce puertas a un mundo verdeazulado'_, porque es necesario que lo lean antes del cap 25._

* * *

_Capítulo 23: Un error_

Algo se rompió, como si una botella de estallara contra las lustrosas baldosas del Depósito. Rojo era todo lo que podía ver. Pero no había ningún trozo de vidrio en kilómetros a la redonda. La arquitectura del gigantesco salón del Depósito de Titán, un homenaje a sus dioses sin nombre, permanecía limpio y sin macula. Porque lo que se había roto no era algo tangible. Era su espíritu. El inquebrantable espíritu de Eren. Las palabras no salían, y, para su sorpresa y la de los demás, no discutió. Por una vez en su vida, Eren Jaeger estaba callado. Terriblemente callado.

Un error, dijo una voz en su cabeza. Probablemente un caso de identidades equivocadas. Sí… un error. Incluso Gale, Padrino de la Red de Comunicación y las Bases de Datos podía llegar a tener un desliz, ¿no? Incluso Don Corleone cometía errores, ¿verdad?

_¿Verdad?_

Eren trastabilló hacia atrás, agarrando su codo desesperadamente,

Sin embargo, ¿qué era este sentimiento de lo agobiaba?

Eren sintió un movimiento a su lado. Mikasa presionó un dedo contra sus labios, pidiéndole que se quedara callado. La pelinegra lo había tomado de la manga y tiraba de él, alejándolo del mostrador. Mikasa le informó a Liszt que deseaba revisar sus archivos sobre la mafia de los cristales de metadona y esperaba que no hubiese problemas con eso. Liszt Tercera se encogió de hombros, despidiéndola con un saludo. 'Claro, adelante, Ackerman. Sólo mantén al chico fuera de problemas. Y recuerda, Titán Prevalece. Buen día.'

Mikasa asintió.

La mujer de bufanda roja y cazadora guió a Eren por dos corredores, pasando por puertas cerradas con extraños mnemotécnicos en ellas. Pasaron la compañía de cuatro guardias, quienes miraron con sospecha a Eren, le miraron con lascivia pero el castaño no buscó pelea con ellos. Mikasa lo guió a un pasillo desierto, empujándolo detrás de una columna de concreto. Se oía el retumbar de las cloacas debajo de ellos, y el repicar de los tacos de Mikasa sonaba siniestro en el silencio de los corredores de vidrio.

Y, sin embargo, ese silencio sólo le trajo de regreso viejas conversaciones a la cabeza.

_Suena como un miserable departamento perdido en algún lado…_

Eren luchó fuertemente para no perder su centro.

No, debía haber un error.

'_¿Y qué vas a hacer si te cuento la verdad? ¿Qué vas a hacer, Eren?'_

Carajo, no. Levi no lo haría.

Nunca le mentiría. No a Eren, por lo menos.

'_Mi deber con el Estado está por encima del resto.'_

Ahí estaba otra vez. El vacío amenazando con tragarlo.

'Eren', dijo la voz a su lado. '¡Eren! ¿Estás escuchando?'

Se dio cuenta que se habían detenido y que se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos. Apretó los dedos para hacer que dejaran de temblar. Mikasa lo observaba con extrañeza. Conocía esa mirada. Era la que la gente le daba cuando sabían del vago de su padre, desaparecido años atrás. Era la mirada que recibía cuando la gente descubría que su madre había sido confinada a un hospital, enferma y abandonada por su único hijo. Podía ver esa misma expresión en la mirada de la periodista.

Lástima.

Eso era lo que mostraban esos rostros.

Eren dio un respingo y trastabilló hacia atrás por reflejo. Miró larga y atentamente los cordones de sus botas.

'_Sólo un maldito Terrícola.'_

No, para con eso. Era un error. Y todo podía ser arreglado. No había necesidad de saltar a conclusiones.

Mikasa no había soltado su manga. Le sacudió el brazo izquierdo. 'Eren, por favor, presta atención. Hay otras maneras de conseguir tu expediente. No es el fin. Deseabas visitar el tercer piso, ¿no?'

La miró medio confuso, y asintió.

'S-sí. El tercer piso.'

La periodista sacó el aparato que parecía un localizador de su cintura, y Eren descubrió que era un tipo de comunicador.

'Gale, conéctame con Ymir.' Dijo ella en voz baja.

El Dios de la Red de Titán hizo clic dos veces, aceptando su pedido y estableció una frágil conexión. Una malhumorada y lánguida voz emergió del otro lado. La voz sonada adormilada, como si hubiera sido despertada injustamente de una siesta de media tarde.

'Bueno, bueno, _bueno_. Miren quién decidió llamarme en esta linda tarde. Si no es la Chica del Calendario de Trost-' un bostezo, '-Mikasa Ackerman.'

Mikasa frunció el ceño, torciendo su nariz. Le indicó a Eren que le dejara hablar un minuto.

'Ey, Ymir', dijo vacilante. 'Necesito un favor.'

'Me debes una muy grande, amor. No hago caridad, por si no te diste cuenta.'

'Sí, sí, no haces caridad, a menos que Historia Reiss esté involucrada. Estoy enterada.'

Una risa estalló del otro lado.

'Touchè. Igual, ¿cuál será mi pago?'

Mikasa miró a Eren. El joven se había dado vuelta y se había derrumbado contra la pared, el rostro cubierto por los mechones de su cabello. ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Qué estaría sintiendo? Y, ¿desde cuándo ella se sentía tan unida a él, para estar lista a firmar un contrato con el demonio?

'Lo que sea que quieras, Ymir. Lo que quieras.' Dijo Mikasa con un suspiro.

'No estoy segura de que puedas pagar mis precios. Pero lo pondré en tu cuenta. Así que, ¿qué deseas que me robe esta vez?'

'Las llaves del Tercer Piso. Depósito de Titán. ¿Puedes arreglarlo?'

'Keh. Pan comido.'

..-..

Mikasa se puso por voluntad propia a estar de guardia afuera en el pasillo, mientras Ymir iba a trabajar afuera. Ymir era una mujer alta, cabellos castaño ceniza y pecas sobre la nariz. Hubiera sido una de esas bellezas étnicas de Titán, si no hubiera estado acompañada por esa personalidad dominante y perezosa. Ymir fumaba un cigarrillo, deliberadamente ignorando el cartel de 'No fumar. Altamente inflamable' que colgaba sobre su cabeza. Su única asistencia en la operación era ayudarles en entrar y nada más, como continuamente enfatizaba durante su fumada.

'Y, ¿cuál es tu historia?', le pregunto Ymir mientras Eren revolvió los contenidos del archivero 'J'. Annie debía buscado también su expediente. Irónico, como todos parecían saber al respecto.

Todos, menos Eren, claro.

Las manos de Eren se pararon y miró a Ymir tomar una larga calada de su cigarrillo, soplando el humo en tres anillos.

Eren forzó una sonrisa.

'¿Mi historia?' repitió.

'Sí, todos tienen una. ¿Cuál es la tuya?'

Los ojos verdes de Eren le sostuvieron la mirada.

'Supongo que es lo que trato de descubrir.'

Ymir levantó una ceja con sorpresa, su mirada haciéndole hoyos en la cabeza.

'Buena suerte con eso', le dijo con aburrimiento.

Ymir no insistió en el tema, y Eren se lo agradecía.

Si sólo pudiera tener una mejor suerte en su búsqueda.

Joplin, Carl.

Jenna, Frey.

Javis, Merlin.

Javis, Amelie.

Jacovich, Miller.

Jaeger, Eren.

_Sí._

Aquí estaba.

_Por fin._

Eren tomó el disco minúsculo con su nombre, se lo metió en el bolsillo trasero y ayudó a Ymir a volver a ordenar los archiveros. Fue en ese momento que oyeron las sirenas chillar, perforando el silencio del cuarto de archivos.

Los extraños intercambiaron miradas.

'Ve', le urgió Ymir, mostrando el primer signo de temor. 'Me ocuparé de las cosas aquí.' agregó, dejando caer su cigarrillo y apagando las brasas bajo su suela.

'¿Estás segura?'

'No te preocupes por mí, jodido chauvinista. Vete. ¡Ya!'

Eren asintió, inclinándose en agradecimiento a la mujer morena, y salió disparado del cuarto. Emergió a la ardiente luz roja de las alarmas del pasillo, ensordecido por las sirenas.

Mikasa le esperaba, ansiosa.

'¿Lo tienes?', preguntó, preocupada.

Eren asintió.

Mikasa sonrió con alivio, tiró de su bufanda y se la puso sobre la boca.

'Genial. Tengo el TJ en espera. Pero debemos apurarnos. El cierre empieza en cinco minutos.'

Eren deseó preguntarle qué pasaría si se quedaban atrapados.

Pero decidió dejar esa respuesta a su imaginación.


	24. Eren Jaeger

**Searching for Levi / **_**Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por**_** Blessende / Traducción por**_** Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**_

* * *

_Capítulo 24: Eren Jaeger _

EXPEDIENTE PERSONAL, TITAN

DIVISION DE LA POLICIA MILITAR, TROST

UNICAMENTE PARA USO INTERNO

NOMBRE: JAEGER, EREN

DOMICILIO: TRANSITORIO (DOMICILIO DESTACADO EN TITAN, Nº 1263, TORRES HELUM, DISTRITO BRIANNE)

FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: 30/3/90 AT

EDAD: 23

NOMBRE DE LA MADRE: JAEGER, CARLA (48, TERRICOLA, INTERNADA EN EL HOSPITAL STANLEY MEMORIAL)

NOMBRE DEL PADRE: JAEGER, GRISHA (52, TITANICO, DESAPARECIDO)

HUELLAS DACTILARES: REGISTRADAS (L & R)

RETINOGRAFIA: REGISTRADA (L & R)

OCUPACION: (EN TITAN, CADETE DE LOS CUERPOS DE PAZ, ESCUADRON Nº 104, ENTRENADO POR KEITH SHADIS, SUPERVISADO POR EL CABO 1º RIVAILLE LEVI)

(EN LA TIERRA, ULTIMO AÑO DE MECANICA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD DE TECNOLOGIA, SYLVAN)

PRIMEROS AÑOS: RESUMEN

EREN JAEGER, dado a luz por Carla Jaeger en 1990 (todas las fechas serán dadas en el Equivalente Terrícola en adelante). Se sabe que su padre es Grisha Jaeger, Científico Investigador (Orden del Barón Gris), quien es sospechado de traición al diseñar la LLAVE UNIVERSAL (violando los puntos VI, VII y la Sección 823 del Código Penal de nuestra Constitución), y, por ello, huyó a ocultarse en la Tierra. Los detalles exactos del experimento de Grisha y su relación con Carla no han podido verificarse. Pero los registros de ADN confirman que Grisha es el verdadero padre de Eren y quien sospechosamente desapareció cuando el niño cumplió diez. No hay rastros de la investigación científica de aquí en adelante, escasos materiales fueron dejados en relación a su investigación en la Tierra. Todo el material y notas halladas se descubrieron que fueron destruidos eficazmente (como fue confirmado por el investigador D.E. Lawrence, quien se aventuró dentro de la casa Jaeger, simulando ser parte del IRA). Eren no tiene recuerdos de su padre, salvo por la llave universal que le dejó como recuerdo. La última actividad de Grisha que fue percibida por Gale fue en el distrito Stonehess, antes de borrarse de los servidores por una década completa. Todos los registros médicos en la Red, pertinentes al hombre, se descubrió que fueron borrados. El Estado cree que Grisha sigue con vida, trabajando de incognito en el territorio de Titán y que continúa su investigación ilegal acerca de los portales interestelares. El Gobierno de Titán lo ha catalogado de 'UN FUGITIVO EN LISTA', 'PELIGROSO' y es la vehemente creencia del Estado de que el hombre tratara de establecer contacto con su único hijo, por lo cual es precisada una constante vigilancia de éste.

LINEA DE TIEMPO:

_Año 1990_: Nace de Carla nee Karula Jaeger.

_Año 2000:_ Participa de las pruebas del equipo de hockey. Descubre tener gusto por el aire libre.

_Año 2001:_ Desaparición de Grisha. Está claro que su resentimiento por su padre comenzó en esta época.

_Año 2002:_ 12 años de edad. Arrestado después de atacar ferozmente a dos niños mayores en la escuela. La razón, dijo, fue debido al acoso hacia su amigo de la infancia, Armin Arlert. Muestra un espíritu tenaz y un innato sentimiento de proteger a los débiles.

_Año 2003:_ Los registros escolares confirman que Eren es un alumno regular en la escuela, aunque excelente en Física, Gimnasia y Box Amateur. Es capaz de discutir y razonar largamente con sus compañeros de clase y pedagogos, y sorprende a la gente como un niño entusiasta pero serio. Aunque retraído en su propio mundo. Los hobbies incluyen los comics, la televisión y causar alboroto.

_Año 2005:_ Activación de la Puerta Interestelar en el sótano de la casa. Primera incursión destacable en el Territorio de Titán, a través de la residencia del Teniente Rivaille Levi. Es castigado y regresado a la Tierra. La naturaleza exacta de los sucesos no ha sido aclarada y es considerada irrelevante por el Teniente. El Portal Ilegal fue cerrado, según se notificó. Hace una segunda incursión más tarde en el mismo año. Esta vez, el quinceañero fue arrestado, llevado a juicio ante la corte del Supremo Comandante Darius Zachlay. La posesión de la Llave Universal se considera amenaza. El comandante de los Cuerpos de Paz, Erwin Smith, propone aceptar a Eren en su escuadrón bajo el mando directo de Rivaille Levi. La distanciada relación con su padre, la promesa de Levi de administrarle disciplina y el prevaleciente conocimiento de Eren sobre el mundo de Titán es considerado factor clave en el veredicto final. Zachlay decidió en favor de los Cuerpos de Paz.

_Año 2006:_ Eren es visto sobresalir bajo Keith Shadis, entrenador del escuadrón Nº 104. Ágil, bien versado en el manejo del equipo de maniobras. Aunque perezoso en sus estudios de La Historia de Titán y Asuntos Políticos. Círculos de amistades: Marco Bott, Thomas Wagner, Franz y Annie Leonhart.

_Año 2007:_ Su madre, Carla Jaeger, es internada por una recaída, debido a que padece esquizofrenia, y de la que no hay cura disponible en la Tierra con su actual conocimiento medico. Conocidos Cercanos: Petra Ral, Oluo Bozado, Hanji Zoe y Moblit. Eren es oficialmente designado a la tutela de el Cabo 1º Rivaille Levi. El cabo primero acepta a una vigilancia limitada del sujeto. Eren Jaeger mira a su guardián, Rivaille Levi, con reverencia y estima.

_Año 2008_: Primeros rasgos de homosexualidad registrados-

Eren masculló un maldición y dejó de leer para este punto. Extrajo el disco del lector, y se lo volvió a meter en el bolsillo de su parka, donde le pesó más que nada le haya pesado antes. La pantalla del proyector se puso negra, y Eren pudo ver su reflejo en ella. La aeronave de Mikasa retumbó en el silencio de la noche, y Eren se apoyó contra la ventana, observando la ciudad de Trost dormir debajo de ellos.

Pero, esta noche, él no podría dormir.

Lo sabía.

* * *

_**Notas del autor:  
**_Para saber cómo fue redactado el expediente Eren Jaeger, por favor lean 'Doce puertas a un Mundo Verdeazulado'

_**Notas de la traductora:  
**_Fue un dolor de cabeza traducir eso…


	25. Paraíso Perdido

**Searching for Levi / **_**Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por**_** Blessende / Traducción por**_** Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**_

_**NT:**__ Preparen sus pañuelos… y, por favor, lean '_Doce puertas a un mundo verdeazulado_', que ayudará a comprender la desazón de Eren.  
_

* * *

_Capítulo 25: _Paraíso Perdido

Levi se reclinó contra la verja de metal, observando su reflejo en las puertas cerradas del ascensor. Miró largamente su reflejo, debatiendo sobre una mancha en su bléiser oscuro.

_No la había visto antes,_ se percató, y buscó en sus bolsillos por el pañuelo.

Había dos mensajes para el Cabo Primero en la red de Gale. Los escuchó mientras tomaba el ascensor a su departamento. El primero era de Hanji, reclamándole sobre su actual paradero. En todo el tiempo que había conocido a Hanji Zoe, esta era una de sus cualidades que la salvaban. Hanji nunca trataba de esquivar el avispero. Ella siempre estaba presente, diciéndole a la cara cosas que nadie más se atrevería. Como qué clase de bastardo atroz era. Como de las veces que se tomaba sus libertades con la ley. Hoy, había una silenciosa urgencia en su tono (_En serio, Levi, dijo ella. Erwin no está impresionado contigo al momento. Y no es porque te saltes las reuniones a propósito. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Y Eren…? ¿Cómo esta mi Terrícola favorito?)_. El segundo mensaje era, para su sorpresa, de la esposa de un miembro de su escuadrón. La mujer de Gunther le había dejado un enternecedor mensaje de agradecimiento por su ayuda con el reclamo presentado. El monto de los gastos médicos de Gunther habían dejado los fondos de la familia exhaustos, pero Levi había conseguido tirar de algunos contactos burocráticos para conseguirles ayuda financiera. Y, por contactos burocráticos, quería decir irrumpir en los cuarteles de la Policía Militar, sacar a los adorables oficinistas e internos del departamento de seguros y asustar a 'unos de los cerditos' hasta cagarse.

Y entonces estaba Church, el hiperbólico fantasma de su pasado.

'_Te pusiste manso, Rivaille', había dicho Farlan Church con una tranquila risa condescendiente._

_El rubio tomó un trago de su escocés y miró vehementemente el rostro del cabo, como si dibujara los contornos de porcelana de su rostro. 'Te convertiste en un perro atado del Estado. Ladra para mi, Levi. Di 'wan, wan _**(1)**_ ', lo azuzó el hombre, estallado en una risotada. Los dedos rozaron los nudillos de Levi, haciéndolo que guardara silencio._

_Estaba borracho, notó Levi._

_Borracho con licor, con locuras e ideales, como una vez fuera Levi._

'_Vete a casa, Farlan. Si te vuelven a atrapar, no podré ayudarte.'_

_Farlan resopló, apartando moscas imaginarias._

'_¿Ayudar? Pero no eres el hombre que conocí. El Rivaille Levi que nunca se prostituiría al gobierno. ¿Dónde está El Ahorcado _**(2)**_? ¿El Vigilanteeee?', farfulló._

_Levi le regaló una sonrisa amarga, sujetando el vaso del borde. 'Muerto, ha muerto. No me hago llamar más por esos nombres. Y tú sabes el porqué. Tampoco esos nombres importan para mí. Sigues viviendo en el pasado, Church.'_

'_¿El pasado?', repitió Farlan, sacudiendo la cabeza. Notó que el cantinero los miraba atentamente, y se hundió más en el asiento de terciopelo, para evitar se espiado. El fantasma removió el posavasos, haciéndolo girar entre sus dedos. 'Me pregunto cómo puedes olvidarte la gloria de aquellos días, mi viejo amigo. Necesitas recordarlo, Levi. El mocoso te ha suavizado', dijo Farlan, levantándose de su asiento y salió del privado. Dejó un arrugado billete en la mesa y le hizo un saludo burlón a Levi, abandonando el pub Diablo._

_Cuando el fantasma ya llevaba largo rato ido, Levi levantó el billete, leyendo las palabras escritas sobre el escudo de la Casa de la Moneda de Titán._

Levi no tenía el tiempo para reflexionar sobre el críptico mensaje de Church. El ascensor se detuvo en el piso doce. Arribó al departamento y, antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar el timbre, notó los signos de discordia.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y descuidadamente dejada abierta. _Eren, mocoso estúpido_, masculló. Pero sus manos se quedaron quietas sobre el picaporte. Algo no estaba bien con el departamento. No habían signos de una entrada forzada, no parecía que la alarma se haya activado, pero Levi fue automáticamente a su Ruger y la sacó de su funda dentro del bléiser. Los zapatos de Levi se introdujeron por el hueco y se tomó un momento para acomodarse a la oscuridad. El departamento estaba sumido en sombras, el único ruido era el rascado dentro del cuarto de escobas.

'¿Eren?', llamó en la oscuridad.

No hubo respuesta, pero el ruido se hizo más fuerte e intenso.

Levi sintió que un miedo reptaba por su alma. No era como la noche en que Eren hizo su llamada de auxilio desde la Puerta 22. _No dejes que esto sea como la última vez_, se dijo a sí mismo. _No aquí, bajo mi vigilancia_. Levi dejó su bléiser en el pasillo que iba desde la puerta de entrada, avanzó hasta el cuarto de escobas y lo abrió. Una pequeña figura salió a trompicones y resopló con impaciencia. Levi se agachó junto al perro droide. Los ojos rojos de Krobe brillaron en la oscuridad, y le ladró al reconocerlo.

'Shhh, sí, ya llegué. ¿Dónde está Eren?', preguntó Levi.

Krobe tembló con violencia.

Y entonces, el tonto perro comenzó a correr en círculos, persiguiéndose la cola. Con la boca abierta y la lengua metálica colgando límpidamente, el droide parecía extrañamente asustado y confundido, como un animal de circo que había olvidado un movimiento clave de su acto.

Levi hizo un pequeño ruido de fastidio y tomó al perro de la nuca.

'Hey. Pensé que te había dicho que lo vigilaras, cabeza de chatarra. No que te dejaras encerrar en un armario. Eres peor que él.'

Krobe aulló una disculpa y se sentó a sus pies, escondiendo la cabeza bajo las patitas.

Levi se volvió a mirar el techo y dijo 'ON'. Pero las lámparas del cielo raso se rehusaron a encender.

¿Un corto circuito? ¿Un fusible quemado?

Miró en derredor del recibidor, dando un paso vacilante hacia delante y algo crujió bajo su pie.

Eran muchos _algos_.

Levi se volvió a mirar al piso y captó el brillo de algo. Vidrios desparramados a lo largo del piso alfombrado, cientos y miles de trozos, y Levi lo siguió hasta el hoyo en la pantalla de teve. Un bate de béisbol **(3)** abollado, parte de la basura Terrícola de Eren, yacía sin dueño en el fondo. Alguien había golpeado la pantalla justo en el medio.

Levi estaba en medio de la carnicería y miraba el chisporroteo de destellos que surgían de la maquina aniquilada.

Parecía que no había rastros de sangre alrededor, pero Levi no podía asegurarlo en la oscuridad. Sintió un conocido terror correrle por las venas. Su agarre en la Ruger se hizo más fuerte y se dirigió al dormitorio. Las sombras fantasmales plagaban la cama y no tuvo oportunidad de encender las luces. Porque allí estaba un lento, rítmico ruido que venía de alguna parte. Una canilla abierta. Levi oyó el repicar del agua en el baño. Se escurrió hacia el cuarto cerrado y miró. Luz salía por el espacio debajo de la puerta. Alguien _estaba_ dentro.

Pasó una mano por la superficie metálica y la abrió.

Levi mantuvo el arma en alto, apoyada en el arco de su codo.

Las cortinas de la ducha estaban echadas, y Levi oyó que el agua seguía corriendo. La bañera estaba llena, y desparramaba agua que hacia arroyuelos en el piso de inmaculadas baldosas. El material translucido de las cortinas mostraba la silueta de alguien sentado en la bañera. Sintiendo el pulso latirle en el cuello, Levi mantuvo el arma lista. Dio tres pasos adelante y corrió las cortinas.

El alivio lo embargó de inmediato.

Levi murmuró una maldición y bajó el cañón del arma.

Eren estaña sentado en la bañera, medio desnudo y con la ducha cayéndole encima. Calado hasta los huesos, su bronceada piel brillaba contra los pálidos tonos amarillo pastel. El joven guardián tenía los ojos abiertos y le regaló al Cabo Primero una pequeña sonrisa.

'¿Estás bien?', preguntó Levi, tirando su arma a un lado. Se inclinó, poniendo las manos a los lados de la cabeza del castaño y haciendo que lo mirara. Levi revisó las pupilas de esos característicos ojos.

No había dilatación. Tampoco ningún signo de contusión. Los ojos verdes de Eren lo miraban sin parpadear.

Y, antes de que se diera cuenta, el brazo izquierdo de Eren salió del agua y lo tomó de la chalina. Eren siseó, haciendo a Levi arrodillarse por la fuerza de su agarre. Sus rodillas chocaron con la dura superficie del suelo y Levi se encogió por el inesperado dolor.

La sonrisa nunca abandonó el rostro del joven.

'Bienvenido _a casa_', dijo Eren, con esas profundidades verdes medio abiertas. '¿Te gustó el desastre del living? Lo hice especialmente para ti… _Cabo_', dijo el joven hombre, sus labios curvándose en un gruñido y sus tensos, magullados dedos se clavaron en la chalina de Levi. El otro brazo colgaba, vendado, y Levi agradecía su invalidez por vez primera.

Allí estaba esa ira bestial nuevamente. Levi habría dejado escapar una sórdida risa de déjà vu. Recordó a un adolescente sosteniendo una navaja, ocho años atrás. Levi recordó al estúpido mocoso que lo amenazaba con desmembrarlo con ella. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Ojos grises se volvieron del los dedos que se apretaban debajo de su barbilla a los furiosos verdes que lo miraban. La sombra de la confusión pasó por encima de las facciones de Levi. El hombre más bajo trató de liberarse, pero los dedos de Eren eran dolorosamente fuertes.

Aparentemente, no era el único que sentía nostalgia.

'¿Acaso esto no te trae recuerdos de nuestro primer encuentro?' le preguntó Eren. '¿Lo hace?'

'Eren. Suéltame.'

'No… No esta vez. Me sorprende que no les hayas dado un conteo de cada mamada. ¿Qué te detuvo? ¿Una duda _moral_, _señor_?

Hubo una pausa momentánea por parte de Levi. Por una décima de segundo, el pálido hombre mostró un leve arrepentimiento. La mano de Levi se enrolló alrededor de los húmedos y pegajosos dedos de Eren, arrugados por haber estado tanto en el agua. Los propios pantalones oscuros de Levi comenzaban a empaparse por el agua derramada de la bañera. Pero no apartó la mirada, sin remordimientos como era su mirada.

_Así que, al fin llegó esto._

'Desobedeciste mis órdenes', siguió Levi, entendiendo al fin. '¿Cuánto sabes?'

'Todo', respondió Eren, y Levi sintió los dedos del más joven temblar debajo de su mentón. 'Fue un infernal descenso por la carretera de los recuerdos. Todo gracias a ti, Levi', los hombros de Eren temblaron. Ahora que se fijaba en la cara del más joven, Jaeger estaba temblando contra el insípido color del agua. La feroz ira seguía allí, pero también estaban todas las debilidades que le acompañaban. La ducha caía sobre ellos, y Levi sintió mechones de su cabello negro ponerse pegajoso bajo su corte de cabello.

Eren abrió la boca, pero lo que fuera que deseaba responderle, nunca salió.

Levi usó la oportunidad para liberarse de la mano de Eren. Se paró, mirando sus ropas sucias con asco.

'Todo, ¿eh? Me sorprende que sigas aquí', dijo Levi, mirando a su reflejo con desconfianza.

Hubo un silencio agobiante.

Hasta que Eren emitió una risa amarga.

'Supongo que quería oírlo de ti. Quería darte… quizá, incluso a _nosotros_, una segunda oportunidad. Rivaille, dímelo por favor. Por favor, dime que esto no era una mentira. Necesito oírlo de ti.'

Levi le dio la espalda y salió por la puerta.

Se detuvo.

'Lo siento, Eren. Pero siempre fuiste un pro y un contra para el Estado. Es lo mismo para mí. Y, para que recuerdes, no hubo un _nosotros_ desde el principio.'

**..-..**

_Nueve veces habían recorrido el día y la noche, el espacio que miden los hombres  
Así fue cuan largo cayeron_

Levi oyó primero los pasos, temblorosos y húmedos contra el suelo del dormitorio. Antes de que se pudiera dar vuelta, una fuerza lo atrapó por detrás, lanzándoles lastimosamente al living. Aterrizaron cerca de la derruida pantalla de tevé, en un enredo de miembros. Hubo una patada a medias, que tumbó la mesa de café. Luchó con el instinto responder al ataque, sucumbiendo a la necesidad de hacer su parte y permitirse ser tumbado de espaldas. Los temblorosos dedos de Eren manoteaban por su camisa. Pantalones mojados se montaron sobre su cintura y Levi finalmente se encontró con los ardientes ojos verdes, más allá del límite de la furia. Eren daba resuellos, luchando asimilar lo que acababa de decir.

'_Este mocoso lo seguirá al confín del universo, Cabo. Recuérdelo. Considérelo incluso una advertencia.' _**(4)**

Eren alzó su puño izquierdo y lo miró.

Su voz era casi gutural de la angustia.

'_Retira_ lo dicho. Te lo juro por Dios, retira la lo dicho, imbécil.' Casi le escupió el joven.

Y, en ese momento, todo lo que Levi pudo pensar fue en el libro.

_¡Guerra abierta! Este es mi parecer. No soy experto  
en ardides, ni me vanaglorio de tal.  
Conspiren los que lo necesiten, mas cuando sea necesario, no ahora. _**(5)_  
_**

Levi igualmente se encontró con su mirada, frío e insensible cuando así lo deseaba.

'Pégame, entonces, monstruo manco. Déjame ver que lo intentes.'

Eren ahogó un sollozo. Las lágrimas se juntaban en el borde de sus orbes esmeraldas, y el joven profirió un grito ahogado que resonó a través del vacío departamento 1263. Era el grito de una bestia derrumbada. Era el grito de una presa acorralada.

'Vete a la mierda. ¿Esto te excita? ¿Acaso venderme al Estado te calienta? ¡ACASO ROMPERME EL CORAZÓN TE EXCITA, jodido _enfermo_!'

El puño bajó, pero Levi se movió a la derecha, esquivándolo por centímetros.

Resopló sin aliento, y miró al joven para azuzarlo acerca de su puntería. Pero las palabras nunca salieron.

Porque todo lo que Levi vio fueron las lágrimas, las profusas lágrimas que caían sin parar.

Y a Levi se le ocurrió que Eren se veía aterradoramente bello cuando lloraba.

El joven guardián lo miraba con desprecio a través de un revoltijo de lágrimas y cabellos húmedos. Sus hombros temblaban por el arrojamiento de emociones.

'Eras un héroe para mí. Vete a la _mierda_.'

Levi lo miró, meditabundo. Dejó que un resoplido escapara de sus labios.

'No hay héroes en Titán, Eren. Te lo dije antes.'

Los dedos de Eren se clavaron en la suave piel de sus costillas, casi dejando marcas.

'Te amé. Me cagué casando contigo. Cargué el peso de los mundos para poder estar a tu lado. Y tú diste la vuelta y me clavaste el cuchillo en la espalda. Eres peor que Annie. Eres peor que todos los demás. Un maldito y jodido Bruto **(6)**, eso es lo que eres, Levi.'

_Ah, ahí está nuevamente ese espíritu._

Levi estiró una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

Eren se replegó de la mano extendida.

'No. Por favor, no… me tuviste bajo vigilancia, y ni siquiera lo supe. ¿Cómo me rastreaste? ¿Dónde está el localizador, Levi? ¿DÓNDE? Me encontraste en el Portal 22, aunque nunca te dije donde me hallaba…'

'Tu anillo, Eren. Estaba en tu anillo de bodas.' Respondió Levi con una tranquilizadora sonrisa. '¿Estás enojado? Anda, dime que me odias.', le apuró el mayor. 'Eren, dime cuánto me odias en _verdad_.'

Eren dio un respingo, abriendo la boca pero sin decirlo.

Levi dejó escapar una ahogada risa.

'No puedes, ¿verdad? Siempre llevas el corazón en la mano. No puedes sobrevivir aquí si no puedes mentir, soldado.'

'Cállate. Al menos, yo _tengo_ un corazón.'

'No cargaste el peso de los mundos por mí, Eren. Admítelo. Simplemente estabas huyendo. Huyendo del hecho de que no puedes ayudar a tu madre. Huyendo del arrepentimiento y la desolación. Vete a casa, Terrícola…. No perteneces aquí.'

Hubo un crujido de la puerta y oyeron una figura meterse en el cuarto a oscuras. Ambos se miraron a los pies y tropezaron dentro del living. La señora Izzy Norman llevaba una linterna, su rostro arrugado torcido con mal humor.

'Sé que a los dos les gustan las bromas pesadas, pero si pudieran _bajar_ el volumen. Hay gente que trata de dormir-¡oh, oh, vaya!' la voz le falló y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al ver el desastre que era el living. Se volvió de mirar las ruinas a los dos hombres enredados en el suelo. 'Oh, ¿interrumpí algo?'

'No, señora. No lo hizo.' Respondió Eren, secándose la cara con el revés de la mano sudorosa. El guardián se quitó del encima del mayor y se puso de pie. Paso junto a una anonadada señora Norman sin decir palabra.

Se detuvo sólo una vez en su camino a la salida. Levi lo observó agacharse junto a Krobe y darle al perro droide una quedada palmeada en la cabeza.

'Cuídate', dijo el joven antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

* * *

**1** 'Wan, wan' es la onomatopeya para los ladridos en japonés. Esta así en el original, y me causó curiosidad, ya que en inglés es 'baw, baw', y en español 'guau, guau', pero, más avancemos, veremos que las aéreas inferiores de Titán son hogar de un crisol de culturas.

**2** Aquí es una referencia a la carta del tarot.

**3** Y no me jodan, sé que se escribe _baseball_, pero en español se escribe así como lo puse.

**4** La frase es la misma que del cap. 16, pero ligeramente modificada.

**5** Textos de _Paraíso Perdido_, John Milton

**6** El nombre de unos de los conspiradores que mataron al Cesar. Más en h- t -t- p : / / es . wikipedia wiki / Marco_Junio_Bruto

**NOS VEMOS EL LUNES GENTE. ME VOY A LLORAR UN RATO T-T**


	26. Juicio Polaroid

**Searching for Levi / **_**Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por**_** Blessende / Traducción por**_** Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**_

_Capítulo 26: _Juicio polaroid

~.~

Catarsis.

Ése era el nombre de eso. Las lágrimas se habían secado y dejado un vacio a su paso. Semejante estallido de emociones se suponía que alistaban el camino para la calma, se suponía que lo aliviaría. Nada de eso sucedía. Eren se sentía vaciado, mientras se sentaba en una banca solitaria de una calle sin nombre de un mundo extraño. O, quizás, él era el extranjero en este frío, duplicado mundo de Titán. Como le habían dicho _tantas_ veces.

Eren se sentía vaciado y solo.

Y, finalmente, había entendido que le había querido decir Annie Leonhart.

Los titánicos no confiaban en nadie.

Rayos, ellos no confiaban ni en los suyos.

En la hora que el moreno había pasado en esa banca, se le habían acercado tres vagabundos pidiéndole dinero, dos prostitutas ofreciéndole sus lascivos cuerpos a cambio de algo de guita o comida, y, cinco veces, él mismo había sido confundido por un vago traga leche. Rechazó a todos a pesar de sus invitaciones, las manos que se quedaban en sus hombros, y una mujer le ofreció un masaje gratis. Todos tenían códigos de barras en las muñecas, prueba de que habían pasado alguna temporada en prisión. No culpaba a los titánicos. Si Eren hubiera encontrado a un tipo con el torso desnudo en una solitaria banca sin sus zapatos, mierda, hubiera pensado lo mismo.

Y, para agrandar su sufrimiento, el universo le había mandado la lluvia.

'Genial, muchas gracias, cosmos', dijo Eren a las furiosas nubes púrpura encima de él. 'Restriégamelo, ¿quieres? Patea al perro cuando está caído.'

Las nubes gruñeron en el cielo de Trost y Eren se hizo un ovillo, subiendo las rodillas. La lluvia cayó a raudales, haciendo dibujos en el suelo a lo largo del pavimento, sobre la banca, los caminos medio vacíos y los carteles en los rascacielos. Las luces de neón parpadearon y se oyó el suave rumor de las aeronaves cruzando el cielo. Algo le quemó la piel. Y Eren se dio cuenta que era todo aquel trozo de piel suya expuesta a la lluvia cáustica.

Ahora, _esto_ era la verdadera catarsis. Observó como el agua corría por cada poro de su piel, dibujando líneas y ríos ardientes. _Si, quémalo. Quémalo todo hasta el infierno_. Lo que fuera para olvidar la bola de dolor en su pecho. Pero, en lugar de purgarlo… le trajo de regreso viejos recuerdos. Porque esta lluvia cruel era brutalmente similar a la forma en que los dedos y la boca de alguien habían acariciado su piel en el pasado. Estas líneas y ríos eran viejos tormentos. Eran los rastros de alguien más, y la lluvia no podía borrar eso, por más que tratara. ¿Cómo podía uno regresar y deshacer tantos años de cariño? Deseó tener una respuesta para ello. Porque, demonios, olvidar al bastardo era la única manera de superar esto.

Era fácil decirlo.

Una sombra apareció en el horizonte. Una sombra amigable.

Eren alzó la mirada y se descubrió cubierto por un paraguas rojo. Tan rojo como la bufanda de la mujer que lo sostenía.

'Ey', dijo Mikasa, mirándolo lúgubremente. Había algo con respecto a ella, una rara amabilidad que volvía a recordarle a su madre. Ella se había cambiado en una capa de lluvia transparente en lugar de su cazadora.

Eren la saludó con fingido entusiasmo. '¿Cómo va esa historia sobre la mafia?', le preguntó, esbozando de alguna parte una sonrisa.

Ella no dijo nada por largo rato, mirándolo.

'No me sentaría aquí si fuera tú, Nomen Nescio. El 97% de las lluvias de Titán son ácidas, con un pH de 5. ¿No te enseñaron nada en tu entrenamiento?'

Eren evaluó la información y sacudió la cabeza.

'Nop. Nunca… fui muy bueno en prestar atención', admitió, con una sonrisa amarga.

Observó a Mikasa por el rabillo del ojo mientras ella revolvía en su bolso y sacaba una pequeña toalla. Se la alargó.

'Ten, también pescarás un resfriado.'

Eren miró la tela en su mano.

'Es raro como siempre me encuentras en momentos de necesidad. Me pusiste un rastreador, ¿verdad?'

Ante su confusa expresión, le dio una sonrisa de disculpa, abandonando sus sospechas y aceptó el ofrecimiento.

'Perdona… estoy seguro que no lo hiciste. Me siento un poco paranoico. De todos modos, ¿qué haces aquí?', le preguntó, pasando la toalla por su pelo.

'Estaba visitando un refugio nuclear cercano, y oí al pasar a dos prostitutas hablando de un hombre. Encajaba con tu descripción', Mikasa sonrió mientas volvía a verlo. 'Tienes unas buenas pintas ahí. ¿Es la nueva colección de primavera? ¿El estilo radical 'soy un poli sexi' de la Tierra?'.

Mikasa no era conocida por su humor. Pero consiguió robarle una pequeña risa a Eren.

Pero, en algún momento, la risa murió y Eren se quedó en ese silencio meditabundo suyo. Volvió a observar el camino, los ojos verdes clavados en algún punto.

Mikasa mantuvo el paraguas encima de ellos.

'Mira. No sé qué está pasando… pero, si necesitas un lugar donde quedarte… tengo una habitación libre.'

Eren siguió silencioso un buen rato.

'Gracias… Mikasa. Pero, ¿podrías darme un último aventón?'

'Claro. ¿A dónde?'

..-..

Rico Brzenska los guio a la oficina del comandante, con evidente desaprobación en su mirada. Desde el principio, a la mujer con corte ¾ y redondos quevedos nunca le había agradado. Odiaba a su raza y nunca se esforzó por ocultarlo.

'Señor', llamó, golpeando la puerta. '_Jaeger_ esta aquí para verlo.'

'Déjalo pasar', fue la respuesta.

Rico abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para Eren.

'Los _caballeros_ primero', dijo con sorna.

'Eh, gracias', respondió Eren y entró en el cuarto oval en penumbras. El comandante Dot Pixis estaba sentado inclinado en su silla de cuero, viendo las docenas de pantallas montadas en la pared. Su cabeza pelada estaba apoyada en la punta de sus manos juntas, y su atención permanecía en las pantallas con interés. Cada una captaba una escena diferente, una era la cobertura del noticioso sobre un disturbio, otra mostraba un tiroteo de la mafia de las droga, un reporte del tiempo sobre la lluvia acida e incluso una telenovela se veía en el medio. Eren tenia una profunda y subyacente sospecha de que el comandante en realidad estaba más interesado en 'Maridos Desesperados' que en la historia sobre la escasez de alimentos en Maria.

Rico se aclaró la garganta.

'Hemos recibido reportes de Inteligencia, Comandante. Hubo un ingreso ilegal en el Depósito, señor.'

'¿Y quien en su _sano juicio_ querría irrumpir allí?', preguntó Pixis, girando en su asiento. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Eren, y, bajo la escrutadora mirada del pelado, Eren visiblemente tragó saliva.

'Hola, Jaeger. Mucho tiempo sin verte. Te ves pachucho.'

Eren miró la camiseta granate que Mikasa le había prestado antes. Pachucho… sí, seguro. Se sentía como un perro arrollado por un camión. Y, por la manera en que Rico lo miraba, probablemente parecía uno.

Rico le pasó al comandante un documento que previamente Eren había llenado.

El hombre lo leyó en silencio.

'¿Quieres presentar la renuncia?', preguntó Pixis, ligeramente perplejo. Hubo un frunce en su ceño. '¿Hablas en serio?'

Eren se enderezó ante el llamado de atención y asintió.

'S-sí, señor.'

No podía saludar y Dot Pixis no parecía preocupado por su pequeña falta en el protocolo.

'Hurmmm', divagó el hombre, las miradas yendo de la carta de renuncia en su mano a la cara de Eren. Sonriendo ampliamente, Dot Pixis tiró la carta a la picadora de papel de su mesa. La máquina la masticó como si fuera una bestezuela hambrienta.

Eren permaneció en silencio, mientras miraba la picadora parar.

Pixis volvió a su tranquila y amenazadora sonrisa.

'Hijo, ¿crees que puedes entrar y salir del Ejército de Titán a tu gusto?'

Hubo un silencio pesado y Rico se excusó de lugar. Eren la vio salir y oyó las puertas de la oficina oval cerrarse.

'Te hice una _pregunta_, soldado.' Apremió Pixis, su expresión grave y seria.

El castaño sacudió la cabeza.

'Lo siento, señor. Pero quisiera que se me diera la baja voluntaria.'

'¿Y el motivo?'

Eren parpadeó, volviéndose a mirar el enorme candelabro que colgaba del techo. Un motivo. Había pasado toda la noche pensando una profesional, pero, entonces, como _alguien_ había dicho, no era realmente bueno mintiendo.'

'Es personal, señor.'

Eren se preguntó que estaría pensando el comandante. Con la forma en que el Estado seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, Dot Pixis seguramente conocía todos los detalles. Hasta el último _jodido_ detalle.

Pixis dio una risita.

'No hay nada personal en tu servicio al Estado. Claro, que ahora lo entiendes.'

Eren apretó los dedos en un puño.

_Sí, lo entendió. A la perfección._

Pixis dejó escapar un suspiro de aburrimiento.

'Su solicitud es denegada, cadete.'

Un silencio ensordecedor llenó la oficina oval.

Eren permaneció parado, los brazos presionados a sus lados. Dot Pixis miraba las telepantallas, con un fruncimiento de labios.

'Si no puedo renunciar', la voz de Eren finalmente cortó el silencio. 'Me gustaría tomar como puesto permanente el otro lado de los portales.'

'¿Permanente?' repitió Pixis con una sonrisa gélida. Giró en su silla mara mirar al joven guardián. 'Debes en verdad estar _desesperado_ por irte.'

Eren cerró los ojos con fuerza y asintió levemente.

'Hurrm… Una transferencia permanente, ¿ah? Por supuesto, tu postura está muy comprometida. Sin la llave universal, eres inútil para el Estado. ¿Me captas?'

'…sí, señor.'

'Y después del fiasco con Leonhart', gruñó el hombre mientras hablaba, '-el gobierno de Titán no está muy dispuesto a que los de afuera se queden aquí. Podría, fácilmente, cumplirte la solicitud. Rayos, podría hacer que los ingenieros te escolten al portal más cercano ahora mismo, y patear tu trasero al otro lado de la galaxia. Pero, ¿es eso lo que realmente deseas? ¿Lo has pensado bien, joven? ¿Te das cuenta de que sin una llave, no podrás volver? _Nunca_.'

Hubo un largo, y duro silencio. Eren meditó largamente las palabras del comandante en su cabeza.

Nunca regresar…

Por supuesto, lo había pensado mucho. Había pasado la noche entera pensándolo. Y, para ser sinceros, estaba cansado de seguir analizándolo.

Nunca sería capaz de regresar.

No habría más intercambios de chismes escandalosos con Petra, no habría más juegos de naipes con Oluo, tampoco sería fastidiado por Hanji. No sería capaz de resolver bromas sonsas con Thomas, Gunther y los demás. Nunca volvería a ver la cara de idiota de Krobe.

_Vamos, Eren. Dime cuanto me odias en __**verdad**__._

O despertarse en la protección de los brazos de alguien. O ser besado como si el mañana no existiera. El número 1263 no significaría nada para él. ¿Estaba dispuesto a dejar todo eso atrás?

_Nunca hubo un __**nosotros**__ desde el principio_

Una parte de él se preguntó si no estaba siendo nuevamente imprudente. Pero su otra parte le apremiaba para que cortara los lazos. Cortarlos. A la mierda meditarlo. De todas maneras, Eren Jaeger nunca había sido bueno en eso.

La voz en su cabeza se lo hacía fácil. Le clavaba el cuchillo a través del corazón.

_Vete a casa, Terrícola… No perteneces aquí._

'Sí. Me gustaría irme a casa', respondió.

..-..

Las cortinas habían sido bajadas contra la estrella enana de Titán. El perro droide dormía bajo la mesa del comedor, tras haber mascado una generosa cantidad de turcas y tornillos. Daba un gemido de satisfacción, rodando sobre la espalda y soñando con lo que sea que soñaran los robots infernales. La telepantalla humeaba como un shish de kebab de los bazares de Maria. El suelo estaba cubierto de trozos de vidrio, la mesa de café estaba tumbada contra una pared y Hanji Zoe dejó escapar un silbido mientras evaluaba el resto de los daños. Era como si un tornado hubiera destrozado el lugar.

Sí, un tornado llamado _Eren Jaeger_, sospechó ella.

Se paró en el medio del living, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su sobretodo.

Sus ojos engafados se volvieron al pequeño hombre sentado en el suelo, chupando los fideos de la sopa de pollo que le había traído.

'Vaya. No estoy segura de qué me sorprende más. ¿El hecho de que de verdad estés sentado en este _desastre_? ¿O el hecho de que te comas lo que _yo_ cocino? ¿No temes que lo haya envenenado?'

Levi se encogió de hombros, los ojos grises fijos en un decrepito punto del suelo.

'Me arriesgaré', dijo con ese místico candor indiferente suyo.

Hanji suspiró. Levantó el bate de beisbol del suelo y lo analizó con interés. Estaba abollado y astillado hasta quedar en mal estado.

'¿Para qué es usado esto?', preguntó con curiosidad.

'Es basura. Mejor tirarlo', respondió Levi sin mirar.

Hanji se volvió al cabo y suspiró.

'Se marchó… ¿sabes? Todo el escuadrón trató de convencerlo. Petra estaba furiosa con él. Oluo amenazó con nunca volver a apostar. Pero él _se marchó_.'

Levi no dijo nada.

Hanji se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla, perturbada por su silencio.

'No sé qué pasó entre ustedes dos', le dijo ella. 'Pero probablemente te _sobrepasaste_.'

'Ni que me importe', respondió Levi.

'¿No te importa?', repitió Hanji, inclinándose para levantar una foto enmarcada del suelo. Miro al castaño sonriente en la foto, un brazo apoyado encima de ese malhumorado camarada suyo. Ojos verdes iluminados con felicidad. Eren había en verdad conseguido sacarle una sonrisa a Levi. Eso era el tema con Eren. No sólo irradiaba felicidad, pero deseaba que los otros bebieran de a fuente de su felicidad también. No importaba cuanto lo maltrataran, patearan, nunca dejaba de tener fe.

'Una polaroid. Otro de sus inventos arcaicos. Interesante', dijo ella, echándole una mirada a Levi. 'Es irónico cuan aferrados están a los intermediarios _físicos_.'

'Sí, jodidos sentimentales', masculló Levi, sin prestarle atención.

'No como nosotros.' Notó Hanji, mientras sacaba la foto de su marco. 'Nunca te importó él, ¿verdad?'

'No', respondió Levi con monosílabos. 'Nunca. Que le vaya bien.'

Hanji palmeó en sus bolsillos, encontró lo que buscaba y extrajo un encendedor. Lo prendió.

Sostuvo la llama cerca de una esquina de la foto. 'Así que, no te importará si quemo-'

Hubo un movimiento abrupto. Y Hanji vio con asombro como Levi se levantaba y se movía hacia ella en una ágil zancada. Cerró una mano sobre la llama y la extinguió en su palma.

El silencio se cerró en el espacio entre ellos.

La teniente engafada le dio una sonrisa comprensiva.

'Pensé que no te importaba', observó astutamente Hanji.

Levi no se defendió.

Tomó la polaroid de sus dedos y la enterró en su camiseta.

* * *

**NT: Me guardo mi opinión con respecto a Levi... ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo en esta traducción!**


	27. Tres Reglas de Oro

**Searching for Levi / **_**Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por**_** Blessende / Traducción por**_** Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**_

_NT__**: Si estaban pensando que el angst terminó… ¡sorpresa!**_

* * *

_Capítulo 27: _Tres Reglas de Oro

~.~

Una semana.

Había pasado una semana desde que Eren regresó a la familiaridad de su dormitorio en la Universidad de Sylvan. Una semana desde que había tirado su equipo de maniobras y el nuevo comunicador en la papelera debajo de su escritorio. El reloj pulsera que le permitía conectarse con Gale yacía ignorado y olvidado entre restos de basura. Era el último resquicio de su conexión con Titán. Su último enlace con… bueno, _ese tipo_ y cualquier cosa que haya importado.

Dot Pixis le había dado el reloj (o, más bien, arrojado) casi como por si acaso.

'Buena suerte en el otro lado, Jaeger', le dijo el hombre calvo con esa sarcástica y deslumbrante sonrisa suya. 'Mantente fuera de los problemas', le dijo, mientras alzaba su petaca de whisky a modo de saludo.

¿Mantenerse fuera de problemas? No era en verdad culpa de Eren que atrajera los problemas como imán.

_[Primera regla de los Cuerpos de Paz: Estás atado a servir y proteger hasta la muerte. Ése es tu juramento de sangre, guardián.]_

¿Qué era exactamente lo que protegía?

¿Y contra quién?

Irónico era que parecía que ninguna de esas preguntas, ni sus respuestas, valieran la pena buscar. Ya no.

El cuarto de Eren era un desastre, con ropas sucias tiradas encima de la cama, bajo la cama, sobre el respaldo de la cama, su silla y, más o menos, todo rincón y esquina, a excepción del cesto de la ropa sucia, donde, _diablos_, la ropa sucia se suponía debía estar. Podía imaginar una voz en su cabeza, haciendo ruiditos de desaprobación, dar un chasquido de lengua y ponerlo a ordenar el lugar de inmediato. _Sucio_, dijo la voz. _Peor que un chiquero, Eren. Como podría cualquier persona sana-_

Eren le pidió a la voz que se callara y se fuera al infierno. Y, milagrosamente, sí desapareció.

Sencillamente, ¿cuánto de ese tipo había interiorizado los últimos ocho años?

Una semana atrás, Eren había arribado en medio de la noche y se había tumbado en la cama, sin saludar a nadie en su camino a su dormitorio. Puso un poco de energía en liberar un espacio en la cama, lo suficientemente pequeño para enterrarse en una montaña de ropas.

Al día siguiente, tenía un resfriado.

Todo, gracias a meterse bajo la ducha por dos horas dentro de una bañera y por soportar la quemazón de la lluvia ácida que caía de los cielos de Titán. Los vendajes de su brazo están sucios y olían. Necesitaba darse una ducha. Necesitaba afeitarse, porque sentía el la barba raspar su codo doblado. Necesitaba visitar a su madre, pero Eren no quería mostrarse en el hospital con la cara patética que su espejo le enseñaba en este momento.

Dios, ¿acaso era él el que estaba en el espejo?

Normalmente, Eren podía fingir una sonrisa. Poner un rostro valiente. Pero su último viaje a Titán lo había dejado incapaz de dar tres pasos fuera de su habitación. Rayos, lo había dejado incapaz de ser el Eren que todos conocían.

Permaneció en cama por una semana, saltándose clases, saltándose los almuerzos y saltándose todas las cosas normales que los estudiantes universitarios se suponía que hacían.

Eren se habría muerto por asfixia e inanición de no ser por Armin, el santo.

El chico rubio le trajo los desayunos, e incluso le había traído las cenas cuando podía.

Como ahora. Armin, el santo, colocaba un plato con tostadas y un vaso de jugo de arándanos en su mesa de estudio. Eren observó a Armin mientas apartaba una pila de boxers sucios de la silla giratoria con el pad del mouse, y se sentaba en tambaleante silla con los mechones rubios sostenidos por sus manos.

'Okey', dijo Armin. 'Escúpelo. ¿Qué te ha pasado?'

Eren permaneció callado, su cabeza castaña tan metida en la almohada que solo veía a Armin con un ojo.

'Eren', le apremió el pequeño rubio, inclinándose adelante. Quitó el termómetro que había metido en la boca de Eren poco antes. Miró las indicaciones y sus hombros se aflojaron en evidente alivio. 'Al menos, tu temperatura bajó. Pero te vas a matar si sigues así. Debes comer, Eren. ¿Qué te pasó en, _ya sabes_… el colegio militar? ¿Acaso te sacaron a patadas? ¿Quieres… hablar de ello?'

Sin respuesta.

'¿Te das cuenta de que tendrás que dar recuperatorios si quieres seguir? Y con ese brazo…', Armin frunció el ceño, meditando eso.

La frente de Eren se arrugó y fijó una mirada de extrañeza en el desayuno en su mesa.

Armin se volvió a acomodar en la silla y resopló pesadamente.

'Y necesitas hablar con tu mamá. La señora Jaeger ha estada muerta de preocupación. Te fuiste sin avisar a nadie.'

Nuevamente, no pudo darle una respuesta a su amigo de la infancia.

'Tu cuarto apesta, por cierto. No puedo creer que me hagas sonar como una mujer metiche-'

Eren se sentó de repente, sorprendiendo a Armin de su monologo.

El rubio observó mientras eren se liberaba de las mantas, dirigiéndose al desayuno que le había traído Armin.

'¿Qué es… esto?', preguntó Eren, su mano dirigiéndose al plato.

'Tostadas', respondió rápidamente Armin.

'Son… tostadas francesas.'

'Sí. ¿Por?'

Armin lo miró mientras una sombra oscura cubrió el rostro del más alto.

'Sus ancestros… eren franceses. Me lo dijo una vez. No sé si es cierto. Pensé que conocía a ese hombre con cara de póquer, y me jugó una mala pasada.'

Armin lo miró, boquiabierto y mudo. 'Hum. De quién. Hablamos… ¿exactamente?'

Eren estaba callado, y seguía mirando su desayuno con profunda ira.

'Armin, ¿alguna vez te leí la historia de las Tostadas Francesas?'

El rubio frunció las cejas y lo miró con un evasivo sacudón de cabeza. 'Hum… ¿no? ¿Había una historia como esa? No lo recuerdo…'

'Así que… nunca oíste de cómo las tostadas francesas son pequeños _demonios_ que te arrancan el corazón, lo aprietan, le clavan cientos de cuchillos, lo pisotean, lo mastican hasta dejarlo en pedacitos y le dan los restos a los perros. Sí, eso es _exactamente_ lo que hacen.'

Los ojos de Armin se abrieron un poco ante la idea de unas tostadas francesas atacándolo con una sartén. 'No, Eren. No creo… que haya oído antes algo tan grotesco como eso.'

Eren casi sonrió, y dejando escapar un suspiro de irritación, tomó el plato y tiró las rebanadas de pan por la ventana.

'¡EREN!' gritó Armin. '¿Para qué DEMONIOS hiciste eso? ¡Te traje eso todo el camino desde el comedor, imbécil!'

Eren no dijo nada, y se volvió a tirar en la cama, hundiéndose en su iglú cual oso polar hibernando.

Armin lo miró, desconcertado.

'Bien', suspiró este tras un largo rato. '¿Quieres que te traiga una ensalada de patatas?'

'No, definitivamente, tampoco patatas.', emergió la voz desde el iglú. 'Las patatas vigilan todos tus movimientos, y te venden a la primera oportunidad que tienen. Nunca confíes en ellas. En esas estúpidas y jodidas patatas.'

Armin giró los ojos.

Desde bien debajo de la ventana, una voz irrumpió, que los chicos reconocieron como de Sasha.

'¡HEY! ¿Quién tiró una tostada perfectamente comible por la ventana?'

Otra voz la acompañó poco después.

'¡Maldita sea, Sasha!' gritó Connie, 'No comas cosas tiradas en el camino.'

..-..

Más tarde ese día, Eren decidió dejar de gimotear acerca de las tostadas francesas, patatas y recuperó su comunicador y equipo de la papelera. Tras lo que pareció una vida, prendió el comunicador. Las luces brillaron en una secuencia antes de que Gale lo saludara de regreso. Los titánicos lo habían dejado, sorpresivamente, solo. Sólo había un mensaje en Gale.

'Nuevo compañero asignado', informó la voz autómata de la red. 'Encontrarse en el portal del punto dieciséis a las veinte horas.' Dijo.

Un nuevo compañero, pensó Eren.

No estaba seguro de que estuviera ansioso por trabajar con alguien nuevo. Especialmente cuando su _último_ camarada trató de matarlo en el portal y le robó algo de él, por lo cual toda su vida había sido exhibida como un desfile para el Estado de Titán. Sí, exhibida. No había otra palabra para describirlo. Exhibida y burlada.

A las dos mil horas.

Eso le dejaba suficiente tiempo para ducharse después de una eternidad y visitar a su madre en el hospital Stanley Memorial. Y como si ella lo hubiera presentido, lo descubrió. A pesar de su sonrisa falsa, y a pesar de decir a Carla una de sus chistes favoritos acerca del retrato de la fábrica de leche donde la horma de queso no dejaba de preguntarse porque todos le decían así.

Sí, maloliente.

Pero, otra vez, Eren mismo se sentía como queso podrido.

Hundió la cabeza en el espacio del regazo de su madre, y soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro. Carla Jaeger puso una mano sobre su cabeza, sus tibios dedos pasando por entre los mechones de su castaño cabello. Su mano se había encogido y estaba nudosa en la muñeca.

'Estás deprimido', observó Carla, acariciándolo. 'Puedo verlo.'

'No', murmuró, indignado, Eren. 'Estoy bien. Mejor que nunca.'

'Mentirón, mentirón, se te quema el pantalón', murmuró su madre en un tono tranquilo, recordando una vieja rima escolar. A veces tenía un aura muy infantil.

Eren torció la cabeza para mirarla. La miró largamente en silencio, sintiéndose atraído por las palabras. Le tomó la mano y se la apretó.

Y allí estaba esa voz en su cabeza nuevamente.

_Eren. Admítelo. Simplemente estabas huyendo. Huyendo del hecho de que no puedes ayudar a tu madre. Huyendo del arrepentimiento y la desolación._

'Toc, toc', dijo él.

'¿Quién es?' le siguió el juego Carla con una sonrisa.

'Eren.'

'Ah, ¿Eren quién?'

'Eren, quien siente muchísimo nunca estar allí cuando es necesitado.'

'No lo hagas, hijo mío. No lo sientas.'

_[Segunda regla de los Cuerpos de Paz: Honorable, leal y que vivirá por los demás antes que por sí mismo.]_

..-..

El Portal del Punto Dieciséis resultó estar en los bosques afuera de una escuela primaria abandonada. Podía oír el sube y baja en el parque de los niños crujiendo con la brisa nocturna. Eren sacó su gorrito verde de su mochila, el equipo y el comunicador también. Encontró un bien lugar para vigilar en la copa de un cedro. Con la ayuda de un cable, trepó a la rama más gruesa y se sentó contra el tronco del cedro, esperando a quien se supusiera ser su colega.

El comunicador parpadeó constantemente, lo que significaba que el portal estaba justo delante. Podía hacerlo aparecer, pero nunca sería capaz de cruzarlo.

Ni que lo deseara.

No había, después de todo, nada para él en el otro lado.

Miró el dial de su reloj y descubrió que ya habían pasado cinco minutos de las ocho.

Quien fuera su nuevo compañero, estaba llegando tarde y el estomago de Eren se quejaba con gruñidos.

Pensó que había oído algo en los arbustos, pero resultó ser una ardilla en busca de comida. Cuando pasó media hora, Eren se deslizó con su equipo y caminó al parque de los niños donde se sentó en una hamaca, melancólico.

Se preguntó si saliendo al descubierto haría que su colega de los cuerpos se animara a identificarse.

Cuando el reloj marcó las nueve, Eren decidió renunciar.

Jaeger no pudo quitarse la sensación de que lo habían dejado plantado.

Cuando Eren volvió a su dormitorio, tras haber guardado su equipo en la seguridad de su mochila, se sorprendió de encontrar a Armin esperándolo en el corredor. Arlert sostenía una cacerola.

'Pensé que tendrías hambre. Te traje espaguetis.', dijo Armin con alegría antes de apartar la olla del alcance de Eren. '¿O tienes una teoría conspirativa para ellos también?'

Eren sacudió la cabeza, y alargó la mano a la cacerola mientras su estomagó lanzaba otro ansioso gruñido.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entró.

'Eres un santo, Armin', reconoció Eren, olisqueando al levantar la tapa. Tomó un tenedor con la mano izquierda y lo metió. 'Un santo', dijo Eren entre bocados.

'Así que, ¿quieres contarle a este santo que pasó en realidad?', preguntó Armin. 'No soy un tonto, sabes.'

Eren hizo un pausa, sus ojos verdes encontrándose con la mirada azul de su amigo de la infancia.

_[Tercera regla de los Cuerpos de Paz: Nunca decirle a nadie que eres uno.]_


	28. Guns and Roses

**Searching for Levi / **_**Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por**_** Blessende / Traducción por**_** Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**_

_Capítulo 28: _Guns and Roses (armas y rosas)

~.~

El universo, todo el universo cósmico, la tenía con Eren. No había duda de eso. La señora en la oficina administrativa de la universidad le hecho un vistazo, mirándolo por encima de sus gafas de marco de alambre y de esa manera. Ah, él conocía esa mirada. El fruncimiento altanero de la nariz, el chupar las mejillas para adentro y darle a Jaeger la breve e infame mirada de 'No vales mi tiempo, hijo'. Lo miró a él y al cabestrillo de su brazo con tanto entusiasmo como el que tendría por crías de búfalos.

'¿Rugby?' le preguntó ella y, antes de que él pudiera formular una respuesta, ella sacudió la cabeza, en desacuerdo consigo misma. 'No, no tienes el físico.', repuso ella, los ojos divagando por sus hombros. 'Mn, no, no, no podrías haberte roto el brazo haciendo rugby.'

Ella consideró el siguiente elemento en su lista de posibilidades.

'¿Fútbol?... Nah, no creo que tengas los reflejos para eso. Debe haber sido una paliza', concluyó al fin. 'Sí, definitivamente un alborotador.'

Eren frunció sus ojos turquesa y le golpeteó el escritorio, tratando de llamarle la atención.

'Sabe, señora, _puedo_ oírla.'

Ella lo miró con sorpresa. '¿Sí, señor Jaeger? ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?'

Eren sacó un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta. 'Lo que puede hacer es explicarme por qué me fue enviado esto hoy.'

La señora Hoffman, con su redecilla en el cabello, cárdigan rosa y anteojos de marco de alambre, miró el papel y se encogió de hombros. 'Ése es el cronograma para sus exámenes recuperatorios.'

El color voló de su rostro.

'¿Mi qué?'

'Exámenes', le aclaró la mujer. '¿Usted recuerda, esas pequeñitas cosas que necesita aprobar para graduarse? Su primer examen es mañana. Buena suerte.'

Eren levantó el brazo con cabestrillo.

'¿Y cómo pretende que escriba con _esto_?'

La señora Hoffman le dio una mirada ácida.

'La universidad conseguirá un escriba para ti, querido. Alguien que escriba el examen mientras usted dicta. Eso es, si le queda algo de materia gris útil para dictar.'

_Genial, ahí iba su primera excusa._ '¿Y quién es mi escriba?'

La señora abrió un registro y repasó una lista de nombres.

_Por favor, que sea Armin, por favor que sea Armin. Limpiaré mi cuarto. Mierda, también lavaré la ropa. Solamente, por favor, por el amor de Dios, deja que sea Armin._

'Jean. Jean Kirstein.'

_Gracias universo. También te odio._

Eren palideció. '¿Puedo cambiarlo? ¡Cualquier persona está bien!'

'Lo siento. Es el único asistente disponible.'

Le devolvió el cronograma y, mientras Eren comenzaba a alejarse mascullando maldiciones, oyó a la señora Hoffman llamarlo.

'Señor Jaeger, por cierto, ¿qué _le_ pasó a ese brazo suyo?', preguntó ella, sus ojos brillando detrás de sus gafas.

Eren se detuvo y la miró, manteniendo el rostro impasible. 'Ah, me electrocuté mientras salvaba la Tierra de un invasor gigante de Titán.'

La señora Hoffman lo miró largamente.

Y, entonces, rió.

'Sigues leyendo comics, ¿eh?', dijo, volviendo a sus tareas administrativas con un educado sacudón de cabeza.

Cuando Eren volvió a su cuarto, descubrió a un visitante esperándolo afuera, apoyado contra la pared como si fuera el rey y aquel su territorio soberano. Jean no había cambiado mucho desde sus días de la infancia. Su rostro seguía siendo anormalmente largo, su cabello seguía siendo de un mohoso color rubio ceniciento, y tenía esa repelente arrogancia en su aura, por lo tanto de ahí provenía el apodo de 'caracaballo'. Aunque, de vez en cuando, Eren se sentía inclinado a cambiarlo a _cara de verga_. ¿Por qué, a pesar de todos estos años, ambos seguían descubriendo imposible llevarse bien?

Al acercarse Eren, Jean levantó una mano a modo de saludo.

'Eh', dijo el hombre que vestía una remera oliva con remiendos. 'Así que, parece que seré tu escriba la semana que viene.', observó.

Eren le clavó la mirada y metió las llaves en la cerradura y abrió presuroso la puerta.

Jean esperó la respuesta a su saludo, pero nunca la obtuvo.

'Eh, ¿qué onda con esa mirada?' le recalcó jean. '¿Es manera de tratar a tu benefactor?', preguntó el rubio ceniciento, cruzándose de brazos. Se removió en el umbral del cuarto de Eren, tratando de husmear el interior. 'Digo, deberías estar _agradeciéndomelo_, Jaeger. Aquí estoy, empleando mi _valioso_ tiempo libre en ayudarte de verdad-'

La puerta se cerró cerca de Jean, casi golpeándole la nariz.

Se frotó el miembro con delicadeza y miró la puerta cerrada con desprecio.

'Bien, Jaeger. Sólo trataba de hacer una pequeña charla. También vine a recordarte que el examen de Mecánica Clásica es mañana.', gritó a la puerta, esperando que el hombre lo pudiera oír. 'Sala Coral. Diez en punto. Prepárate bien, y buena suerte. Rayos, vas a necesitar toda la suerte posible conmigo cerca.'

..-..

Eren se quemó las pestañas toda la noche.

No literalmente.

Pero Eren decidió desvelarse y estudiarse todo. Con la ayuda de, obviamente, los apuntes de Armin, el santo. Su escritorio era un desastre de papeles apiñados, referencias y apoyos que no podía usar. Podía derrotarlo. A este monstruo de dos cabezas, que eran una Jean Kirstein y la otra cabeza Mecánica Clásica. Belcebú y Moloch, era como le gustaba decirles. E iba a hacer a Jean comer el polvo. Estaba seguro de eso.

Sus ojos verdes se movieron furiosamente sobre cada línea en los apuntes, absorbiendo, asimilándolo y, rogó a Dios, que pudiera recordar algo mañana. En algún punto, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y se descubrió quedándose dormido. Así que, ahora, tenía una tercera cabeza que derrotar. Y, quizás, esta sería la más difícil de todas.

Era la tercera cabeza de Cerbero, y se llamaba Sueño.

Eren revolvió en sus cajones, tratando de conseguir algo que masticar. Chicle, una menta, cualquier cosa que hiciera su mandíbula moverse y lo mantuviera despierto. No halló nada que lo ayudara a derrotar a Morfeo **(1)**, pero sí encontró otra cosa.

Una polaroid.

Y deseó nunca haberla hallado.

Era una de las dos fotos que había tomado dos años atrás. Había tenido que, literalmente, sobornar a Reiner para que les tomaras esa foto a los dos. Bajo la foto, Eren había garabateado una frase en el reverso.

_La cara de Rivaille cuando sonríe._

Algo se apretujó en su interior y en un repentino estallido de ira, Eren arrojó la foto a la papelera. Se pasó los dedos por los cabellos y volvió su atención a los apuntes de Armin, determinado a no sentirse culpable al respecto.

La ley de gravedad dice que un cuerpo…

La ley de gravedad…

La ley…

Eren se tumbó contra la silla, y soltó un suspiro. Se inclinó debajo de su escritorio y recuperó la polaroid, tomándola suavemente de sus bordes. La puso en su libro de texto y miró larga y atentamente. Al hombre de ojos grises, suspendidos en el tiempo. A sí mismo, suspendido en el tiempo.

Eren apoyó la cabeza en una mano, preguntándose qué estaría pensando Levi aquella vez. El peso del sueño tiraba de sus parpados y Eren se descubrió con pensamientos delirantes.

'Me enseñaste como luchar. Me guiaste en cómo controlar mi ira y en escoger mis batallas. Me mostraste como confiar en mis amigos y colegas. Incluso como amar, Levi… pero olvidaste enseñarme la más importante de todas las enseñanzas…' Eren habló en el silencio de su dormitorio, bajo la luz de su lámpara de escritorio. 'te olvidaste de enseñarme como arreglar un corazón roto. Porque eso es lo que necesito ahora. Para olvidarte. Y lo intento de verdad, sabes. ¿Tienes idea de por qué es tan jodidamente difícil? Porque, donde sea que mire, allí estás. Y sigo teniendo tu voz en mi cabeza… cuando sé… que probablemente ya te lavaste las manos de este mocoso.'

Tuvo nuevamente la sensación de un nudo, y cerró las páginas del libro, enterrando la polaroid dentro. Volvió a los apuntes y parpadeó para ahuyentar el sueño. No, no ahora. Tenía otros monstruos que derrotar.

..-..

La señora Hoffman se metió los auriculares de su iPod en las orejas y se sentó detrás del sucio escritorio del celador, tras haber puesto la atención en el reloj sobre su cabeza.

'Una hora, señor Jaeger, señor Kirstein. Una hora, y recogeré la hoja de respuestas.' Dijo ella, apoyando los pies encima del escritorio y cruzándolos a la altura de los tobillos. Y entonces, ella se dedicó por completa a su lista de reproducción.

Eren y Jean intercambiaron una mutua mirada de desprecio.

Jean se volvió a la hoja en blanco.

'Nombre', leyó. 'Ah, ésa me la sé. Bastardo Suicida, ¿no?'

'Ey', dijo Eren, sonando molesto. 'Más te vale que no escribas eso.'

'Sí, sí. ¿Cuál es tu número, bocón?'

Eren lo miró con sospecha. '¿Cuál… número?'

'El de estudiante, claro, idiota.', le masculló Jean en respuesta. '¿Pensabas que te invitaba a salir?'

Eren frunció el ceño al insulto, pero lo dejó pasar. '643120'.

El rubio ceniza puso un tono profesional. 'Muy bien. La primera de las consignas va así-'

Eren le quitó la hoja, maldiciéndolo. 'Jean, no puedo escribir, pero puedo ver. No necesito que me lo leas en voz alta, como si fuera un nene de dos años en jardín maternal.'

Jean alzó las manos, derrotado. 'Seguro. ¿Quieres leer? Anda, adelante. Tú mandas.'

Miró mientras Jaeger leía el pergamino y se quedaba en un extraño, contemplativo silencio.

'La respuesta es g + m1 + m2 por r.', respondió Eren al fin. A pesar de la ferocidad en sus ojos, un bostezó se le escapó y sacudió la cabeza para mantenerse alerta.

Jean lo miró, mitad admirado y mitad sorprendido.

'Se supone que debes escribirlo', repuso el castaño con fastidio.

Jean tomó la birome y, tras darle a su colega una mirada, escribió, diciendo palabras en voz alta.

_No lo sabe._

Eren dejó escapar un fiero rugido, que resonó en el vacío del aula.

'¡Qué diablos, eres un escriba! Haz la mierda que se supone hacen los escribas, imbécil. ¡No me pasé la noche en vela para fallar este semestre mierdoso!'

Jean lo observó atentamente, como si hiciera introspección en el rostro de Jaeger. Procedió a garabatear lo que Eren acababa de decir como una respuesta a la consigna dos.

'Me llamó imbécil', dijo. 'Y llamó al semestre _mierdoso'_, concluyó Jean prolijamente.

Eren hundió su rostro en las manos. Con un suspiro, dejó que su cabeza cayera sobre el escritorio.

'Gracias', dijo, y su voz, extrañamente, no cargaba la fuerza del odio de antes. 'Adelante y cágame. Digo… que más queda…', pero, extrañamente, Eren nunca terminó lo que quería decir.

'Tercera consigna', anunció Jean, pero no obtuvo respuesta del bulto a su lado. Jean hizo una pausa y miró a su despeinado colega castaño. Su cabeza estaba perdida en la protección de un brazo. 'Tercera consigna', repitió Jean, aclarándose la garganta y hablando un poco más alto esta vez.

No hubo sonido alguno del chico a su lado.

Jean le acercó su birome y removió algunos mechones de cabello de la cara de Jaeger.

Casi rió.

Eren Jaeger se quedado dormido.

Jean lo miró largo rato. El chico se veía en paz y menos nervioso cuando dormía. Ja, sorprendente para un chico que había estado rugiendo un minuto antes. Dándole a la señora Hoffman y al reloj una mirada furtiva, Jean arrancó la primera hoja de respuestas y empezó una nueva.

No sabía siquiera por qué estaba haciendo el examen del idiota por él. Quizás, Jean se sentía culpable por haberlo dejado plantado el otro día. O, quizás porque Eren casi se veía desconsolado desde que había regresado.

Pero aquí estaba, haciendo el examen por él.

El universo trabajaba de formas extrañas y misteriosas.

Decidió dejarlo así.

..-..

Jean Kirstein recogía su bolso de los casilleros afuera de la Sala Coral, cuando oyó furiosos pasos retumbando hacia él.

'¡POR QUÉ no me despertaste, imbécil! Oh, Dios, ¿por qué?', demandó Eren, sonando completamente lívido.

Jean se encogió de hombros mientras cerraba el casillero.

'Relájate. Te hice el examen. Conseguirás una decente B, no te preocupes.'

Para su sorpresa, eso pareció agravar aún más al otro joven.

'¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Estudié toda la noche para ello', vociferó el castaño, y algo brilló en los ojos de Eren. Un descubrimiento lo embargó. 'Ah, lo capto. Te gusta que la gente te deba favores. ¿Es así como funciona para ti, caracaballo? No necesito tu lástima. ¡Sólo despiértame la próxima!', tras decir eso, Eren recuperó sus libros del casillero y salió dando pisotones por el pasillo.

Jean observó mientras algo se deslizaba de uno de los libros de Eren, y flotaba hasta caer al piso.

'Eh, se te cayó algo', le gritó Kirstein, pero Jaeger ya estaba lejos como para oírlo.

Jean se agachó a levantar el objeto y le dio la vuelta.

Era una foto.

De Eren y un hombre que nunca había visto antes.

'Interesante', murmuró Jean para sí mismo, rascándose la barbilla pensativamente.

* * *

**1** En realidad, aquí decía Sand Man o 'hombre de las arenas', personaje que se supone sopla arena en el rostro de la gente para inducirle el sueño.


	29. A Dos Mundos de Distancia

**Searching for Levi / **_**Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por**_** Blessende / Traducción por**_** Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**_

_**NT: **¡Muchas gracias por su continuo apoyo! De verdad se los agradezco, me dan muchos ánimos para seguir, especialmente porque no he tenido días sencillos (tener que trabajar y soportar 8 horas a gente que no podés ni ver no ayuda tampoco)… en fin, aquí está el cap 29_

* * *

_Capítulo 29: _A Dos Mundos de Distancia

~.~

Era la hora del crepúsculo en el mundo de Titán, el crepúsculo en el mundo del misantrópico hombre de piel pálida dentro del departamento Nº 1263. Volutas de oscuridad yacían amontonadas en el fregadero, cortadas por la afeitadora automática en su mano. Se había afeitado la parte baja de su cabeza, dejando una más fina y limpia capa. Pasó una mano por encima, sintiéndo las ásperas líneas y miró a su reflejo. Sombras de insomnio colgaban de sus ojos. Tenía medio ganas de cortar todo su cabello negro, pero no serviría de nada. Sólo conseguiría despertar sospechas. Y, en tiempos como estos, era mejor ser el menos sospechoso posible. Para los perros vigilantes, era un hombre marcado, fácilmente reconocible por sus huellas, su retina y su rostro. El momento para las medidas drásticas no había llegado aún.

Levi revolvió en armario de medicinas, limpiando los estantes, tirando cualquier medicamento que haya pasado su fecha de vencimiento y descartando crema de afeitar. Les tiró al cesto de basura, oyéndoles resonar en el fondo. Las reservas de vendajes estaban terminándose, pero no había nadie en el Nº 1263 que los precisara ya. Sus manos se detuvieron al pensarlo, y hubo un momentáneo, pasajero chispazo de emociones en su usualmente rostro impertérrito. Los ojos grises de Levi fueron a la bañera, medio esperando que el joven estuviera detrás de las cortinas, sentado y temblando. A veces, esperaba que un adolescente sobre entusiasmado emergiera, boqueando por aire. Pero la tina estaba vacía, y ¿qué más esperaba, en verdad?

Eren se había ido, pero el mocoso había dejado detrás sus palabras para que lo persiguieran.

_Te amé. Me cagué casando contigo. Cargué el peso de los mundos para poder estar a tu lado. Y tú diste la vuelta y me clavaste el cuchillo en la espalda._

Las palabras quemaban como sulfuro. Igual al rastro de las caricias de los dedos de Eren en su piel, clavándose y luchando por sacarle las respuestas. Levi metió sus manos bajo el agua fría y las secó meticulosamente, tratando de contener los recuerdos. Le dio al cuarto con cerámicas una mirada escrutadora.

Ya se había ocupado del dormitorio, el baño y la cocina. Sólo quedaba un sitio.

Caminó a la sala de estar, y miró los desperdicios de vidrios, la destrozada telepantalla y la mesa de café sin enderezar. Diez días, y las ruinas seguían allí, burlándose de sus sentimientos. Diez días, y él seguía aferrado al caos. ¿Por qué?, una parte suya le regañó. ¿No era él quien había decidido cortar en primera instancia?

Y, sin embargo, Rivaille Levi, quien hasta ahora nunca había tolerado ni una mácula en la limpieza y el orden, no podía obligarse a ordenar la sala del living. Porque el caos era la única señal de que alguien más había vivido a su lado dentro de esas cuatro paredes. La única prueba del sol, además del anillo de bodas que seguía llevando en el bolsillo. Haciendo una mueca ante ese pensamiento, Levi marchó a la cocina y se hizo una taza de té de salvia. Sería su último té, lo sabía.

Sosteniendo la taza por el borde, bebió en el silencio del crepúsculo, bebió en la ausencia de los ojos verdes que siempre le miraban con pasión. _Eren_, le había regañado una noche en la cena. _No me mires así_. Jaeger le había respondido con una sonrisa. _'¿Así como?_' _Como si me cagaras adorando_, quiso responderle Levi entonces. _Cuando no me lo merezco._

Levi se preguntó cuándo sucedió ese cambio. De ser su guardián a algo más, y si había sido inteligente disolver ese límite.

Al menos, está de regreso donde pertenece, se prometió Levi. Cuando la última gota de té de salvia había pasado por su lengua y garganta, la determinación le llegó. Lavó la taza y la regresó a la alacena, cerrando la puerta suavemente. Se movió hasta la heladera, sacando municiones viejas. La Ruger P87 y sus cuchillas de zirconio del depósito frio. Revisó el seguro del arma y la puso en la funda por encima de su camisa blanca. Las cuchillas, las había comprimido a la mitad de su largo y metido en una caja irrompible, atada a la tela de sus pantalones ajustados. Levi se puso los guantes ayudándose con los dientes, y le echó al departamento una última mirada de reconocimiento.

Por sobre todo, estaba consciente del perro droide que lo miraba atentamente.

Levi lo miró por el rabillo de sus ojos grises. 'Me marcharé lejos, Krobe. Puede que no regrese.'

El perro metálico levantó la cabeza, considerando sus palabras en el procesador de su cerebro. Le respondió con un ladridito comprensivo.

'¿Qué será de ti, preguntas? Bueno, quiero que lo decidas por ti mismo, bobo. Puedo sacarte las baterías o dejarte al cuidado de Hanji. La elección es toda tuya.'

Krobe dio un aullido ante la mención del nombre de la Teniente Hanji Zoe (La excitada naturaleza de Hanji sobre disecar cosas no le agradaba al droide. Y, con razón.). Levi observó mientras Krobe se arrastraba al living y él esperó mientras revolvía el salón buscando algo.

El perro regresó, trayendo un pequeño marco de fotografía en su boca.

El perro droide lo dejó caer en los pies de Levi y lo miró, moviendo la colita animadamente.

Levo recogió el retrato y descubrió que era una foto de Eren y su amigos. Miró los ojos del perro, intrigado. Krobe dio un bajo y mecánico gemido. Lentamente, Levi entendió y se agachó a acariciarle las orejas.

'¿Lo extrañas? ¿Después de que todo este tiempo, mierditas, se la pasaban peleando uno con el otro?'

Krobe dio dos ladridos y se inclinó a las caricias del cabo.

Levi le dio la más pequeña de las sonrisas. Suspiró profundamente, mirando el departamento y todos los rastros que Eren rehusó llevarse. 'Sí, bueno… eso nos hace dos'. Admitió en el gélido silencio del 1263.

El perro alzó una oreja y empujó el marco de la foto hacia él.

'¿Hm? ¿Ésta es tu elección?'

Krobe ladró.

'…. de acuerdo. Entiendo.'

Levi se levantó y llamó a Gale, la red.

'Conéctame con Erwin Smith.'

..-..

Eren decidió liberar a Armin del problema de traerle la cena esa noche (por más tentador que sea el delivery de la cacerola a su puerta). Bajó las escaleras del dormitorio, guiándose mientras ingresaba a la ruidosa algarabía que era el comedor. La cena comunitaria era siempre un asunto ruidoso en la universidad. Había carcajadas y risitas en el aire, un tumultuoso ruido que resonaba a lo largo del gigantesco salón. Percibió un círculo de amigos compartiendo una broma interna y palmeándose las espaldas. Quizá sobre otro video viral, quizá sobre otro jugoso rumor. Eren esperaba poder mezclarse en la multitud.

Y, aún así, todos quedaron en un enigmático silencio cuando entró Eren. Todos lo miraban, y Eren notó que un par de cabezas se juntaban a cuchichear entre ellas.

Eren caminó hasta Armin y se sentó, tocando el hombro del rubio.

'Uh, Armin, ¿tengo algo en la cara? ¿Una mancha de tinta?'

Armin, cuya nariz estaba hundida en un grueso libro, dijo no sin levantar la mirada. Eren pasó la pregunta a la pareja sentada del otro lado de la mesa. Sasha vestía su pollera larga y botas de cuero debajo. Ella sacudió la cabeza y volvió a parlotear con Springer sobre un trozo de carne.

Connie le asintió, mientras trataba de mantener las manos de Sasha lejos de su plato. 'Sí, Eren. Tienes puesta tu cara de idiota.'

Eren suspiró y, mirando incomodo en derredor, se alistó a cenar.

A pesar de todo, tenía a inequívoca sensación de que todos lo observaban, sus miradas clavándosele en la nuca.

Le fastidiaba y no podía quitarse la sospecha de que algo estaba mal. Pero nadie se acercaba a decírselo de frente. Sus amigos no parecían notarlo. Eren terminó su cena y les dijo que se iba a dormir. Se alejó del salón comedor con premura y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Y, mientras se iba, oyó que en el gigantesco salón hubo un estallido de risas.

_Extraño._

La razón se hizo aparente cuando entró en su clase la mañana siguiente, vestido con una remera de Black Sabbath y jeans azules. Armin estaba afuera, en el pasillo, viéndose nervioso y apretando las manos en su camiseta blanca. El rubio parecía haberse anticipado a su llegada y le tomó el brazo izquierdo. 'Oye, Eren, um, creo que deberías quedarte en tu cuarto y esperar que las cosas se calmen.'

'¿Qué cosas?' preguntó Eren.

Armin lo miró, la confusión en sus frágiles rasgos.

'¿Eren? Tú… ¿no has visto el meme todavía? Ah, cierto, olvidé que no tienes ninguna cuenta en las redes sociales. Sí, es bueno que estés tan afuera de las modas.'

'Espera. ¿Qué meme? ¿Es algo gracioso? ¿Otra de esas bromas de gatos?' preguntó Eren, entusiasmándose y luchó para volverse al aula.

Armin hizo una mueca, le tomó el brazo y trató de hacerlo volver. 'No, Eren. Sólo regresa a tu cuarto, ¿quieres? Yo me ocuparé de las cosas aquí.'

'¡ARMIN! ¿De qué hablas?'

Y el rubio le dio una penetrante mirada.

'Eren. Estoy seguro de que empezó como una broma. Ya que no anduviste mucho, la gente no tiene mucho que criticar y-'

Hizo clic en la cabeza de Eren sobre a qué se refería Armin.

Eren se liberó del agarre de Armin e ingresó en el aula. Las brillantes luces fluorescentes colgaban sobre su cabeza, iluminando el salón con una intensa cantidad de blanco. Treinta pares de ojos lo miraron expectantes. Un par le saludó con una risa. Algunos le señalaron a la pizarra blanca detrás suyo y estallaron en risitas ahogadas.

Eren frunció el ceño y se volvió a mirar lo que tenia detrás.

Cubriendo tres cuartos de la pared, había una gigantografía de una foto sobre un lienzo.

De él y… Levi.

Y las palabras igualmente magnificadas, así cualquiera en tres kilómetros **(1)** a la redonda no se las perdía.

_La cara de Rivaille cuando sonríe._

_La cara de Rivaille cuando sonríe._

_Rivaille._

Si sólo hubiera quedado ahí. Pero no, no pasó. La gente había garabateado sobre la foto, con citas como 'Eren Puter' **(2)**, 'QUÉ MARICA', 'Esto es lo que hice el verano pasado', y cosas así. Alguien se había tomado la molestia de hacer un mostacho francés a la cara del hombre de ojos grises de la foto. En… el mismo hombre que trataba desesperadamente de olvidar.

Eren miró mudo la foto, consciente de las risitas y carcajadas detrás suyo. Alguien le tiró una bola de papel a la cabeza. Le dio y cayó lentamente tras el impacto. Pronto, todos le cuchicheaban cosas, tratando de hacer que Eren Jaeger estalle. Gomas de borrar, bola de papel e incluso un compás. Porque, ¿dónde estaba la gracia, si la bestia no rugía?

Para la gran sorpresa de todos, Eren ignoró todo y caminó tranquilamente hacia el lienzo, tratando de descolgarlo de sus ganchos. Podía oír a Armin tratando de defenderlo.

'Vamos, gente. ¡Esto ni es siquiera gracioso! ¡Esto es acoso! Se meterán en problemas si los reporto-'

'Cállate, Arlert. ¡Estás tan mal como él, maricón!

'Ah, dale, Eren. ¿Ni siquiera te vas a enojar?', preguntó alguien.

'Sí. ¿Quién es este _Rivaille_?', preguntó una chica. 'Dinos', aulló otra voz, cual risa de hiena.

'Así que, ¿esto es lo que hiciste en tu licencia de seis meses? ¿_Haciéndoselo_?'

Con la espalda hacia el resto, Eren alzó sus manos y las cerró sobre la tela del lienzo. Tiró y éste cayó, con el ruido del telón para el último acto. En silencio, lo enrolló en un bulto. Estaba bien, en serio. La gente era cruel, el mundo era cruel, y ésa era la realidad que debía aceptar. No era el mundo verdeazulado que le gustaba pensar. Por supuesto, habían tiburones, ballenas, montañas cubiertas de nieve, océanos, pero también estaba la mugre de la humanidad, coexistiendo con ellos. La humanidad que, aparentemente, debía proteger. Porque donde estaban las gigantescas ballenas, habían arpones que las cazaban. Donde estaban los océanos, había derrames de petróleo contaminando la diáspora de la vida. No iba a dejarse arrastrar a esa locura de furia suya. No, sabía como controlarla. Verdad… ¿verdad?

Claro, hasta que alguien sacó el tema de su madre.

'Ey, Eren. ¿Es verdad que tu mami está en el loquero?'

Su cuerpo de torció con un crujido, sus pisadas resonaron en el silencio mientras anduvo al escritorio de la persona. Hoover, era el chico que dejó escapar ese descuidado detalle. Aferró la mano del compañero y la retorció detrás de su espalda, aplastando la cara del idiota contra la mesa. Todo lo que Eren podía ver era rojo. El conocido color de la furia ciega.

El silencio cayó por encima del salón del último año.

'¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡Déjame! Maldición, Jaeger. ¡No fui yo quien lo empezó!'

Eren frunció el ceño.

'¿Quién fue, entonces?'

Hoover se quedó en silencio.

El chico se encogió cuando Eren lo apretó más fuerte contra el escritorio. Hoover se volvió ligeramente, y señaló a alguien de la fila del fondo. Eren captó los rasgos de una cara conocida.

Jean Kirstein.

Jean lo miraba, los brazos cruzados y una mano sosteniéndose el mentón, meditabundo.

Ojos verdes se encontraron con unos avellana.

Eren sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, y soltó a su compañero.

'Espero que se pudran en el infierno, cada uno de ustedes.' Les dijo con una voz que estaba en el límite del quiebre. Eren alzó una mano para señalar al chico rubio ceniza de la última fila. 'Especialmente tú, caracaballo. La más profunda y oscura esquina del infierno está reservada para ti. Créeme.'

* * *

**NT: Como víctima del acoso escolar, realmente repudio a los compañeros de Eren.**

**1** Dos millas en el original

**2** Originalmente decía 'Faeger', que es una combinación de fag (puto) y Jaeger.


	30. Int, al Curso de Control de la Ira

**Searching for Levi / **_**Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por**_** Blessende / Traducción por**_** Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**_

* * *

_**NT: **__¿Quién más odia a Jean? (levanta la mano)… maldito caracaballo—por cierto, Armin en el cap. anterior acusaba a sus compañeros de hacer bullying a Eren… como la palabra se traduce como acoso / abuso, me pareció mejor traducirla, ya que en mi país parece estar de moda y muy mal aplicada… ¡particularmente porque Argentina es un país de habla hispana! Por otra parte… ¡BLESSENDE ha publicado _OTRA_ historia extra!_

* * *

_Capítulo 30: _Introducción al Curso de Control de la Ira

~.~

La enorme boca del vacío se cerró, tragándose la ofrenda. Levi observó, mientras perdía el último resabio de felicidad conectado a la palabra 'casa'. Sólo había un tropezón para llegar al infierno desde allí, y sería una larga y solitaria caída. Como dijo Milton Night en ese libro extraño que había tomado de la Biblioteca de los Estudios Terrestres. Un libro que ya no llevaría consigo. El silencio que se instalo era ensordecedor, como si el vacio hubiera tragado los sonidos. Dio un paso hacia atrás y miró a Erwin, quien estaba sentado en una amplia silla roja, observando la toda la extensión de los treinta portales interestelares en los Cuarteles del Ejército de Titán.

Sus miradas se encontraron y las palabras no se intercambiaron. Erwin entendía, porque éste era Erwin, el hombre que le había forzado a ingresar en los Cuerpos de Paz quince años atrás. Y Levi no se explicó, porque él entendía que las palabras no eran necesarias entre los dos, uno nacido, y el otro criado, en el Estado de Titán.

'Debería agradecerte', dijo Levi, caminando hacia el fin del pasillo. Buscó en su bolsillo por un pañuelo y, habiendo hallado, se limpio la grasa del la máquina de las manos y se puso los guantes. Le echó una mirada a la gigantesca puerta electromagnética encima de ellos. Había un zumbido de la electricidad en el aire. Pero no había Gale aquí; la omnipresente voz de la red fue barrida del reino del los cuarteles. 'La verdad es… que he deseado agradecerte por largo tiempo, Erwin.'

'Diría que ha sido un gusto, Levi.' Dijo el comandante con una ligera sonrisa. '-pero no fue sencillo cumplir tu pedido. No es un juego de niños apartar a los Ingenieros Titánicos de su bóveda de alta seguridad, sabes.'

Levi sonrió maliciosamente.

'Sí, pero puedes tirar de los hilos. Si hay algo, siempre puedes tirar de los hilos.'

Erwin dio una risita.

'Tus insinuaciones no me halagan', dijo Erwin, sonriéndole ampliamente al cabo. Había cierta diversión en sus ojos azules, pero se borró rápidamente, y hubo un cambio en el comportamiento del comandante. El cabello engominado con raya al costado parecía casi aplastarse bajo las luces de la bóveda. '¿De verdad pretendes proseguir? Es un suicidio, ¿sabes? Las probabilidades están en tu contra. Morirás, créeme.'

'Por lo que le concierne al Estado, ya estoy muerto. ¿Vas a detenerme?', dijo rápidamente Levi con una ceja alzada.

'Como un comandante, debería. Como un amigo, sólo puedo pedirte que reconsideres tu decisión. Vas contra los mismísimos Altos Mandos. ¿Estás listo para perder tu vida por esa causa?'

Hubo un ligero tic hacia arriba en la sonrisa de Levi. 'Je. ¿De verdad te importa?'

'Quizás', repuso Erwin. 'Pero, estoy seguro de que hay _otros_ a los que les importa mucho más, y que no temen decírtelo tampoco. ¿Acaso pensaste en cómo esto le afecta a él?'

Hubo una breve pausa, y Levi analizó sus dedos enguantados.

'Tus insinuaciones tampoco me halagan', respondió. 'Aparte, él no sigue siquiera en la ecuación. ¿Olvidaste lo que decidimos hace tanto tiempo? Que siempre seria una ventaja y-'

'-una desventaja, sí, sí, lo sé. Pero, Levi, admítelo, júralo sobre tu corazón, él fue mucho más que una ventaja para ti, ¿no?', comentó Erwin, dándole una sonrisa triste a su viejo amigo.

Levi no dijo nada, pero frunció el ceño ante esa observación.

'No le pongo una etiqueta con precio a la gente', dijo el hombre más bajo, flexionando los dedos.

'No te ofendas, Levi. Pero siempre tuve la sensación de que querías dejar todo esto atrás. Cuando hoy me pediste el acceso a los portales, por un momento, me imaginé…'

'¿Asumiste que lo pedía para mí?'

'…sí.'

Levi dio una risita sin alegría. 'Ja. Casi tengo curiosidad de saber si me dejarías ir tan fácilmente.'

Otra de esos largos e incómodos silencios pasó entre ambos.

Levi sacudió la cabeza, y retomó el incomodo tópico de su conversación. 'Mi lugar es aquí, Erwin. Malditos y condenados como estemos. No tengo tanto interés en los portales como tú.'

El blondo comandante de ojos azules suspiró. 'Son el más grande logro de los nuestros, Levi. No los menosprecies así.'

'¿Sí? ¿Estos túneles de ratas? ¿Con qué costo, Erwin? ¿En verdad estás justificando el dinero, las vidas y el sudor gastados en estas-', Levi hizo una seña con la mano hacia los grandes arcos que llenaban el cuarto, mirándolos con asco '-monstruosidades? La gente es desalojada todos los días, Erwin. Porque el Estado está mucho más preocupado por las máquinas que los humanos. ¿No te parece raro?'

'Hmmm. Los sacrificios deben hacerse.', fue la única defensa de Erwin.

'Y yo odio los malditos sacrificios que se hacen en vano.' Respondió Rivaille con crudeza. 'Seres vivos. Eso es lo que me importa. La sangre que corre por las venas, el corazón palpitante, la habilidad de sentir emociones, la empatía: para sobrevivir, eso es lo que me importa.'

Erwin volvió a suspirar.

'No son en vano. Mira al bien mayor que traerán. Intentamos forjar una alianza con el mundo azul. Eso es lo que significa ser un Guardián de la Paz. Imagínate las maravillas que ése mundo guarda, Rivaille. Imagínate las posibilidades. La palabra 'tierra', Levi. ¿No significa nada para ti?'

Levi se encogió de hombros con frialdad, y tomó su mochila. La colgó de sus hombros y se dirigió a la salida. Se detuvo en las puertas giratorias, mirando a Erwin con recelo.

'Eren. Eso es todo lo que significó para mí.' Dijo el cabo en un tono quieto antes de salir por las puertas de acero.

_Yo he venido a residir en mis fronteras;  
Donde todo mi poder  
apenas basta para salvar lo poco que me resta _**(1)**

..-..

'Eren, necesitas controlar esa ira tuya.' Le dijo Levi un día, sin dudas después de haber recibido un informe de Keith Shadis. Estaban sentados en el balcón del 1263, las piernas cruzadas delante de cada uno y compartiendo un almuerzo tranquilo. Era su segundo año en Titán y su cuarta visita al solitario departamento de Levi. (Sí, el moreno de verdad mantenía la cuenta.)

El Eren de dieciséis años giró la cabeza, mirando a la extraña planta de helumbrary que crecía en una maceta cerámica. Era un pequeño engendro malvado que tenia pequeñas florcillas blancas que olían como lirios. Su mirada pasó a los tonos oscuros del horizonte de Trost. Era el atardecer a pesar de que era la una de la tarde. Un TJ310 zumbó por encima de ellos en una hábil maniobra, arrastrando un cartel sobre el 60% de descuento en el mercado local. Estupendo, se maravilló internamente Eren. Se preguntó qué haría falta para poder manejar una de esas cosas.

El hombre de veintisiete años a su lado le frunció el ceño. 'Le prometí a Zachlay que te disciplinaría y lo haré. ¿Me está oyendo, Jaeger?'

Eren mordisqueó su bagel y asintió, aún entretenido con la arquitectura de la ciudad.

'Sí', dijo medio distraído.

'Eso sería sí, _señor_.'

'Sí, _señor'_, hirvió Eren ante la corrección.

'Mejor. Y córtala con dejar migas en mi casa. Krobe tiene mejores modales que tú.'

Eren hizo un pausa para mirar a las puertas de vidrio y no hubo dudas, el engendro robótico estaba sentado bufando y olisqueando tras haber sido encerrado_. Oooh, quedando bien con mi amo, ¿eh?_, parecía estar diciendo el droide. _Espera, humano perezoso. ¡Te tengo en la mira! ¡Métete adentro, y te enseñaré quien es el verdadero jefe aquí!_

_Ja, claro, pequeño bastardo,_ Eren le sacó la lengua.

'Eren', suspiró, exasperado, Levi.

Eren cortó su conversación telepática y se volvió, avergonzado, a su superior.

Levi miraba al chico por el rabillo de sus ojos grises, oscuros vacios los delineaban en gótica perfección. ¿Qué había en ese hombre? Tenía la chalina de Rorschach, la habilidad (y elasticidad) de Peter Parker y el aura siniestra de Bruce Wayne, todo en uno. Era jodidamente injusto.

Y, sin embargo, su seudo guardián, Rivaille Levi, seguía ignorante de sus propios encantos.

'Será mejor que no reciba otro informe de cómo golpeaste a otro compañero novato. Para que quede asentado, no me gusta tener que volver a ver a Shadis y que me vuelva a decir otra queja mierdosa sobre ti. ¿Me entendió, jovencito?'

Eren hizo una mueca, y trató de explicarse. 'Levi, fue culpa de Franz. Se la buscaba. Insultó a mi mundo. Aparte, ¿qué hay de malo en enojarme? Me ayuda a patear culos, y supongo que es para lo que me está entrenando el estúpido gobierno de Titán.'

Levi dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. 'Por lo cual, sigues siendo un mocoso ingenuo. La ira lastima en ambos sentidos. A tu oponente, así como a ti. Es la reacción instintiva de tu cuerpo. Pelear o escapar. Y, en ambos casos, estás destinado a cometer errores. La próxima vez que sientas ira, pon una mano en el corazón y siente tu pulso. Y trata de calmarte, carajo.'

Levo procedió a demostrárselo apretando su mano en el lado izquierdo del pecho de Eren. 'Así', le dijo a Eren en voz baja.

Eren se quedó paralizado, los ojos verdes abriéndosele como platos ante el repentino contacto.

Hubo una pausa.

'Oye, mocoso', repuso Levi, un brillo cubriéndolo sus ojos grises. '¿Acaso tu corazón… late así de acelerado con normalidad?'

'S-sí. Siempre', respondió Eren, un poco ruborizado,

..-..

Hipo.

Tenía hipo.

No porque hubiera alguien que pensara en é, como decía la gente. Porque, ¿quién en su sano juicio pensaría en un insignificante sodomita como él? Lagrimas furiosas seguían rodando por el rostro de Eren Jaeger. Llorando como el idiota galopante que era. Su puño izquierdo golpeó un tronco y se encogió por el lacerante dolor que recorrió su brazo.

No, no era buena idea perder otro brazo por esto, y lo retrajo.

Eren se sentó en un alto cedro, fuera del portal dieciséis. Se había refugiado en las musgosas alturas, aún vestido con su camiseta de Black Sabbath y los jeans azules. El equipo estaba amarrado a su espalda, y el joven guardián descubrió que el equipo tenía unas inesperadas ventajas. Especialmente en estos momentos de 'pelear o escapar'. Podía escaparse del mundo, huir y evitar hacer errores descuidados. Como lastimar a alguien y terminar suspendido en la universidad. Eren se sintió como un niño de seis años nuevamente, ocultándose de su madre debajo de la cama.

Su mochila reposaba en la rama, a su lado. Se recostó contra el tronco del cedro, una pierna colgando de la rodilla. Allí estaba, rodeado por la calma y la belleza del verdor de la naturaleza y se preguntó por qué, exactamente, las lágrimas no paraban.

Se secó la cara con la manga y suspiró, parpadeando con fuerza.

_No, deja de llorar, carajo._

No era un debilucho. Era un orgulloso Guardián de la Paz, del Escuadrón 104, se recordó a sí mismo.

'_**¿Y desde cuándo las lágrimas son una debilidad?**_', preguntó la voz en su cabeza.

Eren frunció el ceño.

_No, no quiero oírte. Déjame solo. Eres la última persona de la que quiero oír._

_**Eren.**_

_No. Esto es lo que querías, ¿no? Éste es el hogar al que deseabas que volviera. Espero que estés satisfecho. Me dijiste que peleara mis batallas solo, y lo hago, imbécil. Así que, vete. Lo haré solo. ¡JUSTO COMO QUERÍAS QUE LO HICERA!_

Y la voz de Levi se marchó, dejándolo varado en el medio del bosque.

Se hubiera vuelto a deprimir, si su reloj no hubiera pitado.

Gale no había notado nada fuera de lo usual, pero su radar detectaba señales de que la prodigiosa puerta de Titán se abría.

Qué demonios-

Molesto, Eren se frotó la cara nuevamente con la manga. Levantó sus cuchillas y sacó los zirconios de su funda, extendiendo las cuchillas a su máximo. Tendría que hacerlo solo. Y, entonces, esperó pacientemente, los ojos verdes entornados amenazantemente. Miró al invisible portal, sintiendo la adrenalina correrle por el cuerpo nuevamente. Espero que no fuera el Titán con Armadura. Todo lo que necesitaba era un objetivo para descargar su exceso de ira. Y tenía un asunto pendiente con ese viejo fenómeno armado.

El gigantesco arco se hizo visible, detalle por detalle, crujiendo con la onda de energía.

El vacio abrió su hueco negro.

_Aquí viene._

No era el Titán con Armadura. Tampoco un anormal.

Un sorprendido perro emergió del arco, ladrando.

Eren se quedó helado ante la imagen.

Qué-

¿Qué diablos?

El perro lo vio y, haciendo intrincados saltos mortales en el aire, el droide aterrizó en la comodidad de su brazo izquierdo. Habiéndose acomodado en el hueco de su codo, Krobe le ladró a modo de saludo.

Guau, dijo.

Eren lo miró, maravillado.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, oyó un rumor en las hojas detrás de él. Un cable silbó, clavándose en el tronco del cedro, soportando peso. Y Eren observó mientras Jean Kirstein llegaba, vistiendo la parka verde de los Cuerpos de Paz, el emblema de las alas de la libertad ondeando al viento.

Antes de que Eren pudiera procesar que pasaba, Jean se lanzó hacia él.

'¡Agáchate, Jaeger! Me ocuparé de eso. ¡MUERE, ESCORIA!', gritó el rubio ceniza, sacando su espada y apuntando una cortada limpia hacia el perro droide en el brazo de Eren.

Eren hizo la única cosa que cualquiera en su posición hubiera hecho. Protegió fieramente a Krobe, levantó el pie y pateó a Jean a las profundidades debajo de ellos.

Y, hombre, se sintió _bien_.

* * *

**1** Extracto de_ Paraíso Perdido_, de Milton


	31. El lado salvaje

**Searching for Levi / **_**Buscando a Levi  
Escrito por**_** Blessende / Traducción por**_** Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**_

* * *

_Capítulo 31: _El lado salvaje

~.~

Jean Kirstein ahora sabía cómo se sentía ser un boomerang. Y estaba agradecido de no haber nacido como uno. Los boomerangs debían tener una vida bastante dura, consideró. El alto joven apretó una mano contra su mareada cabeza , sintiendo la vena en su frente. Había esperado gratitud, adulación, incluso quizás la brillante sonrisa de la servidumbre eterna… pero no una degradante patada al pecho. Observó, mientras Eren Jaeger aterrizaba grácilmente en el suelo del bosque, como una oscura sombra en las horas de la noche. El tipo de la remera de Black Sabbath seguía sosteniendo protectoramente en su brazo al chucho de Titán. Había algo bastante inesperado en ese chico. Inesperado como sus frecuentes estallidos. Y allí estaba, esa sempiterna pasión desenfrenada en esos ojos verde turquesa. Pero cuál era el motivo para esa pasión, nunca realmente lo comprendió hasta dos días atrás.

'Jaeger, ¿qué diablos fue eso?', le preguntó Jean, viéndose bastante ofendido. 'Me has cagado pateando, imbécil', remarcó sabiamente. Kirstein nunca fue de los que se andaban con rodeos. Era una de sus pocas cualidades, y le gustaba guardar los pocos encantos que tenía.

El agarre de Eren a su cuchilla se hizo más firme, mientras la apuntaba debajo de la nariz de Jean. Hubo un gruñido de furia desde su garganta, similar a un volcán durmiente que amenazaba con hacer erupción.

'¡¿Eres un Guardián?!', preguntó el castaño, como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo. '¿Cómo?', preguntó Eren, haciéndole una mueca al más alto. '¿Por qué?, le reiteró, alzando una ceja con sospecha. '¿Cómo diablos alguien como tú consiguió convertirse en Guardián? Eso está, sencillamente… mal.'

Jean giró los ojos. 'Ey, fíjate. Eso casi sonó como un insulto', le cortó Jean, dándole una ácida mirada al otro chico. 'Sí, soy tu nuevo compañero. Escuadrón Nº 104, división de Stonehess. Es genial conocerte, bastardo suicida. Trata de no morírteme esta vez.'

Eren perdió el hilo por un momento.

'¿Stonehess? ¿Fuiste reclutado por la capital? ¿La capital de Sina?'

Jean se encogió de hombros con frialdad, sacudiendo una mota de polvo de su manga. 'Sí, esperaba poder ingresar en la Policía Militar. Pero, aparentemente, los Titánicos tienen cero tolerancia para la aceptación de Terrícolas en su brigada central.'

'¿Por qué?' volvió a preguntar Eren, viéndose ofuscado. No podía meterse en la cabeza el hecho de que Jean fuera miembro de los Cuerpos de Paz. Era como si la gente le dijera a Galileo que la tierra era el centro del universo.

Jean suspiró.

'¿Por qué, _qué_?' le reclamó.

'¿Por qué siquiera aceptaste la idea de ser un Guardián? No es... algo de ti.'

Jean hizo una mueca al castaño. 'De nuevo, eso sonó a un insulto escondido. Y, para que sepas, tampoco estaba muy contento con la idea de ser tu compañero. Imagínate como me sentí _yo_ cuando te vi a _ti _en el punto de encuentro dos noches atrás-'

La revelación incitó una gruñido gutural del otro.

Jean se dio cuenta de que había alguna verdad en el hecho de que la mayoría de la gente le dijera que era un bocón. Porque, ni bien ese pequeño incidente salió a la luz, Jaeger peligrosamente dio un paso adelante, clavando el dedo índice en el pecho de Jean.

'¿Se suponía que debías ser TÚ? Me cagaste dejando plantado, pendejo. Y eso no es ni siquiera la peor parte', ojos verdes ardieron fieramente. '¡Me dejaste mal parado frente a toda la universidad, imbécil!'

Eren lo miraba con una quijotesca mezcla de furia e ingenuidad, algo que sólo ese castaño conseguía hacer. Jean suspiró, apartó el dedo y se sentó en el fresco césped crecido. Miró la escuela primaria en la distancia, al desierto patio de juegos de los niños con de recuerdos del ayer. Recordó sus juegos de hockey sobre hielo, las competencias en la arena de boxeo y cuánto de Eren había visto realmente crecer. Pero, sorprendentemente, ambos, Eren y él, seguían siendo incomprendidos.

Jean Kirstein se veía extrañamente grave cuando habló.

'Acerca de eso… supongo que debería disculparme.' Dijo, con otro suspiro. 'Te lo juro. Era sólo para bromear. Nunca esperé que lo llevaran tan lejos. Lo juro por Dios, ni siquiera sabía lo de tu… eh, _mamá_.'

Miró a Eren, esperando que la disculpa bastara.

Pero, claro, no lo hizo.

Eren dejó el perro droide en el suelo y se agachó en el pasto delante de él. El castaño agarró la solapa de la capucha de la parka de Jean.

'¿Bromear? ¿_Bromear_?' el joven guardián repitió, su tono ascendiendo y Eren comenzó a sacudirlo furiosamente. '¿Piensas que seguimos en la secundaria? ¿Acaso te resultó remotamente gracioso, psicópata?'

Jean resopló y alzó sus brazos en gesto derrotado, tratando de apartar la mano del otro.

'Mira. Pensé que era un amor pasado o algo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saber que seguías tan jodidamente _enganchado_ al tipo?' se defendió Jean.

Eren liberó su agarre del cuello del rubio ceniza.

El castaño se dio la vuelta, refunfuñando.

'¿Enganchado? ¿Quién está enganchado con ese bastardo? ¡No lo estoy! DEFINITAVAMENTE, ¡NO!', murmuró febrilmente por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho. 'Vete a la mierda. ¿Qué rayos sabes sobre mí, Kirstein? ¿Qué diablos sabes siquiera sobre mí?'

Jean le dio una ligera sonrisa.

'Al contrario, sé que… no sabes cuándo rendirte. Sé que eres _patético_ en seguir reglas. Y sé, que estuviste sentado llorando por el _bastardo_ durante la última hora.'

Eren le dio un gruñido y esta vez atrapó la camiseta de Jean.

'Genial', hirvió el castaño en el incómodo silencio. 'Primero, el Estado, y ahora tú me vigilas. Hazme un favor. Y a la mierda, todos ustedes.'

Jean frunció el ceño a la mano que se aferraba a la tela de su camiseta. 'Hum, Jaeger…'

'Ya tuve suficiente de toda esta mierda', siguió Eren, haciendo vívidos gestos en el aire.

'Hum, ¿Jaeger?'

'Si ser un Guardián de la Paz significa que venda mi alma, ¡no estoy listo! Me alisté para ser un guardián, porque podía ser un héroe… igual que él. Pero, adivina, sólo descubrí que los últimos ocho años que pasé junto a ese bastardo maquinador, ¡no fueron más que mentiras!'

'¡Maldita sea, Eren! ¿No te diste cuenta todavía?'

'¿QUÉ?' demandó el chico.

Jean señalaba a la mano sujetando su camiseta.

Eren bajó la mirada, y descubrió que era su vendada mano derecha.

..-..

En una tierra que parecía un desierto gris golpeado por un meteorito, a unos cuarenta y ocho kilómetros al sudeste de Trost, a cuarenta y ocho kilómetros fuera de las fronteras climáticas controladas de la ciudad rascacielos, un turbo jet TJ 690 humeaba en el medio de las dunas de arena. Humeaba como un pájaro caído. Como un halcón derribado del cielo. Humo salía de la carcasa del ave mecánica, elevándose en círculos al cielo oscuro. La aeronave había resbalado por la superficie lisa de las arenas del desierto. Su ala izquierda yacía aplastada contra una piedra, y un charco de combustible guiaba a una fuga por debajo de la aeronave. Un jeep se detuvo cerca del desastre, manteniendo una distancia medida de éste. Un alto hombre, envestido en un sobretodo, emergió de lado del piloto; el pánico presente en cada paso que daba.

Farlan maldijo mientras se apuraba a los restos. Con cuidado del escape de combustible, el rubio se guio por alrededor del pequeño incendio y trepó sobre el ala derecha. Se balanceó por los restos y alcanzó el cristal cuarteado de la cabina, el temor invadiéndolo hasta los pies. Forzó las trabas a abrirse y quedó perplejo al encontrar al piloto con vida.

El hombre nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, superando las posibilidades que estaban en su contra.

Levi estaba vivo. A pesar de su respiración era forzosa y una brillante línea roja se deslizaba por su frente.

Sus pequeños ojos se abrieron ante el aire fresco que sopló. Sonrió a Farlan a través de sus mechones húmedos, los ojos gris acero ocultos en las sombras. Cuando habló, su voz era ronca y baja.

'Te tomaste… tu buen tiempo, Church', dijo, haciéndole una mueca a su camarada.

Farlan sacudió la cabeza. 'Estás loco, ¿sabías? Demente', dijo el hombre, mientras liberaba el cinturón y trataba de sacar a Rivaille de la cabina. Hubo un sonoro crujido, que sonó demasiado humano para su agrado y terriblemente como un hueso. Levi se encogió, tumbándose en su asiento y se inclinó contra el hombro de Farlan para sostenerse. Pero se rehusó a sucumbir al dolor. Church luchó para liberar la pierna de Levi de un revoltijo de cables y sangre.

El pelinegro gruñó, estalló en maldiciones, pero se aguantó las ganas de clavarle los dedos al brazo de su viejo amigo mientras éste conseguía liberar la pierna.

Church se encogió ante la visión de sangre. 'De verdad estás loco.'

'Loco… ¿en el buen sentido, o el malo?', siseó el hombre de pelo cortado.

Church sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

Levi contuvo su gruñido ante el esfuerzo de ser ayudado a salir del TJ. Church pasó uno de los brazos del hombre sobre sus hombros mientras se tambaleaban alejándose de las ruinas humeantes. Church miró al antiguo vigilante. Se veía bien, a pesar de que su pierna izquierda estaba torcida, su camiseta haber sido cortada por fragmentos de vidrio y tener una herida sangrante en la frente.

Mientras avanzaban con lentitud, Levi se volvió a su izquierda y captó la visión de dos hombres parados junto al jeep. Alzó una mano a modo de saludo, y los hombres sonrieron, inclinando las cabezas en reverencia.

'¿Son ésos… Magnum y Hunter? Han crecido', consiguió comentar Levi, siseando mientras Farlan lo cargaba otro tramo.

Farlan sonrió amargamente.

'Sí, han crecido lo suficiente como para ser padres y tener sus propios hijos. Magnum sentó cabeza con Isabel, ¿sabías? Esperan un bebé en dos meses.'

La cara de Levi mostró sorpresa. '¿Qué? ¿Isabel? Pero es… sólo una niña.'

'Lo _era_. El tiempo no para, Levi. Claro, a menos que seas tú. Apenas si envejeciste en los últimos quince años. Sigues pareciendo un veinteañero.'

Levi sonrió ante el cumplido.

Farlan guio al piloto herido hasta un montón de piedras y le hizo una seña a que se sentara en la más grande. Revisó las heridas, y la expresión del rubio se oscureció ante la visión de la pierna.

'¿Trajiste el cuerpo?', preguntó Levi, señalando al jeep mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Church asintió y les silbó una señal a los hombres. Sus aliados desaparecieron detrás del vehículo y retiraron una figura fláccida envuelta en una bolsa mortuoria.

Rivaille miró la procesión fúnebre con disgusto. Lo curioso era, que se suponía que era _su_ funeral.

'¿De quién es el cuerpo? Espera… ¿debería, siquiera, preguntarlo?' dijo.

'Considéralo un don nadie de Maria. Lo acabo de sacar del frio. No fue sencillo conseguir que se ajustara a tu talla y registros dentales.'

Levi frunció el ceño. '¿Talla? Más vale que no sea un elegido al azar con mi altura.'

Farlan estaba aliviado de oírlo bromear a pesar de sus heridas. Church apartó los restos de ropa y revisó las heridas en silencio. Alzó la pierna y se preguntó si podía ponerle un entablillado rápido.

Levi se encogió ligeramente.

'¿La familia no reclamará el cuerpo? ¿Cómo explicas un cadáver que sale caminando de la morgue?'

'No. El chico no tenía familia. Un huérfano.'

Un silencio se impuso entre los dos. Levi y Farlan intercambiaron una silenciosa mirada en el silencio de las brasas.

'Como el resto de nosotros', destacó Levi, y estalló en toses. Los humos seguían llenándole los pulmones, la bilis le subió a la garganta y luchó para mantenerse consciente.

Observó mientras los otros dos hombres avanzaban a las ardientes ruinas del TJ y colocaban el cadáver. Lo liberaron de su plástico envoltorio, cubriéndose las narices ante la peste de la descomposición. Cuando estaban a punto de arrojar el cadáver a la aeronave ardiente, Levi habló.

'Esperen.'

Church observó mientras el hombre de ojos grises revolvía en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacaba algo.

Levi lo miró largamente, impasible como siempre, pero Farlan notó el dolor en esas profundidades tormentosas. Y Church no pensó que era sólo por las heridas. El líder rebelde observó, mientras Levi sacaba a la luz el aro de plata, observándolo bajo las brasas del corazón ardiente. En todos los años que Farlan Church había conocido a su antiguo líder, nunca había visto esa emoción en los ojos de Levi. Había visto al hombre melancolico, triste y deprimido. Había visto la ira silenciosa. Pero nunca lo creyó capaz de semejante sentimiento. Porque lo que vio esa noche en los ojos grises era similar a la pasión.

Levi apretó sus labios contra el aro de plata en una silenciosa plegaria (o, a lo mejor, era una disculpa). El pelinegro cerró sus ojos por un breve momento. Fue una plegaria corta, ya que el tiempo no estaba de su lado esa noche. Para cuando sus ojos grises volvieron a abrirse, había una lúgubre determinación en ellos. Levi le arrojó el objeto a Farlan.

'Ponlo en el muerto… Debería ayudar a identificarlo.' Dijo Levi desinteresadamente.

Farlan miró el anillo de bodas en su mano.

'Levi, ¿estás seguro…?'

'Sí. Hazlo.'

'…pero, Levi-'

Levi suspiró y recuperó el anillo. Alzó su brazo dibujando un arco y arrojó el anillo a las ruinas en lo que cierto Terrícola habría llamado un perfecto lanzamiento de béisbol. Los dos aliados de Farlan observaron el anillo desaparecer en los restos. Prosiguieron poco después y se acercaron a la aeronave. Arrojaron el cuerpo en las ardientes brasas. Levi observó el fuego rugir y consumir la nave entera. La peste de la grasa ardiendo llenó las dunas esa noche. Un humano, una máquina y un anillo de bodas se consumieron en el fuego abrasador.

Levi cerró los ojos, soportando la masiva perdida de sangre y se apoyó en la piedra.

'¡Rivaille!' le gritó alarmado Farlan, tratando de atraparlo en sus brazos. '¡Rivaille!'

Pero el hombre estaba lentamente perdiendo la batalla con la inconsciencia. Y en ese momento de debilidad, recordó cosas que había guardado en el fondo de su cabeza. Viejas escenas de una vida que dejó atrás. Y un nombre enterrado profundamente.

_Eren._

_¿Recuerdas esa mañana neblinosa de años atrás, cuando te di las llaves del TJ, y te dejé conducir?_

_Contra mi propia opinión, claro._

_Casi nos matas, estúpido imbécil. Casi nos estrellaste hasta ser una mancha aplastada en el horizonte. Hice el juramento de nunca volver a dejarte conducir. O dejarte a un metro de cualquier cosa que tuviera ruedas. Dije que eras una desgracia para tu escuela de mecánica. Y descargaste tu furia con la radio, cambiando de dial mientras me dejabas conducir._

_Y, aun así, todo lo que recuerdo es tu risa dentro de la máscara de oxigeno, los constantes gritos de '¡guau!', los coletazos en cada parada y arrancada, el sol contra tu espalda… ¿O fue al revés?_

_Siempre fuiste un mocoso._

_De aquí no hay vuelta._

_Espero que cuides del cabeza de chatarra._

_Y espero que te cuide._

_Oye, Eren._

_¿Estás escuchando?_

..-..

Eren tuvo un escalofrío.

El castaño se detuvo, volviendo la mirada al vacío camino detrás de él. Había estado escalando la pared de la universidad cuando pensó que había oído una voz. Alguien diciendo su nombre y el inconfundible sentimiento de unos labios en su nuca. Sintió un frio temblor recorrerle el cuerpo y buscó en las penumbras del camino andado. ¿Quién había sido?

Un fantasma, pensó con temor.

Pero el camino estaba extrañamente vacío. A excepción de un Ford estacionado bajo una amarilla luminaria y una pareja borracha besándose en el asiento trasero.

Sintió un tirón en el cable y alzó la mirada para encontrar a Jean mascullándole. O era que el rubio ceniza le mascullaba a la pareja que fornicaba, no podía decirlo.

'Maldición, Jaeger, deja de detenerte. Estamos afuera en el toque de queda, ¿te das cuenta? Si debía trasnocharme, hubiera preferido tener un poco de acción para mi.' Jena gruñó ante la visión del auto estacionado en la distancia. 'Adolescentes hormonales sueltos. ¿No pueden tener su mierda en silencio?'

Eren asintió, viéndose sorprendido y, tras una ultima mirada al camino detrás, volvió a trepar la pared de la Universidad de Sylvan. Pero no podía quitarse la sensación de que alguien lo había llamado.

El equipo de maniobras les permitía inmiscuirse detrás de la guardia, evitar al celador pero no las puertas cerradas del dormitorio. Las puertas dobles estaban cerradas desde dentro y Eren las pateó, frustrado, maldiciendo por lo bajo sobre porqué los guardianes de paz tenían que estar sometidos a las necias reglas del dormitorio.

'Es totalmente _tu_ culpa, caracaballo.', gruñó Eren mientras andaban por el pasto del patio alrededor del edificio. '¿Está abierta tu ventana?'

Jean giró los ojos.

'Sí, si hubieras pasado menos tiempo tratando de convencer a ese estúpido chucho en tu bolso y simplemente lo hubieras ensartado, hubiéramos llegado a tiempo. Y no, mi ventana no está abierta. No quiero a los ladrones metiéndose cuando no estoy.'

Eren maldijo, todas sus esperanzas esfumándose. Tampoco tenía su ventana abierta. Definitivamente, estaban en aprietos. Y no tenía ganas de pasar otro minuto en compañía del caracaballo, por más divertido que le pareciera a Kirstein.

Había una sola persona que podía ayudarlos ahora.

Con suerte, el santo estaba despierto.

* * *

_**NT: ¡Hola mis amados lectores! Disculpen la demora, pero por cuatro noches seguidas EDESUR Argentina decidió que mi barrio no merecía tener servicio electrico... después, en el trabajo tuve mucho para hacer, y, para coronar mi fin de semana, se me rompió el cel donde leo sus reviews... asi que recién ahora termino de traducir, y les doy este capitulo, todavía calentito del horno ^-^. Espero esta semana tener más tiempo para poder actualizarles**_


End file.
